Dragons Folly
by mrwendel
Summary: First few chapters follow the DLC but main story takes place well after. The dragonborn hero; Joel fell in love for the first time and took an early retirment away from the world with Serana. Follow Joel, his friends and many more through a jurney of love, laughs and hardships of all kinds. And with the threat of war on the horizon all of tamriel must stand together against it.
1. Dragons Folly

The best way to start this jurney (like any) would be to start it from the very begining before it really began way back when things were set in motion by none other than the infamous Dragonborn; Joel. Now Joel was born like most children of the late third era, at home in his parents bed, he was a unremarkable seven pounds and twenty inches which is the comon height and weight for a new born. He was born in Skyrim to average a regular imperial father and nord mother who led rather normal lives Since Joel was ten he's been helping on his fathers farm in whiterun hold, he was also taught carpentry and basic sword techniques to defend himself. No reason for him to special what so ever.

Needless to say no one expected much from Joel that he haddent already acomplished. The same year he turned twelve the compainions of Whiterun would pass their homestead frequently Kodlack and Skijor in particular would stop by to drink Joels' fathers home made mead. They would show him advanced sword techniques, blocking, parrying, thrusting and disarming and as he grew older he was quite formidable in sparring sessions with his friends, Farkas and Vilkas however they were training to be worriors Joel just found it enjoyable.

But at the end of the day he was just a farmer who had every reason to belive he'd live an unremarkable life until one day On Joels twentieth birth day he went to visit his aunt who lives in the imperial city in Cyrodiil just south of Skyrim. The military thought he was a smuggler of sorts and imprisoned him. But you know that what happens next is very, very unordinary some would call Joels jurney a legend, and to some that's what he was. A name whispered in hushed tones in the darks corners of tavers as all reveiered the mighty Dragonborn, Joel the curageous, Joel the dragon slayer or simply Dovahkiin.

I supose the next part of our story begins where most things end for the nords, Soverngaurd. The world eater ripped from the air by the four tounges cursing their names as he fell from the dark sky Joel jumped back as he fell to his feet Alduin slowy stood up shouting his new friends down and extending his wings before Joel and his allies.

"You are a pretender! Unworthy of the name Dovah! You are an insignificance! Nothing more!"

Joel had been through a lot since helgen (as im sure you know) He was bent down on one knee propping himself up with his sword and sheild he looked up at the world eater defiantly.

"No." Standing up he shouted.

"I. Am. Dovahkiin! Fus Ro Da!"

Knocking Alduin down he sprinted and lept in the air sinking his sword into the beasts chest. Alduin Screamed in pain, clawing at the ground as Joel thrusted his Sword deeper into his chest. The world eater dissapated in fire Joel stood among the remains cinders flying in the air the Tounges of legened behind him.

"He...He is defeated!"

Joel fell to his knees droping his wepons in exaustion. He started laughing as he fell on his back he put his hands behind his head and watched as the soverngaurd sky returned it's beautiful lights. Now their was no reason that Joel was born with the soul of a dragon, absolutly none but for some reason Akatosh choose him to be his arbitor. After he defeted Alduin he became a wonderer, he wanted to see all of Skyrim and then some and as it turns out others did as well Joel traveled with many companions big and small, the person who he trusted his life with, his housecarl Lydia. He had also met a young man who reminded Joel of himself an ordinary man, Erik a farmer from Rorikstead Joel trained him and showed him how to fight propper and one day Joel set him up with the compainions and sent him on his way. And speaking of the compainons they always welcomed Joel with open arms Farkas joined him on many adventures.

Even on one of Joels more amuseing tales of his tangle with the dadric prince Sanguine (Lets just say he and Farkas are no longer alowed in any temple of dibela) and their was a man, or should I say elf who helped out Joel when his father died. Erandur of Dawnstar had acompanied him multiple times as well serving as a counsil and gave Joel words of advice when he didn't know what to do.

But that's enough tales of the surprisingly extrodinary life of a farming hero. Now lets see what he's doing right now four years after...

"By the Gods I love Riften!" Lydia said slaming a mead mug down and letting out a belch that earned a few cheers.

"Can't argue with that." Erik lifted his drink in the air in agreement.

Farkas was chatting up a few of the new bar maids emploied by Skerava the argonian barkeep. While Erandur was quietly reading in one of the back tables while Lydia and Erik were enjoying the crowd, Joel sat beside him taking the ocastional drink while playing with a mysterious medalion. It reminded him of a ships wheel but more pointy he felt drawn to it which bothered him very much the symbol had a hunger to it one that he couldn't explain.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" said one of the drunkards.

"To the Dovey king!"

Joel nodded and raised his drink politly in recognition.

"It's Dovahkiin, you drunken idiot." Said Lydia.

"Tha's wha I said. Doby kang!"

Erik laughed and patted his dirnking companion on the back, then held up his mug.

"To the Doby Kang!"

the crowd gave loud "Aye!" in response.

Evantually Kerava kicked them all out except for Joel and his companions. Joel sat in his room looking out the window he saw a full moon and held up the medalion to it. He felt it surge a form of power, it was very faint like when you're feeling slightly hungry but aren't ready for a meal, like you just want a snack, holding it closer to his face he commented to himself.

"What are you?"

All of a suden he started hearing noises like metal clashing on metal. A sound he knew all to well, Joel hopped out of bed and tossed on some trousers and grabbed his sword from it's sheath running down the stairs he unknowingly woke Lydia who was lieing on a bench sword in lap. She jumped up seeing Joel go outside with out armor or a shirt.

"Joel what are do doing?" He ignored her and went outside.

"Joel?" She broke into a light jog to the door opening it she saw Joel fighting with the riften gaurd against what seemed to be vampires.

Joel deflected the vampires attack easily as they came crashing down on him in wild swings. He caught it off gaurd grabbing it by the hair and ran his sword through it's throat. Then slashed at the one who was ontop of a gaurd knocking him off and delivered the finishing blow. Lydia helped out another gaurd and waited for Joel to sound the all clear.

"I think that's the last of them."

He backed up from the bodies that all turned to ash, every single one. One of the gaurds was being hauled off as blood rushed from his neck.

"He's not gonna make it huh?" Lydia said returning to the bee and barb resting her sword on her sholder.

"No. I don't think he will."

Joel looked down and saw blood on himself he decided to wash it off in the lake. He liked watching the moon bouce off the water, he removed his pants walked into the lake washing the blood off he heard a twig snap. Joel sighed and glanced back.

"Come on out."

He turned back to washing his pants as he heard heavy armored boots walk towards him.

"It's becoming more frequent. The vampire attacks."

He had a deep and very distinct voice abviously an orc. Joel washed his chest off then walked out of the water covering himself he saw the orc. He stood a little taller than him, but only a little his dark green skin making it hard to see his face only his nose and fangs could really be seen Joel motioned for him to follow and they walked back to the city.

"How many have been reported? Only heard whispers myself, well until now of course."

He was sure to remain alert this area was notorious for wolves and the dream haunting frostbite spiders. While the orc informed him of what he called "the vampire situation".

"Their have been attacks in all of the holds, more frequently in Markarth and Solitude. We don't understand the cause and would like you to meet us at our head quarters deep in the rift."

"And why me?"

"I think you already know."

They stopped outside the Riften gate.

"Look we just want to to investigate a lead and then you can forget about us."

Joel thought about it for a moment then he turned out his wet pocket pulling out the medalion.

"Do you know what this is?"

The orc held his hand out and Joel placed it in his hand he looked at it in the moon light then handed it back.

"It looks vampire in nature but, to hard to tell maybe Isran would know, the leader of our order."

"And what may I ask would be your order?" Joel was starting to feel tired and wanted to go to bed.

"We are the Dawngaurd."


	2. Amor ad conspectum primum

After Joel had informed his companions about the Dawngaurd Farkas and Erandur decided to leave, Farkas had comitments with the Companions of Yorvasker and the full moon was almost uppon them. While Erandur decided to simply go somewhere else somewhere he belived he would be more usefull to people, He told Joel,

"I'm to old to fight vampires, but if you need me my son I am not far away."

So that left our dragonborn with the aid of his constant companion and friend Lydia as well as his friend/apprentice Erik. Now when I say apprentice I mean it in a less permanet way Joel would often send him away to find his own path that would eventually lead him back to Joel it never bothered him as long as Erik got the experiance needed to become a successfull advernturer.

The day after the vampire attack on Riften our heros made their way to castle Dawngaurd where on their way they met Amgaer a young man who wanted to make a difference fighting evil Joel let him walk with them to the caslte which had obviously seen better days.

"Joel you sure about this place? Looks kind of run down."

Lydia approached every situation with a grain of salt where as Erik was an explorer he was excited to join them on a great adventure and he could tell this one was going to be one of the greats.

"Cheer up Lydia I heard this Isran guy was in the vigil of stendarr, fine worriors they are."

He walked in front as they past the orc who approached Joel practicing with a wepon they had never seen before.

"Ah, you came i'm glad, Isran's just inside."

Joel went inside while they others stayed behind to play with the crossbow. Now Joel wasen't a very judgemental person he always gave people the benifit of the doubt, but Lydia could always say what was being said in the back of his head.

"What an asshole."

He had given specific instructions on where to go, a cave just south of Dawnstar in the mountains above the Vigils HQ.

"He was a bit abrasive yes but comon he's got a lot to deal with."

"Yeah what ever, last time anybody refers to me as "the help" I am a housecarl! honor bound to protect the dragonborn! I deserve respect."

Erik was snikering behind her until she turned around. Joel got a kick out of their antics as usual but, all of the light heartedness came to a stop once they saw the smoke. Running to reach it they found the Vigil of Stendarrs headquarters burnt to the ground, bodies burnt to a crisp and even a few vampire bodies that hadden't turn to ash. Which meant they were still alive so they put them out of their misery and climbed the montain and delved into the ancient tomb.

"I dont like it, I dont like it, I dont like it!"

Erik shouted in a hushed tone, Lydia had to agree with her friend on this one while it may have seemed cowardly, giant fristbite spiders were no joke. Joel watched as it watched him through the metal bars.

"That orc didn't give us enough bolts to take him out." Lydia said.

Joel approached the bars and took a deep breath then let it out, he took another. Then flipped the switch opening the gate, the spider stareing him down as he shouted.

"Yol, Tor shol!"

Fire burst from his breath igniting the beast and it fell on its back dead.

"Some day I have to train with the grey beards." Erik said deadpan.

Joel led them through the rest of the tomb until finally they reached a center chamber. Dispatching the vampires that were intruding Joel walked over to the pedistall in the middle of the chamber. Erik was dealing with the last of the vampires.

"Just, fucking die!"

Erik hacked at a vampires neck until it finally fell over and turned to dust. Lydia gave him a thumbs up as they caught up with Joel.

"What do you think's here that's so important to the vampys?"

Erik said looking around the central chamber.

"I think i'm supose to touch this."

Joel said causing Erik and Lydia to come over to the central pedistal and see what it is he would be touching.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lydia asked.

"Better me than you." Joel shrugged off her concern and placed his hand on the pedistal.

Our hero imediatly regreted that decision as a spike ejected and peirced his hand he shouted in pain as his blood dripped down into the pedistal. Lydia pulled his hand up and pulled out a bandage then handed him a small potion for the pain.

"I did warn you."

"Don't you always?"

Joel winced at the pain as she tied a bandage around it Erik pointed out the other pedistals.

"Hey guys look at this I think you just push it in and. Their it gos."

It moved inward toward the center where Joels hand was pierced he stood up when Lydia finished and they helped with the others, Joel stood infront of the center pedistal as it raised from the ground becoming larger until it stopped raising.

"It looks like a tomb." Erik said standing behind it.

Lydia was sitting behind Joel figuring while they did some grunt work she could fit in a snack. Joel walked closer to the tomb until it slid open Erik saw him jump as it happened.

"What?" he walked around it.

"What? Did Joel the courages get a little frightened at the sight of a...beautifull woman."

Erik couldnt help but stare at the seemingly fresh yet stunningly beautifull dead body. Lydia got up to inspect it with Joel who made sure Erik was paying attention. Deduction was a good skill to have and he made sure his young friend knew how to use it.

"She hasen't been dead long, but this tomb has to be thousands of years old look at this place does it look like any hall of the dead you've been to?"

Lydia smelled the body then shook her head.

"She hasen't even been embalmed."

Joel noticed the metal medalion on the collar of her cape that matched the one he had found, he held it up to he neck and compaired them.

"Huh."

He scratched his head then like Erik he was disarmed by her beauty her perfect skin that contrasted with her dark hair. He almost touched her to feel her seemingly soft skin but then realized how weird that would be, then as he got a closer look he saw something.

"I think we have something here guys, look at that." He pointed to what was behind her back.

"Is that a what I think it is?" Lydia said looking closer.

"Yeah it's to distinct to be mistaken for anything else."

"Maybe this is why the Vampires where here?"

"Most likely."

Erik budged in on their conversation. "Uh guys what are we talking about?"

Joel looked back and said "An elder scroll."

Erik blinked a few times then peeked around them to see it.

Joel carefully moved his hands toward the corpse until she blinked, he retracked his hands quickly. She moaned, then stirred slightly blinking her eyes she turned her head to Joel then fell out. He moved into catch her as she crumbled to the ground he held her with a look of complete surprise. Lydia was mouthing "get the scroll" to him and he shook his head, she threw her hands in the air and went to get a potion for her Erik leaned on the tomb to get a better look as Joel tried to lift her up but she was to weak to stand.

"B-blood." she muttered

"What?" Joel said as she brought her head up to look at him.

"Can I have some of your blood?" She sounded frail.

Her eyes were black with glowing yellow irises apprehensivly Joel knew exactly what she was, he figured that he could get some answers if he helped her. He unwraped his hand that had been peirced and offered it.

"Take only what you need."

"Thank you." she put her face into his palm and sucked out his blood.

It felt weird with Erik standing there looking astonished. The dragonborn let a vampire defile him and is continuing to do so.

"Um Joel-"

"Just...let it be."

He pulled his hand away and she tried to hang on but showed restraint and let go. He figured that if she was being hunted by the vampires that she must be a friend, enemy of my enemy and all.

She wiped her face as some color returned she stood up to look around, taking in the enviorment.

"Hm, that was not there before." she pointed to the cave ceiling.

"Are you talking about the mountain?" Erik chuckled.

She turned to him with a face that said "duh" and answered his mock question.

"Yes the mountain, when I was put in that thing this was all open land."

Joel raised his eye brows as he stood up wrapping his hand he asked the obvious.

"What year do you think it is, miss...?"

"Serana, and I think...it is." She looked at the trio then guessed. "who is the high king of skyrim?"

"Well I can see where this is going good luck Joel." Erik walked over to Lydia to make sure their gear was in order and that they had enough for four.

Joel shook his head."It's kind of a matter of debate."

"Amazing a war of succession." she looked around akwardly.

"Well at least you missed the return of Alduin."

"So that guy wasen't crazy after all." she mumbled.

They left the tomb the way they came pilfering a few chests and coffers as they made their way out they were typically strapped for septims and most of the tombs they explored were never going to be opened again, most. Serana had told them about her fathers castle by Solitude and they agreed to bring her there, she was greatfull like she never had anyone willingly look after her before but in all honesty it was all in a days work for the adventurers.

It took them two days to reach the Haafingar. And on one night they spent it in Morthal while Lydia and Erik were asleep Joel liked to take walks around the towns they visited at night. It was his only time to reflect on the day and contemplate his next move without feeling his companions opinoins uppon him. He walked accross the bridge that led to the Morthal mill and found Serana sitting on the side, legs dangling over the edge, he approached her.

"Serana, hey."

"Oh, Joel what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." She said smiling then akwardly glanved away, she obviously haddent been around people before, in Whiterun she unkowningly agreed to sleep with the bandered mares bard Michile. Joel and Lydia made sure he knew she was just tired and did not, "Yearn for a relaxing massage as he saranaded her." She didn't even know what that meant. In the moon light her eyes had a glow to them that was almost irrisitable her eyes had returned to their natural white because they kept her well fed on animals and Joel let her take sips durring the day to keep her going. He didnt mind much but he knew his friends thought it was weird.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess im just restless." He lied.

Joel had been having reoccuring nightmares as of late something to do with the full moon.

"Restless huh?" She swung her legs back and fourth.

"Yeah, so what's at this castle Volkihar? I havent heard of it before, and it's been there since you were a little girl?"

She sighed then looked at the moon hoping that maybe someone else was looking at it to, thinking of her.

"Yeah it's off the coast of solitude on an island, so i'm not surprised."

She shiverd slightly, Joel being a chivalress man offered his cloak. She declined obviously but Joel insistead and she complied alwardly takeing it and wraping it around herself. Joel watched as the river that led into Morthal passed under him Serana was looking around trying not to make any unnessesary eye contact.

"Thank-"

"Who-"

They looked away from each other then Joel spoke up.

"Um, you first."

"I was just going to thank you. So, thank you." She nodded trying to sound casual but failed, Joel chuckled at her uncomfort.

"Well I was going to ask, who's waiting for you at the _manor_."

He said manor in a english accent emphasizing it Serana chuckled then shrugged.

"My father, and his court."

"Is he some kind of lord?"

"Of vampires not much else, even though he'd tell you different."

She sounded sad when she said it like she wish her father was something else.

"Well we'll get you to him safe and you can have all the blood you want." He smiled his freindly smile that he gave to most people.

Joel knew that he was a peseant that had no right to the dragon bloodline but for some reason Akatosh gave him the gift of the voice and soul of his sons and daughters the dragons. But some people still treated him like a farm boy espescially nobles like Serana.

Serana just nodded and looked down at the running water. Joel cleared his throat and stretched himself.

"Well we're heading out early tomarrow so be ready to ride at first light."

"Ok...good night."

"G'night."

Serana unlike Joel was born to a noble family, however her parents (her father in particular) were a little power hungary and on her twenty third birthday they gave themselves to the deadric lord Moloague Bal in a demeaning cerimony she became a daughter of coldharbor a pure vampire. She watched as Joel walked back to the inn then realized she still had his cloak but let him walk back, he needed the sleep more than she did.


	3. And so it begins

"Look I know you're angry but I had no choice but to leave the scroll, I was alone surounded by vampires."

Isran grunted then paced back in fourth in the main entrance, Lydia was leaning on a wall not wanting anything to do with their fued. Erik was eating in the dinning room with some of the few dawngaurd members.

"Fine. I understand but this means we must double our efforts."

"I agree." Joel said stepping forward.

Isran smiled raising an eyebrow. "You mean to stay?"

"You didn't see how powerfull Harkon was without the scroll, he tried to use it to seduce me into becomeing a vampire."

"By the gods. He must be stopped I need you to round up some...reluctant help."

Joel followed Isran onto the upper level of the castle he brought Joel into a room then presented it.

"You can have this one."

"Isran that's-"

"Take it, it's probubly the only luxury you'll have taking down those blood-sucking feinds."

Nodding in agreement Joel then asked about Isran's "reluctant help". Apparently Lydia isn't the only person he's rubbed the wrong way (Shocking I know) he had the dragonborn and his companions track down some of his old associates, a young breton girl named Sorine Gerard and a big nordic black smith that went by Gunmar. Joel was also given Dawngaurd armor for his allies as well which he graciously accepted, he was never used to kindness from people like Isran or people of higher status but when they showed him kindness he was sure to repay it in full. And it was pretty damn good armor light and flexible while still able to deflect sword blows Erik liked it but Lydia still hated working for an asshole but she figured if the were going to be apart of the Dawngaurd that they should at least look the part.

It took them a four days to track and find Sorine and Gunmar but Erik split to find Sorine himself and he delivered getting to the castle a day before Joel and Lydia. When they finally reached Gunmar sitting on one of Skyrims large mountains they told him whipy they were there but he refused to leave while their were wild troll breeding like rabbits in the mountains caves.

"Fine but you're taking point." Joel tossed him his axe and Gunmar led them in.

"I was in here before counting their numbers they're five of them."

"Joel!" Lydia shouted in a hushed tone. "Five fucking trolls, this is rediculous no asshole is worth this!"

"If you don't like it gaurd the entrance." Joel shrugged causing Gunmar to chuckle.

Reluctanly Lydia joined them in the fight, they were able to covertly kill two of the troll but the others caught on quick. Gunmar launched himself at one of them digging his axe into its shoulder, Lydia doged an attack rolling out of the way then smacked it with her sheild knocking the troll back she dug her sword into its stomach then continued to stab it. The trick to fighting trolls was speed you just had to stike first and strike fast when the reconviened int the caves center Joel questioned.

"I thought you said their was five, did you miss count?"

"I never miss count, we're just waiting for the mother."

Lydia spoke up, "The what?"

They all heard and felt the ground shake as the humongus frost troll mother stepped into the light screaming at the sight of her dead childeren.

"That answer your question?" Gunmar said giving his axe a quick twirl he led the charged against it.

Once they finished Gunmar collected a the smallest troll baby.

"I shouldn't ask but, why?"

"Oh, you'll see." Gunmar walked out

Once they got back to the castle Joel saw that they had fortifide it more and their were more members of the Dawngaurd keeping watch. He nodded to the new members as they entered the through the gate Lydia chuckled.

"If the vampires weren't a real threat i'd garuntee that none of these people would follow Isran."

Joel shook his head smiling as they entered the castle itself Isran imediately shouted at them over the railing.

"Gunmar, good to see you again you'll be working closely with Sorine so hop to it, Joel get up here now...You have a visitor."

He pushed off the railing an walked back into the upper levels.

"See I told you, no vampire threat no Isran." Lydia walked toward the dinning hall to chat with Erik while Gunmar muttered,to himself, Joel slumped his sholders. He had put up with Isran long enough Joel was going to give him a peice of his mind the minute he got up there he was going to let him have it, either he showed him respect or else he'd pack up and leave. As joel entered the room he opened his mouth begining in a loud tone, he quickly shut up as he saw Serana standing before him.

"Uh, Serana what are you doing here?"

Isran interupted her. "_It's_ here to speak with you, then i'll decide wether _It_ lives or not."

Joel narrowed his eyes at Isran but then looked to Serana who didn't seem to care. In fact she looked quiet iritaded so he over looked Isran beening Isran.

"Serana I think you're at the wrong castle this is the one that hunts vampires."

"Harr,harr,harr. I'm here because of...my father as i'm sure you noticed he's not the best person even by vampire standers."

"He did seem a bit, agressive."

She shifted her weight a few times as she spoke Joel couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable with Isran or him, it didn't matter she put on a good front.

"That's putting it lightly, well ever since he heard about this prophacy he's been obssed, it involves me and the elder scroll on my back of course."

"Well what about you and this prophacy?"

"Well like most prophacies it's confusing and vauge but what got my fathers attention was the part about vampires not needing to fear the sun."

"Hm. why come to us?"

"I'm sorry I thought you said this was the caslte with the vampire hunters."

"Not what I meant, I mean why did _you_ come to _us_."

Joel waited for a response but Isran interupted again.

"Please tell me you're not buying this."

Serana looked at Joel. "I came because I thought _you_ would help me."

She folded her arms Serana reminded him of a rebelious teenager in a way. They way she defiantly looked at Isran and him as if they were judging her, well Isran was but Joel nodded his head.

"Ok we'll help you."

"Thanks." She smiled then looked to Isran.

"I'm not sure what the prophacy says exactly so, we're going to need a moth preist, but the closet one is in...Cyrodiil."

She shrugged, Isran actually had something helpfull and unpesimistic to say.

"Well then you're in luck because one just so happens to be in Skyrim, however you and it are going to have to do this alone i'm not waisting men on a wild goose chase, we are at war with your kind. You may stay for now but you lay a finger on any of my men and you're dead."

He left giving Joel a word of warnning "And i'll hold you responsible."

Joel turned his attention back to Serana who was shaking her head. "What a prick."

He laughed and motioned for her to follow if she was going to stay he might as well give her the tour.

"Well as you can see we have a upper level that does not resemble a tourture room to your left is the stair case and right is where my Companions and I rest."

She nodded looking around, he brought her down stairs and down the hall past the main entrance.

"Over there are the dogs trained to hunt, you guest it vampires don't ask how Isran pulled it off but he did."

"How cute." she said walking past them, they growled as she past.

"here is the dinning room where the hungry vampire hunters eat. Do not be alarmed my friends she's with us." Joel said with a hint of sarcasim

Erik nodded at Serana. "Miss Serana."

She was surprised that he welcomed her as did Lydia, in her own way.

"Sup blood-sucka."

She patted Seranas back as she moved past Joel and slumped on one of the chairs iceing her sholder.

"Hello um, Erik," She pointed at him confirming his name then at Lydia,"Aaand Lydia right?"

"That's my name, Joel i'm going to have to sit the next one out I think i threw out my sword arm fighting mama troll."

"No problem I'll go out by myself on the next one,Erik you stay here they could use a good warroir."

He smiled at being refered to as a good warrior by Joel. "No worries, I got this."

Joel walked with Serana out into the main hall.

"I know you don't really sleep much but if you're tired or just want to be alone you can Have my room on the upper level, and before you refuse know that I don't mind sleeping with everyone else and that you have no choice in the matter."

"Thank you." She said it reluctantly, she didn't expect kindness from a vampire hunter but she found it refreshing as aposed to her usual home. Not that she wasen't wanted she just felt in the way at Volkihar or non-existant. Here she may have been hated but who knows Lydia and Erik seemed to warm up to her fast and Joel was kind enough to make her feel a form of acceptance.

"So, a moth preist huh?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, i'm not sure were to start...wait is the college of Winterhold still standing?"

Joel smiled jokingly, "It's about the only thing in winterhold that does."

Serana gave him a look at that remark then shook it off continuing, "Well I remember the college having all sorts of knowledge and books, so I think they'd keep tabs on the elder scrolls as well as the priests who study them."

"Good idea to Winterhold, pack something warm." Joel patted her sholder and motioned for the door. She blushed ever so slightly that it was barely noticable upon her pale skin.

Serana never liked the cold and Winterhold remined her why, the harsh winds blasting into your face, the blinding snow storms that was common in Skyrim not to mention walking in it the horses weren't strong enough for the feirce winds so they've been walking since Windhelm. On the bright side Joel bought them snow gear to battle the elements and thanks to Seranas' vampiric stength she could carry her half of the gear.

"Not much farther! Just past this corner and we should be able to see it!"

Joel shouted over the cold winds Serana shouted back.

"Good! I was starting to miss the caves!"

They trugged through the snow and into Winter hold. He led her to an inn called "The Frozen Hearth" he had to force the door shut after they entered Serana removed her gloves and hat setting them by the firey hearth Joel did the same but added his boots as well he walked up to the main counter and asked for drinks.

"Anything else m'lord?"

"How many rooms you've got open?"

"All of'em, you think we get a lot of custemers who use our rooms?"

The inn-keeper set the drinks on the counter and opened them pouring two glasses. She pointed to the two rooms that were open, Joel put twenty-five septims on the counter paying for the rooms and the drinks.

"Keep the five drinks are on the house, for the dragonborn."

Joel smiled nodding as he walked over to Serana who was sitting at a table close to the fire. Being basically dead inside meant that she had to keep warm especially when dealing with harsh cold envornments. Joel handed her a drink she took it out of kindness rather then nessecity then she felt the tankard, it was warm bringing her nose to the liquid she inhailed the sent of apples.

"They import cider from Riften, on account of the cold." Joel sat on the floor closer to the fire.

Vampires obviously didn't eat regular food for substinance however blood was a sour taste so they would eat a good amount of fruit to balance out the sour with sweet. She smiled slightly at the mug as she drank Serana could feel her entire body warm up.

"That was thoughtfull, thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it."

Joel didn't quiet know how to act around her, she kept a tough barrier up sheilding herself from the world but she seemed to let them down a little around him. Not to mention she was the most beautifull woman he'd ever laid eyes on, Joel understood that it was natural for people to feel drawn to vampires but he'd felt that before and was able to resist it when he helped the town of Morthal from Movarth the master vampire and Alva. But this was different he didn't feel the lust nagging at him like it did when he was around Alva, which was easy to ignore when Lydia was chopping her into tiny peices with a battle axe. No, with Serana the atraction felt natural but maybe that was because she was a pure vampire, or maybe Joel was thinking to much.

"Joel aren't you cold on the floor without your coat?"

Joel had removed his weather geat and placed it by the fire to dry off. He looked up at Serana who was still wearing her now wet coat and boots standing up he offered to take her coat, she handed it to him after unbuttoning it underneith she was wearing what she usually wore minus the black cloak that protected her from the sun. She sat next him by the hearth that ran along the room she akwardly moved a little closer to Joel to keep warm.

"That stupid coat soaked through a little, do you happen to have a blanket? I didn't pack one."

Joel stood up and grabbed one of the blankets from their bags and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." She looked away brushing her hair out of her face.

"Once agian, no problem."

They sat in silence for a moment watching the flames, Joel glanced over an spoke.

" It uh, must be hard for you."

"What?"

"Going against your father like this, it must be hard."

She looked down then back at the fire. "I don't know, ever since I came back he seems more obsessed with that damned prophacy then ever, I might as well have not been attached to that scroll."

Joel may have grown up a poor farm boy but his parents loved each other and him, he grew up in a happy family they considered him a blessing Joels parents had thought they couldn't have children in fact they gave up until one day his mother started to show and since then for better or worse they made the best of every situation, good or bad.

"Well what about your mother?" he asked, "Where is she?"

"Gone, I don't know one day she just disapeared, no one knows where she is."

She shifted a little looking at Joel. "I used to hang around her night and day, she kept this garden in the center of the castle." She smiled recalling her only good memories.

"She also taught me every thing I know about alchemy and necromancy, my only good memories are before my father found the prophacy and that garden. But enough about my disfunctional family, what about yours?"

Joel finished his drink wiping his mouth he told her about his parents an his fathers death and how he had planned on spending more time with his mother but didn't get the chance, saving the world from vampires and all that.

"You're lucky and it sounds like you know it."

"Well I also have my friends that mean a lot too. If it wasen't for Lydia or Farkas I don't think I could've killed Alduin. Or a least made it half way."

He smiled giving Serana a playfull wink as he check to see if their gear was dry. Serana let her curiosity get the better of her and she asked.

"So anyone...special? A wife? Or bride-to-be?"

Joel laughed loud enough for it to be akward and sat back down next to her.

"No, and I don't think I will soon I don't have the time to give a woman or family the attention they deserve. And ever since people found out I was a dragonborn all of a suden this poor farm boy had to become a warrior, a politician and "savior".Honestly half the time I make it up as I go."

Serana nodded accepting the answer. She herself found it hard to not notice Joel and she didn't understand why she found him so...atractive she had never found a man or woman attractive in the way she found Joel. He was humble and ready to help anyone with out expecting a reward he didn't crave power he saught to understand his own. She could see why people would praise his name in songs and toast to him in mead halls, on her way to castle Dawngaurd she heard five stories of his exploits just from strangers on the road or in taverns. And he was easy on the eyes but he didn't have to know that.

"Sounds tough, people who would have no sooner tossed you on the gutters now beg for your help, I'm surprised you do."

He shurgged scratching his head he simply answered.

"People are just people dosen't matter who or _what_ they are." He gave her a nudge.

She did it again, Serana couldn't help but blush ever so slightly.


	4. Mother where art thao?

The dragonborn had found the moth priest Dexion evicus and had recived his help in fighting Harkon however once he read Seranas' elder scroll he negated taking the propper precautions that one should take when reading a powerfull magic item like the scrolls. He was now blind and of no use, he could only offer his extensive knowledge of the elder scrolls. However now as it turns out they need three scrolls one of them would be relitivly easy to find, Joel had left it at the college of Winterhold the other was with Seranas mother who was not so easy to find.

Joel had sent Lydia and Erik to get the one from Urag the orc incharge of the arcanium while Serana and Joel set out in search for her mother they began their search in Riften in the dark corners of the raggod flagon.

Joel had a few contacts in each city but he always got his best information from Delvin Mallory a member of the theives guild. He passed durge on his way in and pulled up a chair across from him, Serana sat down next to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the dragonborn, come to save us from another cotastrophy 'ave you?"

Joel chuckled and put his had out Delvin took and smiled.

"Delvin how've you been?"

"Can't complain we've got a new guild master that makes us a load of money and... 'ello who is this.?"

"Serana, Delvin, Delvin, Serana, now what I wanted to-"

Delvin moved a little closer to Serana making her a little uncomfortable she sat pretending not to notice.

"'ey deary what say after me and Joel here do buisness you an me have a drink."

Serana looked him in the eye and smiled so he could catch a glimpse of her fangs.

"If your offering me a drink how about you roll up those sleaves, unless your brave and perfer a good necking." She winked.

Delvin sat back straight and set an amulet down on the table, leaning accross he spoke to Joel as if she couldn't here him.

"You brought a vampire down here!"

The small crowd looked over after hearing Delvin. Joel waved them away and pushed Delvin back into his seat.

"Shh! Who I associate myself with is none of your consern."

Delvin calmly sat back and had Vekel top off his drink, downing it he leaned over the table.

"Ok back to buisness then, what do you need?"

"Were looking for a woman named Valerica, know her?"

Delvin glanced at Serana then asked, "Is she one'o her?"

Serana answered "Yes she's a vampire and if you want we can wait while you clean your pants. If not then calm down I ate on the way."

"What does that mean Joel!? You help'n the undead? Are you mad?"

Joel pinched the bridge of his nose an brought his fist down hard on the table.

"Do you know a Valerica or not?"

Delvin situated him self in his seat then did his best to ignore the vampire that could kill everyone in the room without blinking. He thought for a second shrugged.

"No sorry mate don't know her."

"Well that was my idea now what where would you hide from Harkon?"

Serana thought and pondered for a moment then looked up.

"I honeslty don't know, Elsweyr? Someplace far away from Skyrim that's for sure. I think he's been looking for a while."

Joel ran his hand down his face tugging at his skin as he set it on the table. Then as though he had an apiphany he looked up and at Serana.

"What if she was still in the castle? You told me about the garden and how Harkon blocked it off."

She looked at him as though he told her he could fly, but then she thought about it.

"You're right, he sealed that entire wing off when she went missing. And I bet that's where she is now."

Joel stood up and shook Delvins hand.

"Thanks for the help as always."

"Anytime next time come alone." He smiled and gave Serana a mock salute.

She Leaned over on the table and put her face next to his.

"Maybe i'll come back for that drink."

"Er-on second thought Don't come back for a long while maybe a month or two, your choice."

Joel was already halfway out as Serana caught up and they walked out together leaving the thieves to their..."theiving".

It was a long jurney back to castle Volkiar but eventually they arived at the small dock that would take them across the water to the caslte. Serana led them through a seemed like a maze of tunnels and traps that shouldn't have been where they were. Locating he secret entrance that brought them to her even more secret alchamey lab.

"Look at this, this has to be it! I knew she was deep into necromancey, I mean she taught me everything I know. Just look at this place it must have taken her year to gather these components."

Joel walked over to what looked a sumoning circle of sorts but it was carved into the ground with candles surounding it.

"What's this?" He said pointing at the ground.

Serana looked just as confused with The circle as Joel was but the candles around it were still lit.

"And what's this thing?"

She walked over next to Joel and stared at it.

"It's obviously...something."

"Really? Something? That's a big break in our search I should have Dexion chronicle it."

He put his arm up on her sholder leaning she pushed him off and replied. "Ass."

"How about we take a look around? Their has to be something that tells us what this is. My mother was meticulous about her research she would have kept a journal or something like that."

"I guess we start there."

They walked around searching, as Joel was looking through the book case Serana walked over to help him with his search.

"I was curious, how did you become a vampire?"

She shut the book alsmost slaming it he was looking at and her face that had a look of distain, Joel felt bad for asking and tried to rectify his mistake.

"I'm sorry I figured you were born this way because of your parents or..."

She laughed.

"Vampires aren't born like normal babies mainly because to give life you need to be alive and if that were true my father would have had an army by now."

She laughed at the thought again, shifting a few books around.

"No, I was turned by the deadric prince...Molauge Bal. The ceremony was...degrading, but for a while it was normal until the damned prophacy turned up everything would have been fine if my father just left well enough alone."

"But no I wasen't born this way, I was human once."

Joel watched as she stared off into the distance, zoned out he reached to grab her attention.

"Serana I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really. Let's just find my mother."

Joel was a little upset with himself but he continued searching for Valericas journal. He took a thin book out that looked like a jurnal and flipped the pages.

"This it?"

"Yes, let me see."

Joel leaned against the book case as she flipped through the pages scanning each one.

"What's the soul cairn that's mentioned in the notes?"

"She had this theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they're used...They end up in the soul carin."

"Ok, but why did she care where souls went?" He inquired

"The soul carin is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls, and recive powers of their own. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the soul cairn itself."

Joel walked over to the circle then turned back around.

"If she made it there, then we'll find her."

"That circle in the center of the room is definatly some kind of portal."

She moved over to it and bent down on one knee getting a better look. Then looked around the labratory silently, letting out a breath she stood up and turned to Joel.

"We need specific ingredients to enter the soul cairn. We'll need some soul gem shards as well as some finely-grained bone meal and a good bit of void salts...oh...damn it."

"What?"

"We'll need her blood as well which is obviously not here."

Joel sighed looking around, their's always a hard part. But wait, dosent Serana share her mothers blood? He thought to himself.

"Wait don't you share her blood?"

"Hmm. Not bad. We better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with stuff like this can be...grusome. Anyway enough of that, lets get started."

After an hour of looking Joel and Serana finally found each of the ingredients Joel put them into the portal vessal and Serana added her blood the portal opened. A deep bkack and purple hole was now in the floor with floating steps that led to the soul cairn.

"By the blood of my ancestors, she actually did. She created a portal to the soul carin, incredible."

Joel peered down watching the purple aura seep into the air. Turnning to Serana he saw her face, it was full of apprehensition and excitment.

"Ready?" Joel said.

"Yeah, after you."

As Joel walked down he felt the soul cairn tug at him as though it was a living thing. When he set foot inside her feel extreme pain throughout his body when Serana heard him cry out she ran down to him and pulled Joel out of the portal. He laid on the steps with Serana.

"That looked like it hurt."

"It did, what was that?"

"Well I should've known. I'm sorry the soul carin is...well hungry for the lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

Joel rested his head on the steps looking at the ceiling he said.

"So their's no way in then...great."

"Well their is but you're not going to like it."

Joel rolled his head over to her, she was sitting next to him looking down. Every time they looked at each other Joel thought she could see straight through him, knowing exactly what his true feelings were. But she couldn't the only way she would ever know is if he told her but he didn't plan on it. Joel thought it would be selfish or an unwanted advancement if he tried to tell her so he kept it to himself.

"Vampires aren't counted amoung the living. I could probubly go through without a problem."

"Is that my only option? Uh- no offense of corse."

Serana stired a little bit then replied.

"None taken, I understand. We could pay the toll another way by giving it a soul...yours."

Joel sat up and scratched his short beard. "Wouldn't that kill me?"

"My mother taught me a trick or two. I could parcially soul trap you and offer it to the ideal masters it might be enough to satisfy them."

"It might? These guys sound like real jackasses."

"The down side is you would be weaker and we might not be able to get it back. But we might once we're inside."

Joel slumped with his head between his knees when he felt a reasuring hand on his back he turned around and Serana reasured him.

"I know this must be difficult for you but no matter what you decide. I won't think any less of you either way."

Joel looked back.

"And what do you think of me now? Some would be hero helpping the damsel in distress?"

Serana bit her upper lip at the thought of being a "damsel in destress" she answered his question none the less. She began removing her hand and putting it in her lap with the other.

"Well, I think you are...brave, strong, humble..."

With each adjetive they moved closer together.

"Smart, accepting, kind, a bit of a smart-ass...and handsome."

They were inches from each others faces when she rested her head on his. They stared into each others eyes her cheeks were a dull read, since vampires didn't have a lot of blood to rush to their face Serana just had a very slight blush. She looked down and backed away. Standing up she headed back up the stairs. Joel stood up and followed.

"Soul trap me, it seems like an easier fix." He said seeing that she was a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, now when you're in the sould carin you'll be weaker but of corse remain mortal."

She figited with her hands a bit. "I know this is difficult, I hope you trust me. I'd never do anything that could hurt you."

Joel moved closer to her but she put her hands up as if ready to push him away. But that didn't stop her from letting him get close, she just made sure he knew where she stood.

"Serana when we first met I let you drink my blood. I gave you my blanket at the frozen hearth. I think you're the most beautifull woman i've ever seen I-"

She stopped him with her hand. "Don't...don't please. We can't."

Joel backed away a little confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you..."

Serana interupted."Please don't take it the wrong way, it's just with all of this going on I don't want to loose focus on our goal."

Joel felt stupid and wanted to bash his head against a near by wall.

"I'm sorry Serana I didn't mean to-"

She Stopped him again.

"Joel it's not that I wouldn't its that I simply can't."

"Oh...I get it."

No he didn't but he wanted this akward moment to go away now. Who knows this might be something that they would deal with later, but certainly not now. He still couldn't belive what he said "Most beautifull i've ever seen" she probubly thought he was some pervert now.

Serana Couldn't help but hide her little blush that she had and couldn't belived she just made Joel look like and idot. And did he mean it? "the most beautifull woman he'd ever seen"? She knew things of that nature had to wait as long as Harkon was alive she could never be free to make her own choices she'd have to wait untill after they dealt with him.

Unless they failed of course or died tragically and Harkon takes over the world killing all that breaths on two feat. But the dragonborn never thought of dieing he already knew where he was going. It was getting there that seemed to be the problem, as always.

"Ok get ready i'm going to soul trap you."

Serana calmed her mind while she performed the spell. Joel braced him self for the impact.


	5. Full circle

"Mother!" Serana stood as a flush of emotions flooded over her as her mother walked forward.

"Mother, is it really you? I can't belive it!"

Joel never saw Serana get this worked up especially over another person he walked over to one of the stone colums that held the caslte like structure up and propped himself against it. He just fought three skelatal giants and was a little worse for the wear. He had a large arrow peirce his armor right where his shoulder met his neck, thankfully it wasne't fatal Serana bandaged him propper and they went to see her mother.

"Serana? What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"He dosen't know we're here we're in a hurry though-."

Her mother had a look of terror as though she had failed in some shceme.

"Then i've failed? Has he deciphered the prophecy?"

"No mother we're here to stop him-"

"Wait a moment...you brought a stranger here?!"

She looked at Joel whose right armor plate was gone and the armor itself torn open to apply the bandage. He was clentching his fingers around a large potion bottle and waved.

"Hello."

He stood up and held up his left hand (Little know fact he is left handed) but Valerica just ignored it like she ignored Seranas' atempt at an explanation. She held a stern hand to Joel like she was scolding a child.

"Mother hold on we're-"

"You. Come forward."

Joel stepped forward.

"It pains me to see my daughter with a vampire hunter who would use the guise of her protector in order to hunt me down."

Joel was taken aback sightly, he understood her mother apprehension but tried to reasure her that he meant the best for Serana.

"I've been keeping her safe this past month. I also took a giant arrow for her."

He downed the rest of the potion and tossed the bottle.

"Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade-"

"I'm after Harkon vampire hunting isn't my trade."

Joel was getting a little defensive. He thought she'd be happy to see her daughter after years of exlie and she want to argue the company she keeps?

"Serana has sacrificed everything in order to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy I think she'd have told you that much."

Joel rubbed his arm and replied.

"Well that is also why we're here...um not to ruin this lovely family reunion which went even better than the one she got from her father."

"Joel." Serana wanted to reach out to him but if her mother found out about Joel, she'd react even worse. Luckily he respected Serana enough to hold his tounge, he finshed.

"We are also here for the elder scroll."

Valerica scoffed, "Do you think I'd have the audacity to intomb my daughter for the sake of and edler scroll alone?"

"Clasping her hands Valerica explained. "The elder scrolls are merly a means to an end, one tells of the arcane wepon Aruiels bow and another says; the blood of coldharbour shall blind the eye of the dragon."

Joel winced at the last part, blind the dragon? he didn't understand that part perhaps it simply meant the sun. he could only hope, he remaind slient as Valerica continued.

"He needs Seranas blood, he dosen't know it yet but he does. And as soon as he finds out Harkon will kill her he'd think it would be for the betterment of all vampires. Serana is the key to the tyranny of the sun."

She let her words sink in. As Joel replied.

"I would never let him or anyone else harm Serana."

Joel stood firm in that conviction but Valerica saught to tear him down.

"How do you plan on stopping Harkon then?"

"I'm going to remove his head."

"Wow. That was almost convincing however if I could simply kill him I would have done it."

Serana stirred at the mention of killing Harkon he was her father after all.

"Serana trusts me. Why can't you?"

She turned to her daughter. "Serana? He aligns himself with people that would kill you. Do you honestly trust him, a stranger?"

Serana finally being akowleged, replied.

"Yes mother I do. This stranger has done more for me than you have in the month that i've known him. And you two talking about cutting off my fathers head like I don't care about him?! Like that's not supose to bother me? I just want us to be a family...but maybe we don't diserve that. But whatever my father is doing needs to stop one way or another."

She was tearing up but Joel knew she wouldn't let one escape. It just wasen't her way Serana had a brick wall protecting her Joel was surprise this much had come tumbling down. She was on the verge of a total break down however Valerica did surprise Joel.

"Serana...I...I had no idea I didn't see that my hatred for your father had estranged us for to long...forgive me."

Valerica turned to Joel. " The elder scroll is inside. However your intentions are still unclear to me."

Joel walked past her an toward the doors. "You may have not heard about me but, i'm a problem solver, Harkon is a problem so I aim to solve him."

She nodded and led them into the large open area that was her home. It looked more like an arena than anything else which is when they heard the roar. Valerica jumped then looked at the both of them.

"How did you free me again?"

"We destroid the three gaurdians."

"Oh-no, that means the ideal masters have sent him."

"who?" Serana asked

"Durniviir."

A huge dragon swooped out of the sky breathing fire and moving so fast Serana couldn't hit him with magic nor could Valerica. But Joel sprang into action his right arm might have been out of the picture but his sword arm was fine. He waited for Durniviir to fly back over when he did he flew low eoungh for Joel to catch him He lept in the air and used unrelenting force on the ground boosting himself to stab the dragon in his heart with enough force to knock him off balance. But when Joel tried to pull out his sword got stuck between his armor-like scales, Durniviir fell to the ground ontop of Joel sending the sword deeper into his heart. Lieing on the ground ontop of Joel crushing him under the weight Joel once again used his voice to lift up the heavy beast as it disapated leaving the bones behind.

"Joel are you okay?!" Serana yelled as she rushed to his side.

"Is anything broken?"

"Ow, no." He replied.

"You said ow."

"I'm fine it's just my sholder." He tried to get up but had some difficulty Serana made him lie back down.

"Don't strain youself."

Valerica watched as her daughter fretted over Joel, she knew then her suspitions where true. Her daughter was in love with a mortal, she walked over to Joel and scanned him with her eyes.

"You're fine stand up the sooner you have the scroll the sooner you can stop Harkon."

"sounds good, Serana help me up."

She pulled him up with one hand using her vampiric strength. They then walked over to Valericas improptu home and retrieved the elder scroll once they had it they all made way to the portal, on the way Serana told her mother of their resent expliots.

"And then we came here."

She finished their story as they reached the portal.

"Well that's very fasinating. You two seem quite the team hopfully you'll prove sucessful."

"Goodbye mother." Serana wrapped her arms around her mother and walked up the portals stair case Valerica stopped Joel as he began to follow.

"I see the way she looks at you. And you've kept her safe so far. So i'm warrning you don't let my daughter get hurt, and more importantly." she pulled him in closer."Don't hurt Serana."

Joel nodded. "I will...and I wont."

He walked up the stairs and met Serana on the other side. He saw she was distraught, her mother didn't come with them. She said it would have doubled Harkons chances of succeding and she didn't want that, Serana had a small smile.

"That was...pleasent." Joel said.

"Yeah it was nice seeing her hopfully some day soon she wont have to hide."

"Yeah that would be nice."

Joel honeslty had no idea what to say so he began to walk out but Serana stopped him.

"We're going to have to kill him aren't we?"

Joel turnned around and saw her blank exprestion he moved closer and put a reasuring hand on her sholder.

"I'm sorry Serana but it doesn't seem like their is another way."

She let out a long breath and said, "I know, it's just-"

She couldn't finish her sentence Joel nodded his head understandingly.

"I know. Serana I know it's hard and I can't promise it'll be easier when he's gone. Just know that...i'm here for you, ok?"

She looked up and nodded

"Ok."


	6. By the blood ofme

Once they had the last scroll Dexion had told them exactly what the must do in order to read them he told them they must travel to Falkreathhold to find the Ancestor glade and find the location of Auriels bow and use it to stop Harkon for good. Wether Serana was ready or not she moved forward at Joels side. Ever since they told each other how they felt things had been weird between them especially with Serana not wanting to get to close to Joel. She was affraid to let him in most people she cared about either abandoned her or just didn't care about her anymore. Even though she re estanlished a relationship with her mother Serana still wished she was with them But instead their was a man named Joel.

Who was anything but avaerage. Serana saw him as the person she wished she could be, free to do what she wanted and Joel had many friends to help him as well I think that's what Serana was a little jelous of his close friendships and the fact that he would have a clearer future after this debocle as they made their way up the snowy but quiet mountian she asked.

"What are you going to do after this?"

He scratched his head and replied. "Go where the wind takes me I supose. I thought I was going to see my mother but last time we were at Castle Dawngaurd I got this."

He took out a letter stating his mothers death from one of the ranch hands at his farm.

"I wrote back. I gave the land to Gerald one of our ranch hands he'll take better care of it then I would."

Serana touched his sholder comforting him. "Joel i'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "She in a better place now anyway. Maybe it's a sign I still got a lot of years in me."

They entered the cave entrance to the Ancestor Glade and it was not what they were expecting. It looked more like an old bear cave that had been vaccant for years.

"Look if this place turns out to be a ghost story me and your pal Dexion are gonna have a little chat when we get back."

Joel helpped her up onto a plateu and walked across a fallen tree log.

"Well I'd hope he knows what he's talking about otherwise your right this would have been a complete waist."

He found another cave entrance and again helpped Serana get through the thick brush that blocked it, she stumbled into a muddy puddle and cursed Dexion.

"These were my only clothes." Her agitation evaporated as they laid eyes on the ture Ancestor Glade.

"By the nine, this place is amazing." He said.

Before their eyes was a beautifull under ground grotto. The sun shown through the rocky ceiling touching the ground and shining on wooden platform next to the canticle Joel walked over to a yellow mountain flower he'd never seen before, plucking it he handed the flower to Serana.

"Thanks, but i'm not really the flowers type."

"Maybe that's because no one ever gave you any."

She smiled her pretty smile accepting it, sinffing the fresh mountain flower smell as they walked down to the platform where Joel harvested the bark from the tree. Now the next part is where things got a little...strange a small flock of near by elder moths surounded Joel.

"Hehe, it seems they've taken a liking to you." She stepped closer to Joel looking into his deep brown eyes and he stared back, Joel brought up his hand pushing her hair back over her ear. By the gods he thought she was beautifull, he slowly moved closer as Serana coughed into her hand akwardly to stop him from doing anything. He looked around pretending nothing happened and they quietly moved around the Ancestor glade as Joel collected his moths that would help with the reading of the elder scroll.

"Wow you're glowing, literally."

"Yeah it feels strange but calm at the same time."

They had returned to the main platform by this Time Joel was surounded by the elder moths. He pulled out the first scroll but before reading he looked to Serana.

"Would you like to read them with me?"

"Um, I don't know those moths might not let me in."

He looked around then extending an arm the moths parted leaving an opening for her to join.

"Of course they would. Because I want you to, come on."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the circle with him. She understood what he meant by strange yet calming the moths invocted a sense of slight euphoria making her feel, happy but not nessesarily happy more like content. Standing next to him as he unraveled the first Scroll then the second and finally the third they revealed the location of Auriels bow.

"There Darkfall cave."

"Just a little further Serana we're almost there."

He smiled as the moths began to disapate his gaze lingered a bit before he put the scrolls back into his back pack. Raising an eye brow in curiosity Serana asked,

"What is it? Something on my face?" She remarked playfully.

"Um, nothing I had something in my eye."

She crossed her arms and gave him a friendly smile. "Bullshit, what?"

She unfolded her arms and walked closer to him she didn't know why, maybe it was the moths effect on her but Joel was still shimmering a little in the sunlight catching his dark hair as he akwardly tried to explain himself to her but before he knew it they were right up against each other. They took each others hands and held them resting their heads on the others Joel wanted the moment to just stand still. Untill he heard loud footsteps as well as the unsheathing of swords.

"Well, talk later-yeah?"

"Yeah."

She noticed it too and readied herself for battle, Joel unsheathed his sword that rested on his back and grabbed his sheild from next to the back pack. And watched as the intruders charged with their hulking gargoyles in tow Serana sunk a ice spear into the first on that set foot onto the grotto floor while Joel was locked in combat with two vampires and a gargoyle. He was surprised that for such ancient creatures they had no idea how to handle a sword properly He ducked under the first swing then brought his sheild up into his jaw and sliced his neck open.

The next vampire tried to bite him but he caught her with his sword pushing it through her mouth and removing the top of her skull. Th gargoyle launched it self from behind him moving quickly Joel doged it getting behind the beast he thrust his blade into its back and pushed it all the way through. Breathing heavily he watched as Serana finished off the last vampire ne grabbed tne rest of their gear and they ran for the exit and off to Darkfall cave.

* * *

As they reached the Inner Sanctum Joel carefully poured the vessel that he dropped four times fighting the defiled betrayed that seemed to be everywhere they turnned. Serana was looking around the desecrated temple looking at the frozen statues of the betrayed.

"Why is their blood around their mouths...Joel?" She turnned around.

"Maybe because they weren't dead when it happened."

Serana made a face scowling at the deformed creatures and continued walking toward the Inner Sanctum of the chantry. Joel wandered down the frozen halls thinking about what they would do when they caught Arch-Curyate Vyrthur.

"Have I told you how much I hate the cold?" Serana complained.

"Maybe if you did it one more time the hot air from your mouth might just melt the ice."

Serana push him knocking Joel off balance.

"Whoa, or maybe you're freezing it, one can never tell the difference."

Joel stroked his short beard thoughtfully.

"Hm. Since when did you get so, talkitive?"

She wrapped her arm around his and whispered into his ears brushing her fangs against his neck she was sure to bat her eye lashes to add effect.

"I perfered the strong silent Joel, the smart-ass Joel looks like an appitizer."

Joel felt a jolt go up his spine as Serana slipped off of his arm. They reached a long hallway and all converversation ended as they walked down the icey hallway.

"You think he knows we're here?" Joel asked drawing his sword.

"Joel we had to light magic water to get into this place."

Serana remarked as they entered Vyrthurs chamber that was surounded by the frozen vile "betrayed" that Kight-Paladin Geledor had called them out of pity. But Joel knew them only as the tortured and twisted products of the dwarves that hid in caves and murdered senslessly. He knew them by their new and true name, the Falmer.

"Ah! You did exactly as I predicted and you brought your fetching companion to me."

Serana looked troubled as Vyrthur continued, she muttered to Joel.

"Is he talking about me?"

"But i'm affraid your usefullness is at an end."

Vyrthur stood up from his icey throne and lifted his hand causing the frozen falmer to reanimate. Joel turnned around and pulled Serana back up the stairs close to Vyrthur.

"Joel what are you doing?"

"Uh cover your face it's gonna get hot."

Taking a deep breath he shouted letting a colum of dragon fire from his mouth melting each one.

Serana plugged her nose and started gagging. "That smells terrible."

The smelly victory was short lived as more appeared. Looking to Serana he shrugged and ran to meet the enemy head on, she joined him as they defeated each one.

"Joel my magic can't keep up with their numbers!" Serana warnned

He tossed her his sword and pulled out a dawngaurd axe off of his belt and continued to hack an slash. His way into the never ending horde He removed the cross bow from his back and fired and explosive bolt at the falmer. Serana fortunately knew how to handle a sword and was able dispatch many of their frozen enemies. Once Joel ened the last one he stood infront of Vyrthur, Serana called out threatening him.

"Surrender now and give us the bow!"

Vrythur seemed to have enough and raised his hands ubove his head balling them into fists and brought them down, causing the room to rumble.

"Joel what's he doing?" Serana was trying to keep her balance as a piece of the roof fell.

"That explain it?" Joel said.

Vyrthur in one swoop blasted Joel back and caved in the roof of the Inner Sanctum causing him to black out momentarily.

"Joel are you all right?"

Serana made sure he could get to his feet and handed him his sword.

"Come on not much further he's on the balconey lets get this stupid bow and get out."

Joel nodded and followed her out on to the balconey and watched as she confronted the former Arch-Curate as he approached them he noticed she had already started to speak to him.

"Enough Vyrthur give us the bow!"

"How dare you girl! I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El. I had the ears of a god!"

Serana rolled her eyes unsimpathetically.

"Until the betrayed currupted you. Yes, yes we've heard this sad story."

Vyrthur had an angry twitch in his face as Serana insulted him. He shouted again gripping his arm that seem to have blood coming from it.

"Geledor and his kind are easily manipulated fools!"

He moved closer to Serana, which is when Joel intervined by making him back up with his sword against his chest.

"Look into my eyes Serana! You tell me what I am!"

Serana sounded surprised, as did Joel when she uttered the words.

"You're...you're a vampire. But Auriel should have protected you."

"The moment I was infected by one of my own initiates Aruie-El turned his back on me!"

He sneered turnning around and looked off the balconey. He continued speaking with a distaste in his voice and a scowl on his face lowering his voice.

"So...I swore i'd have my revenge, no matter the cost."

He looked up at the sky then winced at the sun an returned his gaze down below. Serana stood puzzled at the former Arch-Curate.

"You want to take revenge...on a god?" Joel said in disbelief.

"Auri-El himself my have been out of my reach but his influence on this world was not."

He turnned around and slowly made his way to Serana as he spoke.

"All I needed was the Blood of a vampire and Auri-Els bow."

Serana paused for a moment putting the peices together she paced slowly.

"Blood of a vampire...Auriels bow. It...it was you who wrote that prophecy?"

Vrythur moved in closer to Serana and sneered his next words.

"All I needed was the blood of a pure vampire. A daughter of Colharbour."

Serana hoisted him up by his coller plate and shouted in her face becoming more angry with each word.

"You've been waiting centuries for someone with my blood! You have no idea the pain that fucking prophecy has caused me! My father wants to kill me, You basterd!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs then threw him at the balcony Joel hadden't noticed she picked up his axe and hand had it the entire time. She gave a good swing into Vyrthurs neck causing him to bleed exsesively she removed the axe and bent down to his level.

"You want to know the pain a daughter of Coldharbour can cause with her bite?"

Vrythur choked on his words spitting out blood that ran down his chin. Serana didn't let him try to speak as she dug into his jugular and ripped it out then went back in to bleed him dry. Joel understood revenge but this was getting out of hand he stepped in and try to pull Serana away.

"Back off!" She dug her hands in Vrythurs open wound, he had a face of complete shock that went limp as she ripped off his head. then she tossed it off the balconey colapseing to the floor out of breath. She sat next to a puttle of blood which her mouth was covered with. Joel ran to her and she fell into his arms and was breathing heavy.

"Joel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...It's just...he..."

"It's all right...he got what he diserved."

He was knelt down holding her close her face buried in his chest. He realized he now had about a gallon of blood soaked into his armor but it didn't matter, she had needed him more than she needed anyone else. Serana had come to rely on Joel a great deal since she was "awakened" from her death sleep she trusted him with her life as he trusted her. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I don't know where i'd be without you."

She sniffed a few times and wiped her mouth as they let go of each other.

Joel just nodded and muttered. "Same."

They walked down and met Geledor who had opened a portal that was ontop of the Inner sanctum Joel Shook his hand and as he walked into the portal room that led to the different places in the forgotten vale he looked back at Geledor.

"You had a portal that could bring us to the bow the whole time?"

(seriously play the DLC the bow is surrounded by the other portals incuding the first one you go to)

"Not important, you have restored the chantry and the betrayed are all gone. Which must mean my brother is dead and the hold they had over him broken."

Serana stepped in. "I'm sorry Geledor but the betrayed aren't to blame your brother apwas a vampire."

"So we're really going to ignore the three hours we spent in that fucking fozen wastland?"

Geledor still ignoring Joel spoke to Serana.

"Well in a way that makes me glad. Their is still hope for the betrayed. The bow is yours and i've already made some arrows for you, good luck luck on your jurney and feel free to come back anytime you need more arrows."

"Oh ok we're ignoring Joel now." He threw his arms up in frustration.

"Thank you Geledor. I hope one day your people will flourish once more."

"Thank you lady Serana that means a lot, Good bye.

"Yeah whatever...Liar."

"An good bye to you as well dovahkiin."

Joel gave him the bird and left with Serana.

(Seriously the portal was right there I died when I was more than half way to the inner sanctum three times my first time and i had to start back at solitude where i last saved, Fuck geledor and his free-labor suproting ass. not to mention the lack of gold i got from him all i got was the bow and enough shit to weigh me down five times.)


	7. Wishfull thinking

When Joel and Serana made it back to Castle Dawngaurd the told Isran and the other everything they had learned and when Isran saw the bow he knew it was time to rally the troops and bring the fight to Harkon Serana seemed at peace with what they were about to do. Isran had offered her armor for the fight, which was surprising he had come to accept Serana as more than just a nessesary evil he accepted her into the dawngaurd, Serana pure blooded vampire. The waters outside of Castle Volkihar were still as the dawngaurd rowed accross heading for Seranas home. Joel was sitting behind her and also in his boat was Erik and Lydia as well as Armgear he had matured well in his time with the dawngaurd and Joel was gald to lead his team into battle Gunmar, Isran and Sorine and even Florentious led the other teams.

Joel put a hand on Seranas sholder as they approached the beach. "You ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as i'll ever be. When this is over will you come with me to get my mother?"

He gave her sholder a reasuring squeeze, "yeah i'll go."

He didn't know how happy she'd be to see him but he'd go with her none the less. Isran shouted as they drew nearer and nearer to the shore the pale sky above them. Some wouldn't make it out alive but they had all accepted the possible out come that was battle, some lived and some died. Joel experiance was extensive although he'd never fought in a full scale war he could fight with the best of them and most likely come out on top, and to day he'd have to take another chance.

"Helmets on and ready your wepons!" Isran yelled.

Joel watched as everyone readied themselves he put on his helmet and checked Auriels bow again making sure it was ready he drew his sword and waited. It was Joels boat that hit the beach first they all jumped off, noticing that the vampires were waiting on the bridge he had his team wait for the others when the last boat hit the shore Isran issued the charge.

"Let none servive! I want each one slain before we leave this island!"

Serana stuck to Joel like glue as they ran up the bridge Gargoyles came to life and took out a few soliders. Israns hammer shattered ones head into rocky peices the vampires themselves were fireing destruction magic as well as charging agianst them. An altimer knocked Joel down on his back knocking his helmet off, he recognized him as the one that welcomed Serana to the castle. He reached down to bite Joel but was stopped whe Lydia swung her sword up across his neck and severed half of his head.

"On your feet Joel! We've got a fight to finish!"

"Right!"

They stood back to back fighting off the blood suckers that ment to either turn or kill them. They left a river of blood going down the bridge as they faught to the front door. Gunmar kicked it open running in and leaping off the balconey sinking his axe into the first thing he landed on. Erik faught down the steps that led to the left leading a group deeper into the castle Isran shouted to Joel and Serana.

"Go deal with Harkon we'll take care of these!"

Joel looked for Serana who had fallen a little behind she entered the castle and looked around for Joel she removed her helmet.

"There you are, can't see a damn thing with that on."

Joel let her walk over to him before he spoke.

"We're going after your father."

"Ok...lets move."

They ran through the castle Serana led the way to a large double doored room she put both hands against the doors she stopped.

"Joel...he's waiting."

He moved her to the side and braced himself. "So am I."

kicking the door in he found Harkon waiting in his true vampire lord form.

"Ah Serana you've returned and you brought your pet."

"You know why we're here father."

He sounded exasperated like his time was being wasted. "Your voice dripps with your mothers venom. How alike you two have become."

Serana stood strong and proclaimed. "We are nothing alike because I'm not affraid of you!"

"So you aren't. You." He turnned to Joel and spoke.

"It was you that started this. I should have killed you months ago when you appeared at my doorstep."

Joel drew Auriels bow and pointed it at Harkon as he continued.

"Serana, he and his friends care nothing for you what will they do when I die? They'll just find another monster and they will strike at the closest one."

"You're wrong," Joel said. "I care more for Serana then you ever had."

"You do?" She said turning to Joel.

"I-uh, ment _we_ do care for her er-enough talk lets end this."

"Pathetic, but I agree."

Harkon launched himself at Joel but he let the arrow fly and struck Harkons aboman. He disapeared into bats and flew around Joel fired more arrows at him as he disappeared then reappeared until he came up behind Joel, if Serana haddent warned him Joel,would have died then an there when he turnned around Harkon knocked the bow out of his hand. Joel drew his sword and hacked away at the beast who deflected his strikes and knocked him down then attacked Serana tossing her across the room she let out a small cry as she flew.

Joel charged at him when Harkon stopped him with his claws peircing his sholder lifting him up to deal the final blow he antagonized Joel.

"You weak little peasent! Your insolence knows no bounds, attacking me in my own home! seducing my daughter and turning her against me!"

Joel struggled to get the words out but he did none the less.

"You did that...yourself."

Harkon nodded. "Well yes. But it sounded good when I shouted it." He brought Joel in close opening his mouth revialing his fangs then sneered and let go letting Joel fall to the ground.

"Ugh! You are full of surprises. I can't belive Serana didn't know that-"

He stopped mid sentence as a sun-hallowed arrow peirced his heart from behind. Harkon stood in shock as Serana stood with the bow in her hands.

"Serana...how could you...your own father."

He fell to the floor and burned into ash, like all the rest. Joel stood up but Serana ran to him and stopped him from getting up. She opened her bag of medical supiles and sat him up dessing his wound.

"Serana I'm sorry you had to do that."

She shhed him and continued fixing him up until she was satisfied with her job she helpped him up. Joel was about to say something when she stopped him.

"Joel...I want you to know how greatfull I am for your help."

"Of course Serana you don't need to thank me."

She held a hand up. She looked pretty shaken and wanted to tell him something.

"It's obvious we have feelings for each other but...we can't Joel...We just can't, it wouldn't work out vampires can't have children we can't age so as you get older I'd still be young we just aren't meant for each other an-"

Joel pulled her in close and for thr first time he kissed her. Nothing had felt more right than him being there with her, at first she was taken by surprise but she relaxed and fell into him accepting his kiss. She had never kissed anyone before nor had she felt this way about anyone before. When they parted they stared into each others eyes Joel let go of her and she had her slight blush showing in her cheeks that was unvisible to Joel he thought she was mad and he began to appologize.

"I-um don't know what came over me i'm s-"

"Shut up."

Serana pulled him close and kissed him again.

Upon returning to castle dawngaurd Isran had brought entertainment in light of their success, bards and musicians even a new cook. They all danced in the majn hall and enjoied the feast.

"I swear each time we fight something big we get one of these." Erik pointed around the room downing another mead.

"Yeah but we tend to get hurt when we fight big stuff." Lydia commented, ale dripping from her mouth as she poured it down. Gunmar and Sorine were dancing with the other while Isran was sitting next to Dexion who had retained some eye sight but had become near sided and couldn't see much past five yards. He still was enjoying himself and the drink in his hand. Joel was sitting with Amgaer, arm wrestling with his good arm as Joel lost Serana came up behind him resting her hands on his sholders.

"Hey."

"Oh hey...wanna go a round?" he flexed his uninjured arm.

She rested a hand on his sholder and caressed his cheek. "Come with me."

Joel finished his drink and followed her to her room. Lydia kept a keen eye as she watched her thane and his lover walk up the stairs relitivly unnoticed. She didn't care about Joels affairs only if they affected his safety or his personal being, Lydia had seen him at his lowest and knew what would happen if Serana left him. He would probuly wonnder again like when his father died, granted he helpped a great many people and eventually ment Erandur who put him on a better path but once he met Serana Lydia watched as he became more and more smitten. Either way she hoped it either worked out or ended quickly.

Joel closed the door behind them as they entered Serana backed onto her bed and motioned for Joel to join her he tossed the top half of his dawngaurd armor to the side and climbed ontop of her.

"Ahem."

She pointed to her clothes. Rasing an eyebrow Joel stood up on his knees Serana mimicking him wraping her arms around him as he removed her tunic and lifted it off. She smiled pushing Joel on his back caressing his lips as he removed his pants and hers as well.

"Oh I see how this is gonna go I do all the work and you have all of the fun."

She rested on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a minute.

"I don't remember the last time I listened to a heartbeat." She said one hand on his chest feeling it beat.

Joel wanted to say something but decided against it. He was just happy Serana was here with him and the sex part was pretty good too but once again he remaind silent. She shifted forward embracing Joel and setting herself ontop of him then she remembered somthing important.

"Uh-oh."

"What? oh that's...alright I guess I forgot that you would be..." Joel looked up at her as she sat on him with a slight pained expression.

"Yeah...I did too." She had a look of embarressment. as Joel shifted ontop and moved a little slower for her. Soon she became more comfortable and started to enjoy herself more. Joel ran his hand down her smooth leg as he held her with the other. She hung ontop his back as he caressed her neck and chest she began let out short moans Joel peered at her mouth with one eye open seeing her fangs slowly extend. Uh-oh, he thought to himself as Serana spoke.

"Do you mind?"

Joel shrugged and leaned his face in next to hers making his uninjured sholder avilible. He'd felt worse pain but if this is how vampires did it who was he to argue, at least that's how Joel saw it. Serana dug into his sholder he winced as he felt her take a small sip. He never worried about catching vamperism he was imune. Serana leaned her head back licking her lips then leaned in and kissed Joel.

"Their's something about your blood I can't quite place."

"Heh, i'm an inigma."

"So you are."

Serana lost herself in Joel as he thrust into her she began to break a sweat. She never imagined that she could find someone much less a mortal someone who cared for her, who actually loved her. She may have felt loved by her mother but in Seranas personal opinion this was much better.

It was a dark night Joel coukd feel the full moon calling to him he could feel every inch of Seranas body as well as here the pounding of heartbeats in his head, he tried to ignore it but he hadden't changed in almost two months he felt his body scream as entered Serana.

He remembered what Skjor told him four years ago if he didn't change regularly(preferably on the full moon) you have a chance of loosing control Joel began to feel it coming and he pushed deep down inside of him he started getting a little too rough for Seranas liking she placed her hand on Joels chest.

"Slow down there...Joel?" Joel flipped Serana over she let out a small shreik of excitement as he entered kissing her cheek he continued.

Erik walked outside onto one of the watch towers. He still had a little bit of buzz going on but he had his witts about him, Lydia was staring at the moon. Erik sat next to her and offered his bottle but she lifted her own and thanked him for the offer. She let out a sigh and turned to Erik. they were both member of the companions and had reached the the level of the circle.

"What do you think she'll say when she realizes what we are?" Lydia said holding out her bottle for a toast, Erik knock her glass with his and took a drink pondering her question.

"I don't thinks she ever met our kind. And who cares Joel trusts her."

He stared at the moon as well feeling a twitch in his eye.

"She's going to leave him when he's older."

Lydia felt more alert in the moon light she could hear a twig snap below the castle and smell the fox that did it as well.

"Yeah you're probubly right." Erik stood up and walked toward the edge of the watch tower setting his drink on the side he turned to Lydia.

"We can't kill her for something she's hasen't done and might not do."

"She will. I've seen stuff like this in dragons reach the yarl wasen't as discrete as he thought. And once Serana realized Joel will eventually have to settle down granted that's a long time coming." she paused to take a drink. "But he's going to be devistated when it happens we have to get rid of her...and soon like this week soon."

Erik waved away her strange idea. "Mm-hm. And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know I need to go for a walk let my hair down if you know what I mean."

Erik piped up at that comment. "Mat I join? it has been a while since i've done the same, besides we're safer in groups, buddy system."

Lydia finished her Drink and tossed it of the tower. "Fine but we can only be gone an hour or so. Can't have people looking for us.

Serana had never felt the complete state of bliss and extacy that followed her relations with Joel she was slowly bending down falling onto Joels chest she finally let out a breath. Then rolled off and onto his side she clung to him and felt his heart beat steadily at a fast pace.

"Are you still going?" She joked.

"No, why?" He thought it was an odd question but then again he was, still alert, still on edge.

"Well your hearts pounding like you're running from a monster." She chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe I am." He muttered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing just a yawn."

She laid on his chest a while before sitting up. "Joel thier's something I want you to know."

He sat up against the back of the bed she did as well looking foreward as she rested her head against his bangaged sholder that was injured twice.

"Joel...I uh, know its only been a month but ever since I woke up...you've been there for me and that means a lot I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you."

He shrugged. "Nah, you didn't need me."

"I did too now shut up." she smacked his sholder then appologized.

"What i'm trying to say is the past few months as chaotic and crazy as all hell as they were. You pulled me through them even when it seemed like we weren't going to make it, we did."

"And here we are." Joel said nodding.

"Here we are." she repeated once again cozying up to Joel.

"Joel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said it like it was nothing the words just came out casually and still had their meaning. Joel couldn't belive it that Serana had fallen for him as he had for her, he was walking on air but his heart was beating fast for a reason. He had to leave the castle, his encounter with Serana sped up the process and he had to leave soon.

"I love you too."

"Fucking better."

She sunk back down into the bed and nudged him to join. But Joel had to leave that moment. He stood out of bed and grabbed his pants as he put them on Serana sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I-uh need to do a perimitter check Israns orders."

"Forget his perimitter check Harkon is dead..." she seemed distraught after saying it like it finally hit her that her father was dead.

Joel walked over to her side and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you...and i'll be back."

As he left the room and made his way outside the castle he broke into a sprint and ran into the darkness. He could smell Erik and Lydia, they were far but he could catch them he was soon running faster than any human alive and soon he started running on all fours he growled low as he felt his body change, and grunted as his skin fell off of his body eyes falling out as bigger ones took their place his hands became giant claws finally his wolf was free. He and the others ran through the deep forest hunting the deer and fighting the bears marking it as wolf territory. They had neglected to change regularly on the full moon and now they couldn't change back until daylight, so they wondered out deep into the forest until the morning. They woke up in a pile of leaves with massive headaches.

"Shit Joel we really need to get a little more control of ourselves." Erik said standing up stretching himself.

"Gods Erik turn around." Lydia blocked her eyes as Eriks naked body was stretching.

"Can't handle the heat don't fight the dragon." He smiled and walked toward castle dawngaurd.

Joel followed with Lydia close behind, she moved up next to him and got his attention.

"Joel...about Serana," he glance over to her then sighed, not making any other nosie signaling her to continue. She chose her words carfully and used a tone of warnning instead of her usual repremand.

"I just wanted to say be carefull, ok?"

"Okay Lydia, it's fine I get it you don't like vampires but Serana's different."

"If you say so-"

"I do."

As they contiued their way back to the castle they saw Erik stop in his tracks and look around.

They heard something in the bushes and stood back.

"Who's there?" Erik called out.

One of the dawngaurd came out of the bushes behind him and struck the back of his head sending him to the ground and pointed his crossbow at Joel and Lydia while others binded thier hands and forced then to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!" Joel demanded

The dawngaurd behind him pushed Joel to the ground and stepped on his back crossbow to his head.

"Shut up dog."

All of the dawngaurd wore helmets covering their faces,so they couldn't tell who was who was attacking them. Lydia yelled cursing them and she recived the same treatment. That's when Joel saw Isranwalking towards them.

"You come into _my_ house." He kicked Joel in his stomach "Abuse _my_ hospitality." kick, "Bring a blood sucking feind into my house." kick.

"Stop! Just stop!" Lydia shouted, Erik was unconsious and had been tied up as well.

Isran had them raise Joel up.

"Because you have helpped us we'll let you go, just this once but know that you are not welcome in the Rift."

Joel looked up and only had one thing to say. "If you laid a hand on her I will-"

Isran smack him across the face and tossed a bloody wooden stake on the ground Grabbing Joel by the hair he forced him to look at it.

"She is no longer your concern."

Joel stared at the bloody proof of Seranas death, he had no words for what was happening just actions. He slowly looked up at Isran inches from his face he shouted, sending him flying Joel broke through the ropes, one of the dawngaurd put a bolt in his back he turned around and grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. Picking up his axe he killed the others, brutally and without mercey, walking over to Isran who was surprisingly alive although he seemed heavily crippled Joel grabbed him and sunk the axe into his chest and let Isran gasping for breath. He untied the others and they took the clothes off the dawngaurd and parted ways, Joel never looked back he just moved forward and hasen't been heard from since.


	8. Serana concepisti

Serana laid on the bedroom floor lifless. She had struggled against Isran and the others as he came in the middle of the night to tell her Joel was dead and she was next, they left her there for some reason she didn't understand they had attacked her and for some reason she didn't care to understand a master vampire hunter missed his mark. She blinked slowly as she stood up from the floor the only thing covering her was a blanket as she moved to the where her clothes were tossed by Joel and got dressed.

She had no idea why why the dawngaurd attacked her, they killed Joel and his friends. She stopped to think. Joel's dead. Joel is dead. And they took him from her Seranas' eyes flared with a hungry anger that she had never felt before she started to feel her skin crawl and her blood boil at the thought of being betrayed by those who took her in, and killed the only man she ever loved. She could hear them all each one of the dawngaurds hearts beat as she left her room pounding in her ears she heard someone call out her name as she stumbled her way to the stairs. Serana was to weak to stand, she lost to much blood however now that she was surounded by enemies, she felt a hand on her sholder as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Serana." It sounded old and frail.

She turnned and faced Dexion she hesitated killing him as put his hands up showing he was still a friend.

"Miss Serana they're after you and the others." he said quietly looking around.

"No shit. Where are the others? I'm hungry."

Dexions head fell a little bit. "Serana we should leave-"

"After I get revenge." She walked into the dinning room seeing everyone surprised looks one their faces she calmly sat down and spoke loud and clear on her intentions.

"I want to know who's responsible for Joels death. Whoever tells me just might get to live."

They all reached for their wepons an Serana just sat there. Gunmar put a hand on her sholder.

"Best we get this over with quickly."

She smirked "I agree."

She started to jerk in different direction the others were appalled at the sound of her bones cracking and they all practically wet themselves when a pair of grey, bat-like wings came from her back. She stood up and shrieked jumping on the first person close to her.

Why Isran chose to betray Joel just because he was a werewolf is beyond me I supose he could have felt a little betrayed and Isran also hunted supernatural creatures for a living. He hated vampires, werewolves, deadra an anything that harmed people as well as elves. He saw Joel witholding information as using him to take out vampires so werewolves could rule instead. At least thhat's how he saw it.

When Serana finished with castle dawngaurd she traveled back to Volkihar and reunighted with her mother, telling her everything (except her relations with Joel). She and her mother left Volkihar for good and decided to buy proudspire manor in solitude where they currently live. And where our true story begins...

"Some say he went west to high rock but I say he sailed for Solstiem."

"Oh no, no, no, no. The dragonborn went to-"

"Shut up! Some people are trying to _read_ in the library."

Serana had found that she enjoied reading at the bards college it was the only time people were forced to stop speaking she had also befriended the dean of history Griaud Gemane. And she did not come to listen to stories about the dragonborn, in the past year she and her mother had been living in Proudspire manor which was right next to the college. She spent most of her time reading when she wasen't running erands for her mother, she ran them simply to have something to do but one day she found herself taken by a strange illness in the past week her mother had told her not to leave the house but as usual Serana hated standing still for more than a few minutes.

"Hey, it's an interesting subject." the bard said, the other nodding in agreement.

"Did you hear about his fight with the werewolf in falkreath?"

The other bard knocked him upside the head. "Vampires and werewolfs don't exist idiot."

Serana closed her book and walked away waving to Gemane on her way out. She put her brown hood over her head to keep her from being effected by the sun. she wore a simple looking red dress, she couldn't dress like a vampire anymore. They had to blend in with society now Valerica wasen't a fan but Serana didn't want to be in spitting distance of Volkihar.

She walked to the Winking Skeever and found a quiet table in the back. She resumed reading her book which was "An exploers guide to skyrim" Serana planned on seeing everything in skyrim and then she would move on to the rest of tamriel. Anything that got her mind off of Joel, after two months she couldn't belive he was dead after all they went through it turnned out to be for nothing.

A cloaked man sat across from her and set a tankard down on her table.

"Miss."

"Go away." she didn't look up from her book.

"Serana."

"I said go- How do you know my name?" when she looked up she saw a familiar red beard and hair Serana sat with a look of surprise.

"Erik? I thought you were-"

"Dead? No. That basterd Isran found out about us and he tried to kill us after we turnned."

He drank from his tankard Erik seemed to be talking in a hurry, he wasen't giving Serana much room to speak. She cocked her head head his statement, was Joel alive as well?

"Isran told me you all were dead."

"That must have been before he met us in the forest."

"Us? You mean-"

"Joel and Lydia, yeah they're alive not sure where Joel is so Once I found out you were alive I tracked you down."

Serana felt a flush of emotion then she felt a little sick. She ran outside and threw up on the side of the street, since vampires only eat for taste instead of substinace Serana regergitated blood. When Erik ran after her and found her leaning on the side of the building, to be honest he was absolutely disgusted at the sight so he just looked around and made sure no one saw and kindly put a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright!? For the past few weeks I've been sick with this...illness that my mother dosen't even understand."

Erik stood akwardly as Serana leaned against the wall and looked up at Erik.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She swallowed hard.

Erik tried to help her up but Serana shooed him away.

"Why did you come here anyway? Just to tell me that Joel is missing ? Hoping that maybe he'd come to find me?"

Seranas head fell into her hands she haddn't thought about Joel in weeks and now he was alive? And he didn't look for her?

"I've moved on... as i'm sure he has."

Erik folded his arms and looked down on her simpathetically.

"The suns going down, you want me to walk you home?"

She rolled her eyes, Erik should know that Serana didn't need to be walked home especially at night. When she stood up she imediately felt naucious and propped herself on Erik, she nodded "yes" and he helped her home. Solitude was a beautifull city even at night with the lights from peoples windows and the Skyrim lights that lit the earth for people down below. Some even roumored that it was sovergaurd that lit up the night sky others say magic, either way Serana couldn't help but think of Joel looking at the same lights somewhere just not here.

"Wow nice place."

Erik said as they reached her house he walked her up the steps and stopped at the door.

"Thanks...would you like to come in? For old times sake?"

Erik didn't mean to impose but he did come for her help, one way or another.

"That would actually be good I could explain some things to you."

"Good."

She opened the door, Erik expecting to find Volkihar part two was surprised to see how normal it was. He sat down next to a fire with Serana and her mother and explained what happened to him and the others (minus the werewolf part) during their conversation Valerica even gave him something to eat and showed him where he could sleep for the night. Erik had noticed Serana seemed a little "out of it" the whole evening he didn't say anything because she'd just say that it was nothing or shut up or wanna be dinner?

"Serana, do you have any idea what ales you?"

"No."

Valerica rested her hand on Seranas sholder.

"It's very strange, her body says that she is with child but how can that be? The only way for a vampie to have a child is with another vampire or with a lycan."

"And of course you have to to be beded first." She added

Erik looked at Serana who akwardly glanced away. Erik didn't know that she and Joel had slept together but it seems they did and it seems that Serana now has Joels child. Erik couldn't hide the look of shock on his face as he realized what was going on Serana may not have known what Joel was but she might have figured it out, might have.

"Something wrong Erik?"

Valerica asked. Erik tried to act like everthing was alright when he dropped a dinner knife and cut his arm. Valerica got a cloth and pressed it against his arm then went down stairs to get a bandage.

"We have to find Joel." he muttered.

"What?" Serana hated mumbling it was almost as annoying as whispering but more stupid.

"We have to find Joel." He said agian louder.

"Yeah that would be great except no one knows where he is."

She said sitting back in her chair. When Valerica came back with propper bandages she removed his cloth and wrapped his arm. She niffed the air, puzzled she reached for the cloth that was on the table and niffed it she sneered at it and threw it at Erik.

"Serana you brought filth into our house!?"

"Mother! Erik i'm so sorry, mom he is our guest!"

"He is a lycan."

Erik swallowed hard and looked at Serana. "Surprise." He put his hands up as though he were surrendering.

"Wait if your a...is Joel a werewolf too?" Serana was shaking at the thought.

Valerica had finally put two and two together and fell into her chair surprised. Erik remained silent.

"Erik tell me right now! Tell me!" She grabbed his sholders.

He nodded, Serana sat back stunned and looked down towards her belly.

"I...i'm with child."

They all let the words hang in the air.

"But...but how? It's been two months-"

"It takes a vampire one year to give berth." Valerica ran her hand along her face.

"Serana I can't belive you...a lycan? That's disgusting."

"Shut up."

Valerica sat up straight. "Exuseme?"

"Shut up! Shut up! **Shut up**!" She stood up and shouted at her mother.

"I loved him and I still do, and tomarrow." She looked at Erik. "We go looking for him."

Valerica walked away leaving Serana with Erik. "Are you sure Ser-"

"Yes i'm sure! If their is anyone I need right now it's him...where ever he is."


	9. Useless Markarth

The morning after Erik and Serana began preperations for what was going to be a very long and dangerous jurney that would hopfully lead them to the dragonborn. However Serana didn't want the dragonborn hero that all of Skyrim called their savior, Serana wanted Joel she wanted him to see her alive and with his child. She hoped that he hadden't moved on and maybe had found someone new who he might even love, she did not dwell on these thoughts Serana imagined their reunighting that once he saw her that he would stop what ever it is he was doing and run up to her in a warm embrace. But that was a fantasy, Serana didn't put much stock in what hasen't happened yet and that's if they find Joel, and if he accepts his child, and if he accepts her. And those were a whole lot of "ifs".

"We can check on Lydia in Whiterun afte we pass through Markarth, maybe see if the companions have seen him."

Erik was going over his travel list and his expenses as usual he was short on coin. While it has never stopped him before some where in the back of his head Erik knew he was going to need money. He could always hit up Lydia for some, but she might think Joel's a lost cause like most of the people he ran into.

"Well that sounds good but we're going to need a helpping hand or two I can't carry anything right now."

Erik nodded in agreement. "Well, their's a stable just ouside the city. I think I have money for a extra horse."

"Erik." Serana folded her arms shaking her head.

"That is a great idea but we don't have to worry about money. Trust me."

She patted his sholder and went to say goodbye to her mother. As usual she was downstairs working on her experiments it helpped her concentrate when she was troubled Valerica didn't care for Joel however she was a little sad to hear of his death for Serana but now he's alive and didn't look for her. The thought infuriated her that a degenerate Lycan impregnated her daughter, but then again he was there for her when she wasen't and that was more than once.

She heard a knock on one of the walls turnning around she saw Serana standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going to be leaving soon, Erik's loading up his horse now."

"Good...well I hope your jurney is succesfull."

Serana smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Just come back safe, ok?" She said letting go.

"Yeah i'll be ok, try not to worry."

"No chance of that. When you find him, hit him for me."

"Mother."

"Fine then bring him here and i'll do it." she shrugged.

She gave her daughter another hug and walked her up to the living space. Erik walked in the front door clasping his hand he blew into them.

"Winter is in the air. Best we head for Markarth I got a tip that he past through there not to long ago."

Serana nodded and picked up her back pack, hers mostly had clothes and medical suplies.

"Well Valerica it was nice meeting you. Serana I don't mean to rush but think we should go now."

He felt bad taking her from her mother that she only spent two months with with. But Serana wanted to go and Erik wanted to go now Once she said good bye they left Solitude, the bright sun and sky cascading on the beutifull city for the open road full of danger and adventure at every corner even if it is just a small one. They didn't stop at dragon bridge figuring since Serana could keep an open eye on the road while Erik rested his eyes. She wanted to get to Markarth as soon as possible.

"Who told you he was in Markarth?"

Erik was riding a little bit infront of her he knew all to well about the Forsworn and their unexpected raids on travelers he'd feel safer in Markarth even safer completely out of the Reach.

"One of my contacts in Solitude, he works with the thieves guild and so does his informant in Markarth."

"Those thieves seem to be every where." She said looking at the river that flowed through between the mountainous terrain of the Reach.

"Eh they mainly rob tombs and rich people Joel never waisted time with larsinests, so neither do I."

Serana turned her attention to her stomach she ran her hand down it. There was a small bump

She kept her hand on it thinking about her child. What is its gender? Will it be a vampire? Will it have a father? The thought of being alone with her child scared her more than anything it was why she insisted on finding Joel with Erik, he need to be with her wether or not his feelings were the same.

"You look up to him a lot, how did you and Joel come to meet each other?"

Erik smirked and glanced back.

"Well, I had just entered my twentieth year and I hated my boring life as a farmer and inn keeper. I wanted something that gripped me in a way that I'd almost be frightened but I imagined pulling through it."

"You craved adventure." She smiled as her horse moved next to his.

"I did, still do. Anyway one day Joel came into Rorikstead and I was able to talk to him and he offered to train me and buy my first set of armor."

"Wow that's, generous." Raising her eyebrows in surprise. Is he just a good person to everyone he meets? She thought.

"It was. Even more generous when he put in a good word for me with the companions, they accepted me and I had to prove myself every day why the Harbinger picked me. And let me tell you it wasen't easy." He stared off into space reminicing on his prolauge into adventuring.

"The Harbinger huh? What's that, some sort of leader?" Serana asked.

"Kinda more like a consultant whose word carries a lot of weight."

"Oh." She watched the sun begin to pass over them. Seran then put her hood a little past her face.

"Yeah and about a week-er two we joined up with the dawngaurd I was inducted into the circle. Which is when I became a werewolf."

He glanced at Serana who was looking down at her stomach again. She looked distraught Erik might have been there and he may have been a friendly face but he knew he wasen't the person she needed.

"You wanna know what I used to call myself?" He asked.

"What?"

"Erik...the slayer!"

He pounded his chest making Serana laugh.

"You didn't."

"Did. Joel convinced me that I didn't need it and that Erik worked just fine."

She giggled a little at his old name. The road in silence as the sun went down they reached Markarth.

"Whoa." Seranas head was pointed up the whole time as Erik lead her to his contact.

It was a soothing dark night with the pale moon in full veiw which is when Serana looked to see Erik who was pracically walking on eggshells. Erik could control when and where he changes however the wolf likes a full moon while he can resist it, it is very hard not to let loose. Endon (Eriks contact) was where he usually perches himself, on the bridge above the water that flows through the city looking down on the front gates.

"Endon how've you been?"

"Same old same old, Who's that?"

"that?" He glanced back af Serana. "That's Joels girl."

Endon peered behind Erik to see what kind of girl could tame the dragonborn. He shrugged once he got a good look at her.

"Pretty. What do you need?"

"Joel."

Endon contained a laugh then let it out once he looked at Seranas face.

"That's funny...um, he was here three weeks ago."

Erik shrugged his sholders then leaned against the bridge an looked to Serana then back to Endon.

"Any idea where he went?"

Endon scratched his dark beard thinking.

"Well when he was here he got sent to Cidna mine then he was released-"

"Wait they sent him where?" Serana interupted.

"Cidna mine. It Markarths prison, and main source of silver."

Endon answered deadpan.

"What was he doing in prison?" She asked

Erik nodded his head showing intrest in an answer.

"Well he was sent in for murder. But the charges were dropped then put on Madinach and Nepos."

"Whoa. So he was framed?" Erik asked.

"Well he did kill Nepos and his entire house staff but turned out they were all forsworn. And Madinach was pulling the strings having people exocuted in the streets. Dark times, I wanted my wife to shut down her jewlery shop but she refused, good thing Joel was here."

Serana shook her head leaning against the bridge looking down at the town square.

"He can't go anywhere can he?"

"Well last I heard he was heading to the throat of the world."

Erik knocked Endons drink over the edge in frustration.

"Of course he went there. Jackass never makes it easy."

"Did you really? Anyway yeah that's what I heard."

Endon turnned around and left. "Come see me next time you're in the area."

"Bye." Erik said. He looked up at Serana and realized she didn't know what the throat of the wrold was. It still surprised him how long she was underground for, imortality is a hell of a thing.

"I know what the throat of the world is." She said.

"It's gonna take a while for us to find him huh?" She said nudging Erik for a response.

"Yeah, it might. But we'll find him or he'll find us word is going to spread that we looking for him eventually."

He started walking to the inn Serana close by.

"Erik I want to find him before I give birth. I was hoping he'd help name it."

Erik gave her a reasuring touch on the sholder.

"Don't worry we'll find him before the little one comes."

She smiled and touched the hand on her sholder. They went to the silver-blood inn and stayed the night. I don't think Serana had ever been more troubled or distraught in a way she wished she never met Joel that she never had to carry with his child and that maybe her father should have one that day. But thinking in "What-ifs" never got anyone anywhere and she knew that, once Joel had told her that he was just an average farmer and peseant someone that she didn't typically associate herself with. Joel even joked about it calling himself Joel the average or Joel the crop tender. Serana really wished he was Joel the average right now that way he'd be easier to find.


	10. Blood in the air

Serana didn't like being in the cold. Let me refraise that; Serana hated the cold, so you can imagine her excitment at climbing the tallest moutian in Tamriel. She had to where extra protection from the elements because of the baby and to be honest she would have taken it anyway.

"Not much farther! Just another good mile or two!" Erik shouted.

They did not stop at Whiterun, but they did run into bandits which put them a week off schedual. They had no hope of finding Joel at high horathgar but the greybeards might know where he went. So, up they went.

"Great!" She shouted back. "Just great."

When they reached the peak Serana was ready to fall over tired. Erik didn't worry about he blood intake she drained each one of the bandits and she told him that should keep her going for a few more days maybe even a week. Erik opened the door for her letting Serana enter first, she removed her furry hood and took a moment to take in the monestary.

"This place is so...peacefull."

"That is how we like it."

Serana jumped as Argeir came out of no where. Erik bowed and Serana followed suit the greybeard returned the gesture.

"We were just about to have dinner would ypu two like to join us? At least have a warm drink or two I know the jurney can be...difficult."

Serana followed him to the dinning room and plopped in a chair. She had never been so tired, having a baby was a little cumbersome for someone like her. She accepted the warm drink but not much else, Erik sat next to her and ate like a man who just climbed a mountain. Argier sat at the head of the table and began conversation.

"So what brings a pregnant vampire and a young adventurer like yourself to our temple?"

He sounded casual as though vampirism didn't bother him. Infact he seemed genuinly intrigued.

"Well." Erik began then turned to Serana.

She pick up where he left off.

"We're looking for the dragonborn." She sounded exausted

Arngeir leaned on the table while the other greybeards listened and ate. He asked the obvious.

"Why are you looking for Joel? If you don't mind my asking."

"The child is his...and he thinks I am dead." Serana sounded more choked up then she thought she'd be. Arngeir nodded thoughtfully.

"Then Joel is in fact a werewolf." He said chewing on the realization.

Erik nodded in confirmation.

"Well i'm sorry Serana he is not here. Joel left two weeks ago."

Serana rested her head in her hands then she thought.

"How do you know my name?"

"Same way I know Eriks, Joel tells us a lot." He smiled and ate his food.

They sat in silence Serana had a small blush that was barely noticable. He still thinks about me is all she could think of even though he wasen't there she could feel him somewhere out in the cold terrain of Skyrim.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said." Arngeir swallowed. "He said, that for the first time he was completely lost and need a place to stay. So he stayed here until the companions came for him."

"Fuck." Erik pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew we should have stopped at Whiterun. I'm so stupid."

"It's alright Erik we'll find him." Serana rubbed his back with her right hand comforting him. All she wanted to do was sleep she turnned to the old gerybeard. "I hope."

"Is there anywhere for us to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes I'll show you where you can sleep."

He showed her the extra bed Erik slept on the floor, thankfully he had camping equipment and slept on a pelt blanket. Serana pulled the covers close she could smell Joel on them with his hint of body oder that was at times repulsive, but she'd rather have him sweaty and gross then not at all she held back tears thinking what if they never find him, or what if he dies. She couldn't have this child alone. But she would if she had to Joel may not be there for it but Serana would try she didn't have the best roll models but she would try. She fell asleep clentching her stomach.

So our duo spent another week getting back to Whiterun. Serana was now noticably pregnant with a small bump of a tummy she rode with Erik into the Whiterun stables. Eriks beard had grown out a little the first thing he wanted to do was shave it off. Seranas hair had grown out a little touching her sholders he helped her off of her horse and they walked into Whiterun together.

"This is definatly one of my favorite places." Serana said pulling her hood a little more over her face.

"Yeah maybe we can at least pick up Lydia if Joel isn't here."

"He is here." Serana said giving Erik a cold stare.

"Well, Ysolda gives a good shave so that's where i'm heading. You know where yorvasker is, just tell them you want go see Joel."

"Ok see you there." They walked in separate directions. Serana loved the beautifull tree in the center of the city its blosoms were one of the most beautifull things she had ever seen.

"Its beautifull isn't it?"

Serana turnned to see a priestess of Kynareth standing next to her.

"Yes it is."

"And think it would have stayed baren if not for the Dovahkiin." She walked away leaving Serana to once again wonder to herself. Who hasen't he done? Joel helpped a great many people in the past five years, improving the lives of many towns folk who once thought of him as just another farm hand. Serana wished he would help her he seemed to be there to help whenever someone needed it. Or...maybe it was he that needed her help.

She walked up the steps and stared at the giant mead hall that was Yorvasker. She walk inside and saw them all eating and drinking, enjoing them selves. That all stopped when they saw her she could tell they knew what she was just as she could tell what four of them were. Lydia was among them and stood up she walked towards Serana and hugged her.

"We thought you were dead." She said still embracing Serana.

"Er-uh no offence but you gained some wei-" She let go and looked at Seranas stomach then back at Serana then to her belly.

"You're..."

"Yeah, it's Joels." Serana said quietly not knowing how Lydia would respond.

She stood in slience then raised her arms up turning around "The harbinger is having a child!"

The companions shouted and stomped their feet while Serana stood embarassed Lydia brought her down to the others and sat her at the head of the table where Joel would sit and gave her a bloody peice of rabit leg. Bards were singing songs and they were all getting a little rowdy.

"Lydia." Serana grabbed her attention. "Do you have any idea where Joel is?"

She put dow pn her tankard and looked a little distraught. "He uh, he left a while ago he's in Solstiem tracking some guy named Mirrak."

A city gaurd burst in the door he looked frightened and out of breath Vilkas calmed him down and had him sit down.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The city is under attack, it's the stormcloaks!"

Farkas stood up and shouted. "Lets show them why you don't attack Whiterun!"

Which earned another cheer and they all scattered for their wepons and armor. Serana followed Lydia outside as fire rained into the city from catapolts the empire firing them back in equal measure. Serana watched as one hit a townsfolk as the gaurds were bringing them up to dragonsreach for safety yarl Balgruff and his brother jogged through the city in full armor wirh a large amount of soliders behind them. Lydia shouted and grabbed Serana pulling her out of the way as a catapolt shot hit the ground next to them.

"Head to the castle it's safe there!"

"Lydia I can help!"

"Like hell you will I intend to reunite you and Joel and I can't do that if you and your baby are dead! Now head to the castle!"

They could hear battle in the distance. Reluctantly Seran agreed and made her way to dragonsreach, Lydia drew her sword and Aela tossed her a sheild they ran to the front gate meeting up with Erik she patted his back.

"Did you find her?"

"Wasen't hard once I heard about a pretty dark haired rich girl and her mother moving into Solitude."

"Good I'll join you after."

"Thanks between you and me she's been moody as hell."

Vilkas lead the companions infront of the yarl as they opened the gate. Joel let him be harbinger in his absince.

"Quiet! I want you all focused on the task at hand." He shouted.

They jogged down to the front gate past the drawn bridge they met up with the main imperial forces and waited. That's what was killing most of them, the waiting.

"I wish Joel was here." Erik breathed out.

"You'll do fine kid you brought her this far. I'm sure he'd be proud." Lydia said keeping her sheild up.

"He fucking better." Erik said.

"Stormcloaks sighted archers fire!" The imperial legate called out.

A flury of arrows shot at the approaching enemy Erik had never been in a battle like this with hundreds of men and women charging him. He was a little scared but he could tell he wasen't the only one. It was like time slowed down as the Stormcloaks burts through the wooden barrier and smacked into the companions and Yarl Balgruf. He had never seen so much blood everywhere it was even in the air he could only hope Serana was safe.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Serana pulled a solider out from under the wreckage of a catapolt and brought him to the side and made sure he was ok. Go and hide while the heros play hero no thanks is what she thought as she heard more cries of help and ran to help them. She found a imperial soldier with three arrows in his chest crying out for help she knelt next to him and held his bloody hand.

"Help...me." he said.

She removed the arrows and tried to bandsge the man.

"Please Talos let me live for my wife and child."

"Don't over do it." Serana said as she forced him to chug a potion.

"Thank you kind woman I will remember this."

"uh-huh. Here drink these while I bandage you up." She forced him up and removed his armor and wrapped him up then made sure he drank the potions and went off to help others. She helpped everyone she could in the city. The seige lasted the entier day and even went off into the next Serana had multiple soliders brought to her for healing eventually when the Stormcloaks finally broke off the attack she went outside the wall. And saw more dead bodies then she cared to but she went from appalled to hungry all of the blood was finally getting to her. However she filled a canteen with the run-off from some of her patients and had to drink some when she saw all of the blood over the ground she had to stop herself from drinking the dieing men and woman. But, the smell was definatly off putting.

Erik was sitting by a solider who was dead as was Lydia. When she got closer she saw it was the dark elf from Yorvasker he lay dead on the ground Erik was covered in blood as was Lydia a large companion walked over and laid a hand on Lydias sholder.

"We can give him a service soon."

"Thanks Farkas." She touched his hand as more companions joined them and carried their comrads body into the city.

"Serana." Lydia said.

"Look I know I was supose to stay in the castle but, comon I can help people and I did."

Lydia smiled and gave her a hug. "As soon as we give Athis a propper burial we can leave."

Serana nodded and followed them inside away from the stench of battle and into a slightly less battle scarred Whiterun. Erik walked beside her as they enterd the city.

"I'm sorry this happened I-"

"Erik. Stopped beating yourself up over everything Joel would be proud of you for making it this far and I'm pretty sure he's going to be beyond greatfull when he finds out who found me."

Erik smiled slightly. "You think so?"

"I know so." She said being sure to boost his confidence she forgot that he was just a learner in his own eyes and needed go realize that he was a great worrior who comanded respect on the battle feild.

"Thanks Serana that means a lot."

"Erik!"

A red haired woman ran into his arms and kissed him Serana just moved along.

"Ysolda!" He said now sounding much better.

"Don't scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die!"

"I'm fine...but are you ok?"

Lydia waited for Seran to catch up.

"Farkas said he would join us. Him and Joel were childhood friends."

"Good the more the merrier." Serana said.

"We'll find him Serana don't worry I know for a fact he is in Solstiem."

Lydia reasured her. But all Serana could once agian think about is Joels reaction will he be excited or frightend at the idea of being a father. She couldn't dwell on the thought and just followed Lydia back to Yorvasker.


	11. Calm before the ice storm

Some think it's weird how the weather is so calm after storms, the wind is slight and the grass even feels better under your toes touching the soft dirt. Serana waited at the stables with the clear Skyrim air blowing through her hair as she ran her hands down her womb, her mother said it would take her a least one year to give birth and it had been three months her stomach extended noticably, she thought she looked silly. She imagined that if Joel were there he'd tell her something to cheer her up and make her feel less...alone.

"Ready to go?" Lydia tossed saddle bags over her horse.

"Yeah." Serana shrugged watching as imperial gaurds trained outside the city.

"Solstiem?" She shook her head. "Might as well be the summerset isles."

Lydia leaned over the horse. "We'll find him. Besides, you just might notice you're not the only one who needs him."

Serana hopped onto her horse it was easy to forget that Joel was known for helping people. And Joel always helpped no matter what, and that is why she still held on to the hope that he would embrace her with open arms when they found him.

Farkas rode up next to them with Erik close behind Serana watched as the sun began to rise she scowled and threw her hood up protecting herself from its harmful rays. They rode in silence for a while, no one really had anything to say Lydia took point with Farkas close behind Erik brought up the rear end with Serana in the middle. She suspected Farkas had feelings for Lydia but didn't quite know how to express them, Serana thought it was charming how he would atempt to gain her attention it was like watching a child try and woo his crush. Cute but ultimately sad and rather uneventfull.

He loosened the straps on her saddle while she wasen't looking, Serana and Erik said nothing mainly because they were a little bored and had a lack of entertainment for the past month.

Farkas kicked her saddle sending Lydia to the ground, he then lept of off his horse and offered to help her up.

"No,no it's fine I must have not checked the straps propperly." She said.

"Let me help." he reached for the saddle but his hand was caught and tossed in a different direction.

"I said, I got it." She hopped on and continued riding, Farkas looking a little forlorn slid on his horse and followed.

Serana found herself zoning out while watching the river flow. She paid absolutly no attention to the giant attacking her, Erik was too slow to react to the charging beast as it brought its club underneith Seranas horse knocking her into the river Farkas jumped in while the others fought the giant. She was crushed under the weight of her horse as she hit the water, Serana was able to muster the strength push him off after she felt weak and tired she felt her eyes close and drifted away. Farkas swam with the current and caught Serana wrapping his bulking arm around her, he surfaced making sure she did as well he looked up and saw the Valthiem towers he knew the drop off was approaching and tried to swim out to the side.

However the current dragged him under while he still held onto Serana. As he came back up the waterfall was insight so he did what he could turning around he braced himself for the fall putting Serana infront of him. He heard shouting and the sound of horse hoves as he looked up he saw Lydia tossing a rope to in front of him he grabbed it and pulled close to the shore, but the current was too strong and it pulled them over the edge. Lydia hung on as they fell but was pulled off of her horse and dragged to the edge Erik ran and held onto her. Farkas was hanging over the edge with the waterfall baring down on him his grip slowly gave way and they fell. Erik and Lydia felt the rope slack.

"Shit." Lydia stood up and ran to the edge.

"Are they...?" Erik looked over the edge peering down at nothing he didn't see anything.

"I don't know." Lydia continued looking down until her eye caught a glimpse farther down the river. She couldn't identify it but Serana was hard to miss she was dragging Farkas out of the river Lydia had to catch up, and fast.

"SERANA!" Lydia waved her hands shouting, Serana waved back and pointed father down the river and dragged Farkas until another woman joined. Lydia watched as the other took over and woke Farkas up, the other woman helpped him around the cornner and out of sight.

"Erik forget the horses." Lydia Pulled on her bow string making sure it was tight.

"Lydia, don't..."

She lept off the edge and snagged onto a branch swinging at the cliff and climbing down. Erik stood holding his horse then started walking. They were going to need a pack mule, he knew it and wouldn't leave all of the horses to be either eaten or stolen.

Serana once again was caught off gaurd by the kindness of strangers. The woman that helpped her save Farkas had brought him into her home and helpped dress his broken arm she gave Serana a towel and sat her next to the fire.

"Thank you miss...?"

"Gilfre...And don't mention it." She continued bandaging Farkas.

He flinched at the pain.

"Don't be a baby." Gilfre finished and walked over to the fire with some water for Serana.

"What are you two doing out here?" She said.

"We're looking for someone." Farkas said standing up.

His strong arm was still fine but he wouldn't be able to swing a great sword for a while.

"Who?" She asked.

Serana didn't want her to know who they were looking for so she stood up and placed her hands on her stomach.

"This ones father. He disapeared."

Gilfre laughed. "I'm sorry but I've never seen a woman fall off of a waterfall just to look for her deadbeat husband."

Serana stared at her agitated. She didn't like giving the impression that Joel was a deadbeat, and telling Gilfre that he dosen't know about the baby might make her think less of Serana. Someone knocked on the door, Gilfre stood up and opened it Lydia charged in bow in hand looking around she saw Serana and Farkas no worse for the wear and settled down she sholdered the bow and sat next to Farkas examining his arm.

"Lydia this is Gilfre...where's Erik?"

"He'll be here." She patted Farkas on the back. "Good job."

"Look if you people want to stay that's fine but you're going to have to stay in the workers house, lucky for you their aren't any."

'Workers house?" Farkas asked.

"No, workers."

Serana returned the towel and walked outside she walked over to the clothes line and felt her cloak. Still soaked she walked over to the workers cabin to find a bed she felt pretty drained after pulling Farkas out of the river that she fell in had made her pretty tired. In the distance she saw Erik approaching with a horse in tow she waved as he forced the horse to move.

Serana opened the cabin door and walked inside. Completely run down, she'd rather spend the night in a tent but the beds looked better than the bunk house (surpriseingly) She sat down holding her unborn child she stared off. All she wanted was Joel to walk through the door and hold her so when the door opened she jumped looking in its direction as Farkas walked in he plopped on one of the other beds and closed his eyes. Lydia follwed looking around she shook her head.

"We can move out tomarrow but we're going to have to stay here today."

"Of corse we are." Serana said unamused.

"Serana we almost lost you both." Lydia looked agitated.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Farkas."

"S'all right. Maybe if I paid attention the giants wouldn't have caught us off gaurd."

Lydia sat next to him on his bed. "Farkas it wasen't your fault." She turned to Serana.

"It wasen't anyones fault...we let Farkas rest for a day and we move out tomarrow, no big deal."

Erik walked in and looked around. "Hey."

He found a bed an sat down. He slipped his boots off and rested his head on the pillow.

"I'm going to sleep someone else can do dinner." He shut his eyes.

Serana walked outside and checked the horse for her suplies and pulled out an extra cloak. She walked over to the river side and sat down picking up a stone she tossed it in the water. Watching the waves ripple she was now waiting for the sun to go down.

Gilfre walked outside and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier...I bet the childs father is a good man." She sounded sincere but Serana remained silent.

"Do you still love him? Or are you just trying to dumb the kid on him?"

"Yes and no." Serana had to push herself to talk. She had been on the road for a month now and no progress just directions her mind would think of different senarios as to what would happen when they meet.

"I thought he was dead...but it turns out he's not."

"Well that's good." Gilfre said simpathetically.

"Is it? He's a million miles away and i'm alone with his child." She stood up as her voice grew louder.

Serana didn't let Gilfre get a word in as she continued to vent.

"That fucking asshole Isran! If it wasen't for him Joel would be here! Not Solstiem doing who knows what, he probubly has moved on and...oh." She gave up and plopped back on the ground. She kept a stong wall and never shed tears in front of strangers this was no acception Serana was anything but a push over, she was however troubled.

"Joel? like the-"

"Could you not?" Serana was done talking as Gilfre could see so she left Serana to her pouting and went back inside her house. Serana looked off into the distance the realized where they were she went back to the horse to grab a map.

Lydia was having a hard time keeping Farkas in bed, he wanted to leave an continue the search for Joel.

"Farkas. You're staying in bed and you're going to like it."

"Did you see the way she looked at me? That giant thing was all my fault if I wasen't...nevermind."

Lydia was sitting on the bed opposite of his as she asked,

"If you weren't what?"

"Nothing, nevermind." He turnned around on the bed facing the wall. "Its not important."

"Well apperently it is, if you keep beating yourself up about it."

"Guys I had to bring stuborn-the-horse down the side of a cliff. And carry twice as much gear so please be quite." Erik moaned lieing on his back.

Lydia moved over to Farkas' bed pausing for a moment before she spoke.

"Remember when we spent the night in Solitude a few years ago, before Joel defeated Alduin?"

Farkas turned on his back looking up at Lydia.

"During the burnning of king Olaf festival?" He asked.

"Yeah that, remember when we danced all night eating sweet rolls and meat pies. And then the vender cut us off because we ate to much."

Farkas smiled remenicing on the good times they all had on their adventures.

"Yeah. We danced around the fire until dawn, and that vender said that we'd get sick. which we did later that moring." He tried to sit up but Lydia put a hand on his sholder keeping him down.

"Please rest, I almost lost you once today." She stood up and kissed his forehead then as she sat down on her bed begining to remove her armor plates so she could relax.

Serana burst in holding a map of Skyrim. "We can make it to Kynsgrove!"

Lydia frowned and pointed at Farkas. "No we can't."

"Look here." she laid the mao infront of Lydia.

"There's a hot spring just east of here we get Farkas there and it can help the healing process move quicker and help dull his pain giving him enough strength to make it to Kynsgrove."

Serana let Lydia have the map and stood infront of her hands on hips.

She scanned the map and Thought on Seranas plan. "They day is still young. If we leave now we can make it to Kynsgrove at sundown." She turned to Farkas.

"You up for this?"

"Yeah, lets do it."

"I don't know Serana the hot springs are dangerous, bandits hang around there a lot and-"

"Lydia I am not staying the night here this place is filthy and there is grass coming from the floors."

Serana waited as the others prepared for the jurney outside. Erik was woken up and estatic that he had to bring the horse to Kynsgrove while the others went to the hot spring. Serana thanked Gilfre for her help and hospitallity and they left off into the dry yet moist lands that were the hot springs. Once they go there Farkas removed his clothes and hopped in as steam spurt from the ground, Serana joined in, thinking that it could help the baby.

"See, isn't this much better than the shity beds?" Serana said eyes closed and leaning back under the shade of a tarp they put up to cover her from the sun.

"It is way better than those beds." Farkas agreed.

"You shouldn't speak ill of someones hospitality." Lydia said soaking her feet as she kept watch.

"Eh, were most likely never going to see miss Gilfre again. But she was very helpfull indeed."

Serana and the others sat in silence for the remainder of their stay at the hot springs until Farkas said the pain had dulled and they decided to head into Kynsgrove to meet Erik who had set up two rooms one for Lydia and Serana and one for Farkas and himself. Serana was now at ease knowing that all they had to do in the moring was hop on a boat and sail, she found herself resting her hands on her womb thinking about what kind of child she'd bring into the world as well as what kind of mother she'd be Valerica wasen't a bad example she just let her daughter be raped by a deadric lord while her father reaped most of the benifits.

Serana slowly fell asleep she dreamed about herself in a large house with Joel and their child who in her dream was a young boy. She watch them play outside Joel running around with him and chasing the boy around, but when she left the house to join them Joel was no where to be seen the boy was standing alone crying, Serana ran to him and asked what what wrong he pointed to the house and when she turned around she saw it on fire.

"Ah!" Serana woke up in a cold sweat she looked around making sure no one heard her then lieing back down she clutched her womb agian.

"No one is going to hurt you...Alex."

* * *

Alright we're 11 chapters in if you made it this far I hope you're ready to go a lot farther with my next chapter already writen and ch 13 is already started i might put it out on friday and i might not but 12 will be out tomarrow this i know. So if you made it this far feel free to let me know what you think.


	12. Blood on the ice

"What's that?" Lydia pulled a letter from Eriks hands.

"It's a...a." He tried to grab it back from her but Lydia ran with it reading it aloud as Erik chased her.

"Dear Erik, Yadda, yadda, yadda. Oooh "Love" Ysolda how interesting." Lydia stopped and let him have his letter back.

She shivered slightly as the brisk Windhelm air ran through the streets. They booked passage on a ship in the docks but the captin said it wouldn't be ready until the next day, so once agian they had a delay Farkas and Serana were buying two rooms at the candle hearth hall.

"A pretty woman like you should count your blessings having a husband as threatening as he."

The inn keeper said showing them their rooms.

"Oh no we're not.." Serana chuckled a little then looked to Farkas.

"She isn't my wife miss...but why should she count her blessings?" He asked.

"You haven't heard? There's a murderer on the loose, killed two young women. Poor girls."

She left the room keys to them, Serana glanced at Farkas then walked over to her room.

"A murderer?" He said puzzled.

"Not our problem we don't have to help every person with a sad story Farkas just let it be."

She said as she undressed in her room, Farkas waited outside.

"Joel would help." He tried to get a more positive response but Serana is Serana and a pregnant Serana is more moody than she normally is.

"How dare you. Bringing up Joel like that." She walked out of her room with fresh clothes and smacked Farkas on his week arm. Narrowing his eyes he followed her out of the inn as they walked out Lydia ran up to them.

"Two things, one read this." She handed Farkas Eriks letter causing him to chuckle as did Serana. Then Lydia looked more serious.

"Two...follow me." She led them around Candle hearth hall and down a set of stairs Serana was unfased by blood or any gorey sight but she pretended to be disturbed at the mangled body Erik was looking over. There was a small crowed being held off by a few gaurds however they let Erik and Lydia through.

"I guess their _is_ a murderer in Windhelm." Serana said glancing at Farkas as they stopped outside of the crowed. It disapated as they hauled the body away Erik walked back to them.

"The gaurds are spread thin with the war and all so I offered my help. We've got they day so, might as well right?"

"Sure, might as well." Serana crossed her arms.

Erik ignored her sarcastic remark and walked past them. Windhelm was a nice city unless you weren't a nord if you weren't then you were tossed into the slums, the lucky ones didn't get beat up and on a nice day there was only foot high snow. Serana was already stressed out, she had to find Joel hopefully before little Alex popped out ontop of that she had to deal with the cold which wasen't so bad. But if she thought she was stressed...then she had another thing coming.

"Palace of the kings...definatly lives up to the name." Lydia said staring at the large entrance. They walked further down past the huge dinning table that was...fit for a king...Serana aimlessy wondered down the hall as Erik who seemed hell bent on solving this mystery spoke to the steward.

Farkas sat at the table with the former yarl of dawnstar. As Serana was admiring nordic art a large man approached, he looked regal and kingly but Serana had no idea who he was he kind of reminded her of a loin with his blonde main sweeping back onto his sholders.

"Madam." He said.

Serana didn't turn to him. "Hey."

"Ah, an admirer of nordic art a form that has been neglected due to the great war."

He sounded genuinly disapointed but Serana didn't care she moved on and he followed.

"Do you live in Windhelm? I'd like to imagine that I know everyone here but...some people slip my mind." He looked he up and down not noticing her stomach that was hidden under her cloak. that drapped down to her ankles.

"No." She walked over to the next painting. Trying to brush him off but the burly man was persistant.

"You're a hard woman to talk to you know?" He joked.

Serana turned to him and his stone like face. "Look, I'm going to save you the trouble and just let you know that i'm off the market." She pushed her cloak aside and showed her extended womb. But he seemed to be staring at her eyes which is when she also realized that he was apparently important because...

"Gaurds! We have a vampirein our midst! Arrest her!"

"Uh-oh."

One of the gaurds grabbed her hands and put them in shackles. She was in shock as they began to push her toward the wall as the other gaurds drew their bows. She held onto her unborn child ready for what came next until Lydia shouted.

"NO!" she ran over followed by the others. Farkas stood sword draw infront of the archers with Erik at his side they stared them down ready to fight their way out. If she wasen't so frightened Serana would be touched, only one other person had defended her like this and he wasen't there to protect her. It seemed her list of friends grew by three but the moment was obviously ruined due to the five archers and seven gaurds holding their swords out at her friends.

"Why should I not kill this parasite right now?" Ulfric glanced down then added. "And a whorish one at that."

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Serana bared her fangs and walked toward the yarl being stopped by the Stormcloak gaurds. One hit her to the ground with hilt of his sword gashing her head open which caused Farkas to slice his neck. The others acted pileing on him as blood flowed from their dieng comrad.

"A Whorish vampire _and_ a murderer." He said leaning down to look at Farkas.

"That escallated quickly." The steward said folding his arms watching the two parties feud.

Lydia stepped in. "Look Yarl Ulfric i'm so sorry but they are both my friends and this is a miss understanding, wha would you do if a man smack your woman to the ground.."

"You make a fine point but she is still a vampire I can't let her leave all of the parasites in Windhelm must die." He said pondering the situation.

Erik was now completely surounded by gaurds and had at least two arrows aimed for his head.

"We're friends of the dragonborn I'm his houscarl Lydia and that's his apprentice Erik as well as his friend and fellow companion Farkas. Look if you can't let us go on sheer word alone, what can we do?"

Before Ulfric tried to call her bluff he pondered a moment. He looked to Serana and then the dead gaurd being hoisted off to the hall of the dead. Serana felt blood slowly trickle down the side of her face, Ulfric comanded the gaurds to hoist her and Farkas up and bring them to the prison. Lydia called out as she was stopped by two interlocking swords forcing her to stand still.

"As you may be aware their is a murderer in my city, a murderer for a murderer you can have the young one but the other two will stay." He started walking away when Lydia called out to him.

Ulfic turnned around slowly with a straight faced he sealed Seranas fate turning back around adding. "You have two days to save the warrior." He turnned back around.

"What about the vampire!?"

"What about _it? _It will be burnned in the town square like the rest." He turnned and walked away with no remorse.

Lydia and Erik were carried out of the castle and thrown out the front door.

"Don't come back until you find him!" One of the gaurds shouted.

Erik brushed himself off he looked to Lydia. "What now?"

She sat on the front steps thinking Lydia was often thought of as Joel second brain. She had helpped him plan and stratigized on multiple occations one of them being a prison break almost two moths ago.

"Two days..." She muttered.

"Yes he said we had two days...wait you have a plan?" He said.

"Yeah. You stay here and find the murderer I'll be back tomarrow." She started jogging to the city exit.

"What?!" Erik was shocked, Lydia was putting their friends lives in his hands, he could barely handle the bandits that he and Serana came across and now he had to find a murderer all by himself. He already wanted to find him but that was to have a story to impress Joel now he _had_ to find the killer and it seemed like he'd be doing it alone.

"Lydia...wait!" He ran after her.

"Erik you have to start looking now Serana and Farkas are depending on us. I have to leave now for my plan to work but you need to find this killer...ok?" She placed her hands on his sholders and gave hima reasuring shake making sure he understood what was happening.

"Ok, yeah I got this. Go do what ever you need to i'll have that killer strung up by the time you get here."

Lydia hugged him then ran off. For the first time in a long time Erik was completely alone, no Joel to help him out of this. He stood at the city gates a lone warrior now forced to defend his friends.

Erik was a farm hand like Joel was but even when Joel turnned him into a companion he still doubted himself. Our missing hero was special in a way Erik could never be. And when you try to reach unubtainable goals you tend to not reach them. Joel firmly belived that Erik was a fantastic fighter he wouldn't have welcomed him into the circle if he thought otherwise.

"Ok." He muttered shaking his head Erik decided that the best way to get a lead would be to head to the sence of the last crime. He noticed the gaurds were acting strange around him, they must have already been informed about his current posistion.

He reached the scene of the crime and examined the blood spatted that was still present.

"Ok, looks like he dragged her here, the blood trails off in that direction." He followed the now faded trail that led him down one of the back streets.

Where are you taking me? He thought as he made his way down the street until he reached a large house. He examined the door and noticed dried blood under it he check to see if it was locked. And of course it was cursing himself he reached for his lock picking gear, attempting to pick the lock.

"Comon...that's it...ah! You little...shit." He threw the broken pick and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Shrugging he pulled out his sword check to see if the coast was clear he kicked the door open. He walked in being hit with the musty air which imediatly disoriented him. He kept his sword drawn as he checked the house, as he went upstairs he walked carfully incase anyone was home. But nothing he couldn't find anything aside from blood on the floor, he bent down and checked it. He turnned around checking to see if anyone was behind him Erik was spooked by the empty house he kept imagining a difigured man with a knife that was right behind him with an eary smile ready to kill him.

"Hello what do we have here." Erik said following the trail. "Messy motherfucker aren't you?"

He came to a waredrobe, checking to see if he followed the wrong blood trail he realized that their was only one he shrugged and opened the waredrobe...nothing not even a spec of villany he punched the back of it angrily sending his hand through the back.

"What the..." He pulled his arm out and the back of the waredrobe slid open getting caught on the hole Erik forced it open what he saw was about what he expected except for the necromancers amulet which he had seen a few times before and the two jurnals. He picked them up flipping through the pages he grew discusted at this murdering asshole who was his only hope of saving Farkas and Serana. Erik tucked the Jurnals in his back pocket and took the amulet as he left the house an older woman was standing infront of him her gery hair pulled back, hands on hips.

"And just what do you think you're doing young man?" Her voice was old and naggy.

"Well I-um...Have you heard of the butcher?" He asked.

"Of course, I came up with the name...and i'm going to catch him."

"Got any leads?"

"Well...no. But I will."

Erik started walking away,"Well good luck with that."

"Hang on you're not going anywhere until you tell me why I shouldn't report you." She wLked back infront of him arms crossed.

"Well?" Her voice was starting to annoy him.

"I just found evidence of the butcher in that house and I need to find someone who knows thing or two about necromancey." He was at wits end with stress.

"Have you tried the court wizard?" She said.

Eriks face lit up as the naggy old lady finally said something helpfull he ran past her and headed for the castle. He had to quietly sneek past the gaurds and up the stairs into the mages quaters. When he reach his destination he came upon a seemingly frail old man.

"Exuse me?" He asked.

The old wizard wisked around and approached him. "Don't you know better than to sneek up on an old man!? Nevermind what do want?"

Straight to the point Erik held up his findings the two jurnals and the amulet. Taking them the mage studied the objects carfully.

"Hm yes, I see, well they belong to a necromancer... in good practice it seems."

He said flipping through the jurnals paiges then setting them on his alchemey table. He turnned back around to Erik.

"I assume this is about "The butcher"." He sounded unamused.

"You assume correctly."

"And the vampire and man in the dungen?"

Erik sighed. "Yes."

"Well you might want to hurry for their sakes the next murder will be." He checked the window.

"Very soon and in the markets, hurry."

Erik thanked him and ran out being sure not to get caught on his way out young Erik finally made it to the busy markets he surveyed the area and kept his hand on his kinfes hilt that sat on his lower back. He walked among the people and looked for anyone who seemed odd he did this for hours until night fell. The altimer merchant was packing her things, Erik noticed she was the only person left he watched from a good distance as a man walked by him. Erik remembered this man, he was one of the people he questioned at the crime scene and he seemed to have a knife that was shining in the moon light. Erik started to move as Calixo raise the blade Erik tackled him tossing Calixo into the merchant stands as the altimer ran for her life.

"You want to die now or later?" Erik said.

"Oh I think you misunderstand kind sir. FOR IT IS YOU WHO WILL DIE!" He shot flames at Erik from his finger tips .

Covering his face Erik recovered quickly enough to see the killer running down the street. He chased after him turnning the corner that led to Hijerim the manor the butcher used as his murderous HQ. Erik watched him enter the building.

"No turnning back now." He said as he ran into the house.

Erik heard a synister laugh that seemed to come from all sides of the house. He turned around Sword in hand.

"The lone warrior...what a pathetic cliche."

"The cowering murderer. Hardly a gracious position." He shot back as he made his way up the creeky stairs.

Erik wish Joel were there to help him through this, like he always was he wasen't cut out for this. Erik thought for a moment. Hang on, I've killed vampires giant spiders and defended Whiterun from a rebel army. I can take out a petty criminal.

filled with a sense of confidence he walked down the upper hall.

"Warmer...Warmer."

As Erik entered the bed room he saw nothing. As he turned around Calixo grabbed him from behind.

"Red hot!" he held his knife to Eriks throat.

"Last words?"

"You're really no profetional." Erik said calmly

"Exuse me?" Calixo sounded agitated.

"I mean even a bounty hunter would have noticed the dagger under my cloak." Erik thrusted his blade into Calixos abdoman and twisted it.

Calixo dropped the knife and fell back on his bottom clutching his side he gasped as Erik stuck his neck. Blood dripped out of the necromancers mouth as he fell on his back more blood squirting out as he his the ground. Erik let out a sigh of relef he did it he caught the killer all by himslef without Joel, he would be proud. Now he jsut had to wait for Lydia, Erik decided to wait in the house until morning when he woke up he stepped outside of the manor and walked into the markets as he came to the front gate he Saw Lydia enter with a friend.

"Erik this is Vex.." She gasped for air, she must have been riding non-stop to riften and back.

"Look i'm sorry if we skip the pleasentries but It have a prison to break into." She said, Lydia stooped her.

"Not yet I need you to set up those things we talked about on the way here."

"Got it." Vex walked away towards the docks."

"What are you-_we_ up to?" Erik said.

Lydia stood up straight and asked him to follow."Did you get the killer? "

"Yeah I did." He said sounding a little proud of himself dispite the circumstances.

"Fucking awesome Erik. Now we go tell the yarl and Vex will help us after."

"Got it."

They started walking towards the palace of the kings. And once they got inside the gaurds brought them straight to Ulfric he looked unamused by their presance.

"The butcher?"

Lydia looked at Erik.

"It was Calixo he killed the girls you'll find his body in Hijerim along with his necromantic set up."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow impressed. "Ok...ok, release the nord."

"What of Serana?"

"It will die..tomarrow as all parasites should, you two are lucky i'm letting the big one go."

Ulfric dissmissed them without another word Granting them one visit with Serana, Farkas was getting dressed out of his rags and faced forward the whole time. Lydia wanted to reach out to let him know they came back but the gaurds pushed her forward. They were brought to the cell at the end Serana was in rags sitting curled up on the floors propped up against the wall.

"Serana?" Erik leaned against the bars Lydia mimicked him reaching her hand out. She came into the light revialing brusing aroung her wrists and ankles as well as dried blood from her gash that had stuck hairs to the side of her head, she took Lydias hand.

"Can we leave yet?" She asked, sounding more angry than hurt.

"No not yet but we have a plan don't worry." Lydia reasured.

Serana just stare past them at three gaurds eating at a table.

"Serana?" Erik asked.

She ignored them. "When you get me out, no matter how you do it...they die."

They both turned around to see the three stormcloak gaurds watching them closely. Erik Looked at Seranas face them back at the gaurds he swallowed hard and remained silent.

"Ok." Lydia said not sure what else to say she leaned in. "Tonight, be ready." They left Her alone with her unborn child as they were escorted out of the castle.

"Farkas what happened in there?" Erik asked.

Farkas was quiet, they waited for Vex at Canle hearth hall. Farkas told them what happened to Serana and he, in the prison. They all remaind quiet after he told them, Vex showed up at their table and sat down.

"The operation is a go. We move tonight."

"Just what are we doing tonight?" Farkas asked.

Lydia slammed her drink on the table standing up. "Tonight...we sail for Solstiem, all of us."


	13. His name is Alex

Serana sat in her dark cell awaiting exocution, it was night, she didn't need a window to know that. She couldn't lean on her back because of what the gaurds did, vampires have a aversion to religious items (Like Delvins amulet) the gaurds pressed an amulet of the nine divines on her back practically melting her skin. They only did five out of four and as they came into her cell she stayed seated waiting to be aknowledged.

"I think you know the drill, stand up and remove your shirt." A dark haired nord said.

Serana looked up and gave him the finger. "Piss off."

They grabbed her and forced Serana into shackles she was pinned to the wall her ragged shirt thrown above her head, she tried to cover herself but the gaurd laid her flat on the wall. The one in charge brought out the last four amulets. Her back had the divines symbols going in a circular motion.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes lady Mara." he pressed it against her back igniting her skin she screamed in pain. She was held by the other two gaurds so she couldn't fall when she slumped in their arms.

"Is-is that all you've got?" She said breaking a sweat.

"Well there's also Zenithar."

She let out another scream wrapping her arms around the chain shackles bracing herself as he pressed the amulet on her back and again as Stendarr hit her lower back she was already out of breath.

"Tired yet ? How the little one? I heard stress is terrible on unborn children."

She looked back dark eyes defiant in the light of the torch. Serana didn't know if she'd be saved or if she'd die that day, might as well say what she thought.

"Stressed? I thought this was a...day at the hot springs." Her laugh was pained.

All she could think of is how Joel would act if he was in this situation. He would have kept his dignity, and probubly found a way to escape but Serana imagined him next to her telling her what to say. And the amulets were affecting her psychy as well she saw him next to her.

"_Serana I am so sorry...I never wanted any of this to happen._"

"Joel?" She called out to him.

"_Serana, you don't have to do this alone. I'll be here with you every step of the way_."

"I love you." She said, It's all she wanted to say.

"_I love you too, keep him safe_." Joel disapeared into the air leaving Serana alone.

She braced herself for the next branding, by her count it was Akatosh she waited for the feeling of fire.

"What the? Damn thing wont go neer her." He tried to force the amulet on her but it would not touch her skin it stayed above her back. Serana felt strange like someone drew on her sholder when one of the gaurds noticed it he told the others.

"Uh guys it's right here." He pointed to her sholder.

It looked like a tatoo of Akatosh Serana was just as surprised as they were the torturer tossed the amullet then pick up the Talos one.

"Apparently Lord Akatosh takes pity on blood sucking parasites. But Talos shows no mercy." He pressed it against her causing Serana to jump expecting pain she turned around.

"Performance issues?" She managed a smile.

"No." He jabbed her with it, over and over. "No, no,no!" He threw it on the ground in anger

"I was so sure." He said.

"I guess the aldmeri were right after all." Serana quipped. She recived a smack to her temple and they released her the head gaurd bent over and said.

"You die at high noon whore. Enjoy life as you knew it." He turned around after hearing a faint noise.

"Halt, who goes there-" After a loud thump he fell down next to Serana.

She looked up to see a blonde woman in a black attire.

"Lets move Lydia is waiting at the docks." She unshackled Serana and tossed her some clothes.

"Put those on and follow me."

Serana didn't say anything, she didn't have much strength left so she kept quite putting on the basic traveler cloak and followed the woman out of the castle. It was still night as Seran was hurried towards the docks, they made their way through the slums which thankfully weren't being gaurded. They passed through the gate, passing through Serana felt the cold hit her face she pulled the cloak closer to her face she found it hard to walk and being slightly delusional didn't help.

"_Just a little further_." He said.

Vex brought Serana to the docks and onto a boat she heard Erik and Farkas walk up thanking Vex.

"Thank me with the coin in your purse." She said.

Erik tossed her the money and Vex faded away into the dark.

"Serana thank the eight your ok." He led her to her sleeping quarters as he handed her off to Lydia the boat lurched as it left the docks Erik walked over to the edge of the boat where Farkas was staring at the full moon.

"It calls me too." He said

"Yeah, did you see her back?" Farkas said.

"I didn't need to." The ship began sailing out of the harbor as the crew rushed arournd. Erik saw Seranas imprisonment as his fault if he hadden't been so driven to impress Joel they wouldn't have been in the palace of kings, she wouldn't have been tortured. Now what would Joel think? that Erik went glory hounding and got his pregnant woman thrown in prison for being a vampire.

"I don't know if I can face him." Erik said.

"It wasen't your fault besides i'm the one that killed the gaurd." Farkas slinked down sitting on the main deck Erik sat with him feeling the ship rock he turnned over to Farkas and saw him eyes closed Erik stood up and walked down into the ships lower deck he was givin a small space for his things and a hammok like the rest of the crew the ship had room enough for two bedrooms the captins on top and the spare they kept for passengers Lydia was tending to Serana as Erik passed the room to the crews quaters.

He peered in the room and saw Lydia washing Seranas back it was bloody and scarred with images of the gods except Akatosh. He moved on and slumped into his hammok tossing his boots of he rocked to sleep.

The next few days they sailed for Solstiem Serana had gotten back to full health after Lydia had given her some blood but because it was werewolf blood her healing was slower than it would be on normal people. Serana sat on the upper deck watching the waves crash against the ships hull. She could see the island uphead, a few nautical miles away.

"Lets hope the wondering basterd is still there." Lydia leaned next to Serana making her laugh.

"If he's not i'm gonna be pretty pissed." Serana hopped off of the side as they approached the docks of Raven Rock She stood at the bow of the ship with Lydia, Serana had never been to Morrowind before she never left Skyrim before which wasen't a bad thing Skyrim is very large, but there was so much she hasen't seen and with a vampires longevity she figured she didn't have much of an excuse not to go see the rest of Tamriel.

"A little gawdy but it's...quaint." Erik said joining them he was strapping his bracers to his wrists, he heard about Solstiem and how it was much more dangerous than Skyrim the roumors about the ash spawns and raiders were to numerous to be considered anything but true. And there was also the werebears but that's ridiculous their is no such thing as a werebear.

"Yes, quaint." Serana agreed.

They got off the ship and walked around the town the first thing they did was spread out and ask around town about the dragonborns where abouts it only took a few questions to tpoint them to Miraaks temple just south of Raven Rock. Serana couldn't tell ash from snow in the waste land that is Solstiem, the others felt the same way Farkas stayed close to Serana he didn't want her getting hurt because of him again Lydia was infront leading them to the temple with Erik taking point.

She was getting butterflies in her stomach Serana would soon be with Joel again she could feel it. It had been four months since she last saw Joel and niw she was going to see him with and tell him he's to be a father at this point she had been through to much to care what he thought about it Serana had climbed a mountain tended the wounded of whiterun during a siege, fell off a waterfall and recived torture at the hands of the nords. At this point she would consider finding him dead or alive an accomplishment. Obviously she wanted him alive but the jurney had certainly taken its toll.

"Over there, that's the temple." Lydia pointed out.

Farkas followed Serana and Lydia up the stairs where they found Erik examining the ground.

"Anything?" Farkas asked.

"There was a fight here. But it was a while ago like a few days ago, and thers are tracks leading this way...I think we should follow them."

He stood up and looked at everyone else, Serana and Farkas looked to Lydia and she nodded. Erik led them to another trail that took them deeper into the colder region of Solstiem so they bundled up and kept moving Serana watched as Erik followed the tracks until they saw a village in the distance.

"I reckon they lead striaght to that village." He said.

"I reckon you're right." Lydia said.

"I reckon i'm hungry." Said Farkas.

"I reckon we should stop talking and move."

Serana walked past them and into the village, she saw what seemed like peacefull people going about their peaceful lives.

"You think he's here?" Erik said catching up.

"I don't know, maybe one of them does." Serana said walking up to one of the villagers.

"Hello outlander, what can I do you for?" He said.

"Have you seen or met a man named Joel?" She asked.

"Yes."

Seranas heart lept almost out of her chest.

"He and Frea went out hunting together about two hours ago they should be back soon, uh I have work that needs doing bye."

"He's here!" Lydi exclaimed giving Farkas a jab in his sholder.

Erik looked around and sat on a bench waiting. Serana was so excited but then she thought for a moment...Frea? Who's that? She went and sat next to Erik.

"Hey Erik is it considered...uh how do I put this...Romantic if two nords go hunting together?"

He nodded his head back and forth before answering. "Sometimes."

Serana punched hus sholder and stood up as she saw two figures headed her way. She felt sweat drip down her neck even though it was negative zero, her hands were a little clamy and she hand a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

Lydia met them before she did, Serana threw her hood up and turnned around Erik looked at her puzzled.

"Why so nervus?"

"Shut up please, thank you."

She felt her cheeks get warmer as Erik turnned her back around and saw him approaching his previously short hair had grown out to his neck but his beard remaind neat and trim but she could still tell it was him...It was Joel coming toward her. How would he react? Would he embrace her or would he akwardly explain who Frea is, or even worse reject her because of the child...Alex(At least that's what Serana called it for now she hadden't thought of a girls name yet). Joel walked until he was right infront of her he was wearing large carved armor that had fur covering it, it was similar to Freas which made Serana even more comfortable, he stared into her dark eyes with their glowing yellow irises she couldn't say anything she was so stiff.

"Serana." He said smiling.

"Joel." She replied returning the jesture.

Their friends watched the reuniting of the two lovers as Joel and Serana stood infront of each other for the first time in months, Joel thinking she was dead the entire time.

"I thought you were dead." He said swallowing.

"Technically I am..." Serana said in her trademark smart aleky way.

He smiled a big smile breathing a little heavy as he too was scared stiff. Serana took his right hand in hers and he took her left, Serana pulled them close and onto her womb. Joel was confused at first them slowly he realized what she was showing him, their unborn child growing inside of Serana. His eyes widened as he held onto her stomach.

"Is...that a?" He looked apprehensively at Serana

"Yeah." She said tearing up.

"Gods...I...I."

"It's a baby Joel, i'm with child." Serana finally let a tear slip I'm not sure if she let it or she had no control over her emotions at the time most likely the former but I like to think that she was finally comfortable with Joel and the others enough to show her emotions. He was so speachless he just started laughing wiping his face. Serana did the same as the others looked on a small crowd of Skaal gathered around to see the slayer of Miraak with another outlander.

Joel didn't know what else to do but embrace Serana, watching Lydia smiled leaning on Farkas, he slowly wrapped his arm around her (junior high style) and closed the gap between them. Serana let more tears fall out, she couldn't stop smiling like the past four moths hadden't happen like Isran never betrayed them like she was...alive.

"I missed you so much."

Joel said with his head ontop of hers, Serana bruied the side of her face in his sholder.

"Me too Joel, me too."

They finaly broke the embrace to kiss, She wraped her arms around him as he tightened his grip around her as though he'd never let go. He leaned into her while she leaned back, Joel finally woke from his dispair he'd been carrying Seranas death like a heavy weight on his back, but nkw she was here and he was here and they were embracing. He imediatly fell in love again with the woman who was now carrying his child. Serana brought her hand down to Joel face and brushed his cheek with her palm as they opened their eyes she put her other hand on his cheek staring into his eyes.

"I love you." Joel said, he never sounded so sure about anything in his life.

"I know." She said smiling pulling him in for another kiss.

"Ahem." Erik caughed into his hand.

Serana glared at him, but Joel brought him in for an embrace then motioned for Farkas and Lydia to join. Serana watched as the friends reunited. when they released each other Joel stood back and took it in, his lover and three best friends all in the same place he could only hope to be so lucky.

"If you don't mind me cutting in." Frea said (totaly cutting in)

"We have room for you all in the bunk house." She pointed to a large building that was more like an inn.

During Joels stay at Skaal village he helped build an inn/bunk house for weary travels that would pass through it had four rooms and (Joels idea) a stocked bar full of spiced wine to warm people up as well as meads and ales. Joel nrought Serana into what he has claimed as his room He tossed his armor plates aside the minute he entered changing into regular clothes Seran lay down on the bed an removed her winter weather gear she caught a glimpse of Joel undressing an saw somthing that troubled her on his back.

"What are those?" She walked over and ran her hands down his now scarred back.

"A dragon is a hell of a beast." He joked as she wrapped her hands around him.

He kissed her head before she let go and returned to the bed. Serana placed her hand ontop of her womb when Joel came out he pushed his hair back and hopped on the bed. He moved to place his hand on Seranas stomach but stopped himself and glanced at Serana.

"Do you mind?" He said.

"It's your child too." Serana replied.

He smiled like a child in awe of something he'd never see before. Joel placed his hand on her womb trying to feel the child.

"Wait...it's been four months why isn't you stomach bigger?" He asked sitting up.

"Its because i'm a vampire it took the baby longer to develope so he'll come out around the end of the year." She said.

"He?" Joel lay back down next to Serana and pulled her close.

"I'm calling it Alex for now...what do you think?" She hoped he'd like the name.

"I like it, now I hope it's a boy." He pulled her hair back behind her ear caressing her cheek as they lay close to each other his arm holding her womb gently. They stayed quiet for a while until Serana spoke up.

"Joel their's only one way I could've gotten pregnant...and i'm not mad but." She turned to him face to face.

"You could've told me what you are." She sounded wishfull not disapointed or mad, she was happy to have Joels child but now she just had to make sure he felt the same way. He glanced away for a moment turnning on his back he stared at the ceiling.

"It's a companions thing, it enhances how we fight." He said sounding disapointed in himself.

"Joel i'm not mad, the only thing i'm mad at is Isran for tearing us apart if only I knew were he was-"

"Not alive." Joel said deadpan.

He thought it was enough grim talk and tugged at Serana and she snuggled up to him placing her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. The rythum slowly soothed her closing her eyes she held onto Joel. He hadden't been this relaxed in months Joel had been beaten Miraak a few days ago it reminded him of his battle with Alduin but less important he felt bad for Miraak in the end, he was just a pawn.

"And so the first dragonborn meets the last om the sumit of Apocrypha."

Joel twirled his sword letting Miraak speak his last.

Miraak took a breath and shouted "Mul, Qah Diiv." Dragon aspect crawled over his body.

"Hermaus moro is a fickle master, but soon I will not need him...Soon Solstiem will. Be. Mine!" He raised his arms up presenting his own feighned glory.

"Are you done?" Joel asked deadpan. He cared nothing for villanous foreplay just, justice for the people of Solstiem.

Miraak tilted his head and nodded drawing his sword.

"Not...quite. Fo Krah Diin!"

"Yol Toor Shul!"

Fire and ice colided creating a smoke screen around them. Joel felt Miraaks shout leave, he readied his sword for what came next. Miraaks' sword lashed throgh the steam hitting Joels armor left and right he did his best to doge it but it nailed his armor a few times leaving scars over it.

"Laas Yah Nir." Aura whisper revialed the dragons flying around but no sign of Miraak. Then Joel realized just where he was and turned around.

Miraak let out another shout. "Ven Gaar Nos!" Cyclone lifted Joel in the air.

Miraaks sword wrapped around Joel and brought him crashing to the ground. recovering quickly Joel jumped up and dissarmed miraak.

" Zun Haal Viik!" Miraak sword was ripped from his hands and thrown across the room.

"So this dragon indeed has fangs." Miraak said arrogantly.

"Lis Slen Nus!" Joels sword arm froze covered in ice.

Miraak walked slowly towards Joel repeating his words.

"Lis Slen Nus!" Joels other arm froze to the other Miraak spoke his words of power again he froze his legs again he froze Joel unable to move Joel watched as Miraak leaned close to his face and breathed snap freeze into his lungs.

Satisfied Miraak walked towards the portal when he heard the ice crack he turned around.

"Just give up!" He walked over to Joels froze body and stood infront of him.

"You are nothing compared to me, a speck! A powerless mortal! With the soul of a dragon, pathetic that Akatosh bestowed his gift to one so...Hollow. Yes strange that, that is my choice of words however I can see it in your eyes. You don't care if you live or die do you? How sad."

Mriaak patted Joels fozen sholder. "Not all of us can be as at one with destiny as I am."

As he turnned around he heard a faint grunt.

"what was that?" He said letting his arms sink down.

"Oh, Ru..Ah." The ice cracked around his mouth.

If he wasen't whereing a mask one could have seen his eyes rolled. I wasen't old enough to hear Miraaks tail before it was forgotten by so many perhaps that's why he was so eager to return, to remind the people that he is the first and true dragonborn he saw Joel as a pretender who just happened to be good with a blade. And who happened to be a real dragonborn who dosen't pretend.

"What...did you say?" Miraak sounded curious.

The ice cracked away and melted over Joels head he spit out ice and water before speaking in the aincent dragon tounge.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The ice broke and he charged as Miraak fell over in shock.

Joel thrusted his blade downward but Miraak rolled over doging his attack he stood as Joel attacked him he hacked at Miraaks bracers until he couldn't block anymore Joel removed his left hand as it fell off he saw only dust fall from his exposed wrist.

Joel reached out and removed his mask. He saw somthing that resembled a drauger but more fleshy.

"Moro used you Miraak." Joel said holding his sword to his neck.

"You don't think I knew that! His may have used me but I used his power to become a god!"

Joel leaned down to his disfigured face."Men aren't gods Miraak, talk to emporer septim when you meet him he'll tell you all about it."

Joel forced his blade through Miraaks skull.

"Joel? Joel...Joel!"

He woke up looking around he saw Serana looking down on him. She kissed his forehead and sunk back down to his side.

"Somone's at the door I think it's the Frea woman."

"You know you can just call her Frea, she is not some witch."

Serana stuck her tounge out. "Maybe to you."

Joel shifted proping himself up on his sholder. "Are you...jel-"

"Please Joel i'm not jelous of some back woods nord woman."

"I've know many atractive nord women." Joel said smiling.

Serana stood up and walked over to a bowl of water that sat on the dresser, she washed her hands and ran them down her neck. She looked over at Joel and saw him staring she walked over and crawled back into bed and kissed him.

"That's why i'm not jelous, you can't take your eyes off of me."

Joel grinned and hopped off of the bed. "You can come in we're decent." He called at the door. Frea walked in wering plain clothes instead of her usual heavy armor.

"Your friends have prepaired a meal, they're waiting for you." She closed the door on her way out.

"I wonder what we're eating." Serana said standing up and waiting for Joel at the door.

Joel had a spark of an idea, just one thought that made him question himself. That's all it takes as i'm sure some of you know that one inkling of an idea can transform into somthing great or make things go terrible wrong. For a moment he thought of his future with Serana how she would be young while he grew old would she release herself of vamperism for him? Would she even marry him? Serana hated temples and wouldn't go near or inside them.

"Joel are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah just a minute." He pulled out a drawer revialing an amulet of mara then quickly put it back.


	14. Forever is a long time

The Solstiem night air was crisp and cold like Skyrims, Lydia liked the Skaal but their life style was a little too baren and bland for her. She was sitting outside watching the half moon float above the earth she liked the night not just because she had the beast blood but even when she was younger, Lydia would lay out in the feilds watching the stars. Erik sat down next to her dinking his mead.

"So, what now?" He said.

"Now?" Lydia glanced back at him.

"I say we leave in a day-er two. Joel will probubly want to stay a little longer, it seems these people have grown on him."

She resumed watching the sky transfixed on the stars.

"Yeah, but when we do leave...We're going to have to go to Dawnstar."

"No kidding the only way we're going back to Windhelm is if the imperials win...which is looking good so, there's that." She took Eriks mead, taking a big gulp then handed it back.

Erik tapped her sholder and handed her a letter she took it and read it she turned back to Erik looking reluctant.

"Nevermind what I said before, Joel's going to want to leave the minute he reads this, show him _after_ breakfast." Lydia walked back into the bunk house she knew she was going to need a full nights sleep.

Erik sighed and followed her in, the letter stated that Erandur has come down with a sickness and dosen't expect to live past the month. When Joel found out the next day that his friend was sick and dying he rounded up the others and the charted a course for Dawnstar that very day. Which is where we find our dragonborn heros now on the quite waters on their way to Dawnstar.

Joel came up from below deck looking for Serana, he saw her sitting nere the bow watching the water brush against the hull. He took out the amulet of mara staring at it he pushed it back into his pocket, as he aproached Serana she turned around smiling at him.

"Evening." She said.

"Evening." Joel replied sliding his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach.

They stood together enjoing the sound of the water brushing the hull Serana rested her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat on the back of her head she closed her eyes letting him jold her. Joel thought it was as good a time as any to present Serana with a token of marraige, however he might have forgotten a thing or two about vampires and religous amulets.

"I, uh got something for you..." He sounded a little nervous.

"Oh?" She kept her eyes closed as he pulled the amulet out of his pocket and brought it infront of her. Serana peerd at it for just a second, realizing what it was she jumped and slapped it out of his hand and the amulet fell into the ocean Joels face was that of shock as he reached for it and missed.

"Joel why would you bring that thing nere me?" Serana said catching her breath memories of the nordic prison fresh in her mind.

"Well I thought we could get married, we have a family on the way and..."

"Oh so because I carry your child you want to marry me?" She thought Joel was being a little insensitive, that he of all people should know of her avertion to religous artifacts.

"Serana you know that's not true. I love you for you not because of the baby, comon." He stopped trying to fish for the amulet and gave Serana his full attention. He tried to hold her hand but she pulled it back.

"Do you?" She said acusingly.

"W-what kind of question is that?" He shot back narrowing his eyes.

Serana didn't give him much room to talk. "That night at castle dawngaurd you left to fill a beastly need. You left me to be beaten, almost to death! All because the "wolf" called to you, and I mourned you...And then Erik tells me you're alive and half way across the world."

She was starting to choke up Joel hated seeing her like this he tried to hold her but she stepped away again.

"Serana...I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what Joel? Just what? I thought you loved me like you said you did that night but it was Erik who found me instead of you!"

"I-I'm sorry Isran showed me some pretty concrete evidence that you were dead so I belived him... and after that I didn't know what to do You were there for me when I lost my mother but no one was there for me when I lost you." He said soflty.

"Joel...I...How do I know that you wont leave again, Hm? That you wont find a noble cause and just go." She waved her hand in the air emphasing her statment as she stood firm in her convictions and statements.

Joel paused for a long time thinking. The dragonborn had become some-what of a free spirt in the las five years his experiences and new friends as well as enemies gave him purpose and excitement he only thought about settling down with Serana but she was making him do something no one had ever done before, settle down. Deep down Joel didn't want to he perfered the wandering and the shady taverns he felt he belonged there, on the road.

When he didn't give her an answer Serana spoke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She swallowed hard holding tears that she never let go.

"Are you kidding me? Joel you don't have an answer do you?"

"No." He said disapointed in himself

"Well when you figure out what you want, me and _our_ child will be below deck." She walked past him and went down below deck.

"Ser-aw fuck it...Fuck. It."

Joel knew that if he ran after her it would only cause more problems so he decided to let her go for now. He thought about what he said and then what she said and how she said it how could he ask her to marry him and settle down, which is something he knew Serana didn't like. Slaving away in a kitchen would be something she would not do nor would she spend all day cleaning and taking care of their child she would go mad within a day. He sat against the side of the ship contemplating what their life would be like. He couldn't be a bounty hunter like he used to be or a sell sword nor could he be a solider, he only knew one other trade. Ranching that's what he would have to do build a ranch from the ground up and find a way to make a living off of it. But that would mean he would have to give up his life as well, no more drinking into the night (he didn't drink much it was just the idea of it that made him sad to see it go) no more traveling with friends or mislanious adventures that always left him satisfide knowing he helpped someone.

But now Serana needed his help, and he was more hesitant to help her than he thought but not anymore. If he was going to be domesticated it would be with her and no one else he kenw he also had one thing to do, but he really didn't want to. For him to settle down he'd have to expel the beast with in there was no way the two could co-inside it never settled down even now Joel could feel it calling to him almost nagging him, He looked over the ship and saw where they were passing. Ysgramors tomb, it was now or never and Joel chose now he stood up and ran to the helmsmen calling out.

"Captain!"" As he ran up to him.

Serana was lying in her bed alone once agian, she was waiting for Joel to come down and apologize but he never came instead she heard a knock at the door. She jumped up and walked over to the door fixing herself as she opened the door to see someone she didn't quite expect.

"Lydia? What are you doing here, I thought you were asleep." Serana stood in the door way.

"What happened." It wasen't a question so much as consouling words. Serana stepped back inviting her in, she sat down on the bed with Lydia.

"Joel proposed." She said.

Lydia smiled patting her on the sholder. "That's great, but why the long face?"

"It's my fault, I freaked out when I saw the amulet of mara all because of those stupid nord gaurds. And he said a few hurtful things." She turnned to Lydia.

"When I asked him if he would leave again, or go off on some note-worthy quest he didn't have an answer."

Lydia took Serana in her arms and hugged her. "Look you have every right to be...aprehensive about this as well as angry it's a big commitment and Joel wouldn't have propsed if he thought you weren't worth it, if Alex wasen't worth it, but he dosen't have forever like you. He can die from old age, how could he settle down when you wont?" She stood up and left Serana to think about what she said.

She knew Joel loved her and wish she didn't over react but he needed to know how she felt about him being gone no it wasen't his fault but Erik found her and if he did why couldn't Joel? He asked her to marry him and she tossed his token into the ocean. And she knew he could never settle down with his wolf blood, what did he expect? For Serana to just accept and become what? A house keeper, no thanks.

She saw marriage as a trap that led to domesticity and house life. She never thought of it as love how could Joel love her then expect her to be caged up in a small house cooking and cleaning while taking care of a baby all day. Now i'm no expert on marriage nor can I claim to be an expert of woman ;) but in those days their were two types; the ones that craved domesticity and marriage and the ones that didn't Serana fell somewhere in the middle she wanted to be with Joel for as long as she lived however she can live for a very long time and their would only be one way for them to be together. She had to cure herself of vampirism.

She fell on her back once again resting her hands on unborn Alex. She let herself drift away as the ship rocked in the water rocking her to sleep.

Farkas felt the boat stop a while ago and after talking to the captin he realized what was happening Joel was banishing the beast from his body. Farkas didn't care he just wanted to hurry up to dry land their was something about the lone waters that made him uneasy.

"Master Farkas!" The captain sat with him on the steps that led to the helm.

"Captain." He replied.

"Any idea how long master Joel will take?" the captin asked

"Nope." Farkas sat on the steps and looked around he knew what Joel was doing and he admired it he was giving up apart of himself for a woman no less. Farkas wondered if he could do the same under a number of cercumstances, but he quickly dispelled such thoughts. All of a suden he fell the ship lurch ever so slighly.

"You feel that?" He asked the captin.

"Feel what?"

The ship lurched once again.

"That."

Farkas looked over the edge he saw the ice crack turning to the captain who shouted.

"All hands! All hands! Wake up ye salty sea devils!"

Serana found herself in a room she knew where she was, she was home and across from her was a craddle she felt saddness as she approached it a saddness that over took her she colapsed and cried on the floor she felt her womb and nothing was there. Joel had picked her up and he held her, she didn't understand what was happening but when she peered at the craddle she woke up.

To the stomping of boots and shouting sailers she saw Lydia poked her head out of her bunk and jumped into the fray that was now the belly of the ship. Serana followed them up to the main deck and peered over the side she noticed something familiar like what she and Joel saw at the forgotten veil the ice cracks that ran along the ice as though something was under it.

"Stay away from the edge!"

She shouted as a sea dragon shot from the ice hissing fire at the crew. A few of them fired arrows at it as it few above them Lydia fired her bow but most shots were futile. The dragon was too fast and agile. It swooped down and crashed into one of the masts causing it to fall on a crew member it came back around and spit fire that caught the sails the crew quickly moved to toss them off of the ship.

"It's coming back around Cap'n!" A crewmen shouted,Farkas lifted his great sword as the dragon flew over then and launched it at the beast going through its wing and landing somewhere in the distance.

"Nice shot!" Lydia said.

"Eh, he's still flying." He mumbled.

"Where's Joel!?" Erik shouted over the roar of the dragon.

"I don't know!" Lydia replied firing at the dragon.

Farkas decided to remain silent he knew he'd be there soon...hopfully. Serana shot ice spears missing most shots like the others but she landed a few however unfazed the sea dragon was. It flew past the ship creating a gust of wind that nearly tipped the ship over causing the crew and the others to tumble over Erik was caught off balance and rolled over off of the edge Serana lept after him and caught his hand she used all of the strength she could use without hurting the baby, but Erik was slowly sliping.

"Erik hang on!" She yelled.

"I can't i'm slipping!" He panicked as he lost his grip when the ship regained its balance. One of the crew rushed to help her, he helpped Serana lift Erik over the side and they fell onto the deck of the ship Serana was out of breath lying on the ship she looked towards the icy cliff that the ship was slowly heading towards. The dragon turned around passing the cliff it pulled its head back ready to finish off the ship Serana felt a bead of sweat go down her face as she watched the the dragon fly straight for the ship.

"Fire everything you've got!" The captaim shouted.

Sometimes we pray and don't know it like when you're at the edge of a cliff looking down you're transfixed by the notion that one step could kill you. You don't think about inevitable death your mind just gos blank and that's what happend to Serana as the dragon shot a burst of fire at the ship but only a small burst catching the second mast.

As the beast shot fire It was knocked off balance by an unrelenting force shout. Joel had picked up Farkas' great sword and slowed time as he lept off of the icy cliff the dragon had passed, he landed on its back and gave the great sword a powerfull swing slicing through its neck and severing its head, the remains and Joel plumeted into the frozen waters that crashed against the ship.

Serna was snapped out of her trance and ran to the side.

"Some one do something he'll freeze!" She felt helpless if it wasen't for the safety of her unborn child she would have lept in already but it seemed Joel was a master of saving him self as well as others as he shot out of the water (onther reason why unrelenting force is the best shout) and landed on the deck coughing.

"Joel!" Serana ran to his side.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! You could've fozen to death!" She helpped him up as the others moved around trying to make the ship sea worthy again.

"Serana..." He was about to say something when he decided to kiss her instead.

"Well that's great Joel but seriously you need to stop risking your life I don't care if you're some big bad wolf or not-"

"I'm not...anymore." He said looking her in the eyes.

She was confused and asked,"What do you mean, not anymore?"

"Well the tomb of ysgramor isn't far away so I hopped onto shore and went north." He pointed.

"And I cured myself there, I'm human again." He stopped Serana from saying anything and continued talking.

"And i'm sorry if I forgot about the amulet thing Serana and i'm sorry that I didn't have an answer before and damn it I may never have one."

Serana looked off, it wasen't what she had expected to hear but Joel continued.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but I will be...better i'll never leave your side again nor will I ever abandon you Serana you're to important to me and I deserved what you said earlier, I may not enjoy settling down like I know you wont but maybe if we do it together we'll be happier."

He stopped as he ran out of breath Joel did everything he could to not shiver but he couldn't help it. Serana wrapped her arms around him and held him close he did the same she kissed his cold cheek.

"I want this to work Joel, I realy do. And I do love you and I do want to be with you as long as I live but...I'm scared...of dying of getting so old that My body stops working, I-I'm scared."

Joel kissed her forehead and made sure she was looking him in the eye.

"Serana, I can't promise you'll never die if you remove vampirism... in fact that means you will... die."

That didn't boost her confidence much she looked down ashamed almost, that she couldn't fully comit to him in the way he wanted to. But Joel stood firm and agian made sure she understood where he stood.

"But I can promise you wont do it alone. I promise i'll never leave your side. And that i'll still love you if you decide to stay the same, just know that if you choose vampirism...you don't choose me."

Serana was taken aback by this statement. The crew was avoding them purposfully, no way they were going to get in the middle of this one.

"What are saying Joel? I thought you were ok with me being who I am."

"Oh I do Serana and I am, it's just...How can you love me if you wont be with me? I'm talking about growing old together, _you_ are the person I want to be old and usless with but quite frankly i've seen the gerybeards and they're not that usless but they are pretty old."

"I know you're scared and I am too, but I realized something. We can't be who we are and raise a child, we just can't."

She couldn't belive that Joel had given her an ultimatum she thought that...well she didn't know what she thought. Perhaps Serana still thought it hard to belive that Joel would stay with her for the remainder of her life which would still be pretty long if she decided to cure herself they were both in their twenties Joel was twenty five and Serana twenty three(In body)

she looked him in the face and said.

"I don't know. Joel you're going to have to give me some time." She sounded disapointed in herself that Joel gave up his power but she could not give up hers.

"Ok...What?." He sounded confused she got mad at him for not saying that he would never leave her but she wouldn't do the same?

She looked away from him ashamed of herself.

"Excuse my language but, are you fucking kidding me? Serana I just gave up my power, the ability to defeat any enemy but I don't need that anymore because I wanna be with you."

She didn't have anything to say. Joel was furious but didn't let it show he knew he had to be gental with her, she had lived with vamperism longer than he had the beast blood and he understood that so he made a decison.

"Well maybe we should...take a break. At least until we figure out what we're going to do."

Serana nodded as he brushed her hair back over her ear and kissed her forehead. " I love you. I need you to know that i'm not asking you out of selfishness but out of love."

"I love you too. And I understand we should take time to figure out what we are I certainly never planned on having a child."

"And i'm sorry I put you in this position so soon. I should have never put you in this situation." He smiled slightly letting her know that things just might be ok.

"Well as I recal," She said." I _was_ asking for it." She gave Joel a sly smiled and hugged him.

"And I'd do it again."

Joel Let go of her and then then went to help with ship repairs. They had to row the rest of the way to Dawnstar but they made it all the same Joel found Erandur at the alchemists home lying in bed. He had never seen him so weak Joel had seen him struggle a few times but never to weak to stand.

"Erandur," He said. Joel was in the building alone, the crochety old alchemist only let in one visiter.

"My son, how are you?" Erandur said sitting up.

"Fine, fine. I found Serana or rather she found me." He said smiling.

Joel had been sending Erandur letters about his exploits with the dawn gaurd imcluding their betrayal and Seranas "death". He went to see his friend when he was lost and alone Eradur convinced him to go to the greybeards for guidence. And we know what happens after that.

"Ah I'm glad to hear this my son, I know how you feel about her even though she is...a vampire." He cocked his head at Joel. Erandur had been trying to get Joel to give up his beast blood for some time he said that someone choosen by the gods shouldn't practice in deadric activities.

"Well it seems you were right about one thing." Joel said sitting back in the bed side chair.

"She's pregnant...because of the wolf. I cured myself earlier today."

Erandur touched his hand comforting him.

"I'm happy for you Joel, I know that curing yourself must have been difficult for you but I think you made the right choice...and as for the child."

Joel saw a smile crack between Erandurs lips, he leaned over and hugged Joel.

"You've given and old man reason to live, I'll beat this illness and I'd love to meet your child."

Erandur was so proud of Joel, curing himself so he could settle down with a wife and a family. He was pround to see the young anxious boy he once knew was now a man who was making a big decison.

"And what of Serana? She might not be able to part with her vampirism as easily as you can part with your abilities. She might not remeber what it's like to live."

"No she dosen't in fact we're on a bit of a..."break" if you know what I mean."

Erandur knodded, Joel had been coming to him for advice since he helpped him defeat Varmina the daedric prince of dreams. Joel loved him like a father and Erandur saw him as the son he never had and ever since Joels own father died he'd been spending more time with his older friend.

"I see...have you propsed to her?" He asked.

"Yeah...but being a vampire she was affriad of the amulet."

Erandur made a face, he was a priest of Mara after all and the thought of someone fearing her was, disconcering. They sat in silence for a moment when Erandur got out of bed the alchemist trid to stop him but he shooed her away.

"Erandur, please lie back down." Joel rested a hand on his sholder.

"I have been in bed for a month Joel, I think it's time I stood up. And thank you kind woman for nursing me i'd like to purchase a few potions for travels."

"Damn you are a stuborn one." Joel said folding his arms.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten here if I wasen't. And I must meet the woman that has you knocking on domesticities door." He wrapped and extra cloak around himself and Joel Helped him out the door but Erandur could stand by himself. When he exited the building Lydia, Farkas and Erik were standing outside with Serana who was behind them watching as they gave Erandur a group hug. He laughed patting their backs.

"Yes, yes i've missed you too my friends but you must let me go."

"Sorry Erandur i'm just surprise you're standing." Erik said.

"Well I sent the letter a month ago. but thise damn curiors can take forever to find the recipiants when they're constantly on the move."

Joel walked over to Serana and put and akward arm around her squeezing her eldow encuraging her to meet his friend.

"Ah," Erandur said as Joel brought Serana to him. She had to ditch the coret she used to wear since the baby she wore the same thing as she usually did but with a longer cloak for warmth.

"So this is the Serana i've heard so much about."

"Yep...that's my name." She said.

Joel whispered in her ear. "Be nice."

"I am."

"Uh-huh."

"Nice to meet you m'lady." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Joel had told me a lot about you as well." She could be charming when she wanted to be. And since Erandur ment so much to Joel she was extra nice to Erandur. They all walked to the inn, the ship wouldn't be ready until the moring so they had time to kill once again only this time they didn't really have to be anywhere acording to Joel...

"I still don't see why we have to see her." Joel said sipping his ale.

"Joel she's my mother and if you're hell bent on marrying me she'll be your mother too." Serana was enjoying a warm cider to warm herself from the harsh Dawnstar cold.

Joel smiled at the mear mentioning of her marrying him, that's progress right?

Erandur sat with them at their table in the corner while the others...did what they normally did Erik and Lydia were enjoying the locals and their drinks while Farkas was trying to get the bar maidens to sleep with him.

"Yep this is about right." Joel said clinking his mug with Erandur.

"Same old same old." The elder replied.

Serana smiled at the friends who had finally reunited she inquired,

"So how long have you two know each other?"

"Four years." Joel said.

"After my father died I uh, did what I did when I thought I lost you. I wandered looking for answers instead I found a new father." He nudged Erander who smiled politely.

"I could never replace your father my son."

"You didn't...but, it was nice of you to take me uder your wing."

"As you have for young Erik." Erandur pointed out.

"I guess I saw myself in him, a restless boy who wanted to be more than what he was."

Joel was look nostalgic as he was slowly coming to the realization that he was going to lose many things but not his friends which was more important than any adventure.

"That's cute." Serana said.

"Cute?" Joel said while Erandur surpersed a luagh.

"Yeah you did for him what Kodlack did for you and what you did for me."

" And what is that, pray tell?"

"You released him from his cage, you think he'd be enjoying himself like this if you never trained him to become a warrior?" She pointed out, thoughtfully sipping her wine.

"I supose you're right." Joel said.

"Of couse I am." Serana said playfully pushing Joel. He gave her a nudged looking at her as though they were still on the road fighting Harkon. When he had his enormous crush on her.

Erandur stood up and patted Joels back. "Well I must rest for our jurney tomarrow something I sugest you do as well." He walked away to his room.

Joel and Serana sat together akwardly. They had told each other they would give the other some space to think about their plans for the future. Joel stood uo and kissed her on the head.

"I'm going to bed, its been a long day and my arms are sore from rowing the ship."

"Good night." Sephe said.

"Good night."

Joel tossed his boots aside as he sat on his bed he hung his cloak on a chair and removed the rest odpf his clothes and slipped under the furry covers he however couldn't sleep. Joel was staring at the ceiling as he wish Serana was next to him, he felt that was where he should be with his wife. She may not have been his bride nor were they on the best of terms but he still felt attached to her. He was thinking of the ranch he'd build p, he'd probubly get a few workers to help out around the house. "The House" Joel imagined a big place that had two floors with a basement, only the very weathy had basements as well as a second floor. A house diserving of his family he wanted nothing but the best for them, that's when he realized he was smiling at the idea Joel was actually looking forward to taking care of Serana and baby Alex. Unless Alex was a girl in that case he'd name her...Sarah. He liked the sound of that.

"Sarah." He whispered.

He jumped and removed the dagger from under his pillow as his door opened. He relaxed as Serana entered the room, she closed the door behind her. Joel put the knife away then sat up letting the blanket sink down to his midsection.

"Serana what are you doing, I thought we said that-"

She stopped him with a kiss that didn't seem to end as Joel returned the gesture he slipped his hands behind her back. Serana fell onto the bed with him she tossed her boots as she and Joel continued to caress one another.

She smiled as she removed her shirt and slipped under the covers with Joel.


	15. Come Together

Serana haddent felt this good since her last night with Joel, she really needed this, even though they agreed to take a break from each other Serana thought about that statment and everything wrong with it. They already had a four month break, honestly she wanted to do this when they were at the Skaals bunk house. Serana certainly could have gone for this a lot sooner than three months She felt Joel finish a little after she did, he was breathing a little heavy as he kissed her cheek Serana gave him a small smile as she felt him slip away and lie down on his back, she slid over to him laying her head on his sholder Joel wrapped that arm around her, She made a face as he did so.

"What?"

"Your armpits smell." She said laughing.

"Oh...sorry?" Joel said removing his arm.

"It's fine I don't care. You can put your arm around me." She said reluctantly.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Well how else would I say it Joel? Please put your hairy, smelly arm around me?"

Joel started to laugh as Serana laid back down.

"You're beautiful when you're sarcastic." He said turnnig on his side facing her.

"Oh yeah? When else am I beautiful?" She asked facing him.

"Right now."

"Joel i'm sweaty, naked and my legs are jelly."

"Exactly. Perfect." He said kissing her on the nose.

"Even when i'm pregnant?" She tilted her head downward looking up at Joel.

"Especially when you're pregnant. Nothing more beautiful than a mother-to-be." He said lieing back down on his back.

Serana rested her self on his sholder once again. Joel glanced over to her and sighed.

"You think we should have taken the break thing more seriously?" He asked.

"You said until we made up our minds."

"I did."

"Well I made up my mind." She lifted herself up and rested on Joels chest looking at him.

"After we see my mother I'm going to Morthal to see a man named Falion, I heard he can cure vampirism."

"Serana...that's great. Are you sure though?"

"Well, I figured I might as well now that you've ruined me." She gave her trademark sarcastic smile.

"I didn't _ruin_ you." Joel sounded a little hurt.

"How many other men would sleep with a pregnant woman?" She sunk back on the other side of the bed.

"Oh I see...your just using me." Joel said.

"Pretty much."

Joel saw her back as she turned over. He didn't notice it before but not he saw the vauge symbols and the mark on Seranas sholder.

"What happened here?" He said sitting up.

"Nothing." Serana pulled the blanket over herself.

"Bullshit, Serana what is that?" He pulled the blanket away revialing her scars.

"Who-"

Serana put a finger on his mouth. "Joel...It's over now, ok? Now come here, i'm cold."

She pulled him closer to her and draped his arm over her womb and laid down. Joel knew she'd tell him eventually and with Serana eventually would come soon. Now he really did need to sleep they had another voyage in the morning Joel settled in behind Serana.

"Night."

"Night."

In the morning Serana woke up to find Joel missing.

"Son-of-a bitch." She rested her head on her pillow as someone came in she pulled the blanket up to her chest covering herself.

"Don't you ever knock-oh sorry Joel." She relaxed and stood up as Joel handed her, her pants.

"No problem. I was getting a few extra suplies for the trip even though we'll get there today hopfully around noon."

"Sounds good." Serana said as she put her shirt on then made sure her traveling cloak was fastened tight.

"The others are waiting outside I figured I'd let you sleep in." He said.

"Joel you don't have to baby me." Serana said looking iritated.

"I'm not i'm...spousing you." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever, lets go I can't wait to see my mother again."

"It's not to late to just head to Morthal first...maybe not go see your mother who hates me."

Serana pushed his sholder. "Joel, she doesen't hate you. She might hit you but that's it."

Joel raised an eyebrow as they walked outside.

"Good morning princess, get enough beauty sleep?" Erik asked smiling.

"Ha,Ha, so funny." Serana said as they walked towards the ship.

"Joel the captin said everything was in _ship_-shape and that he's ready when you are."

"I'm ready now, is everyone aboard?" Joel asked.

"Yep."

"Good lets go to Solitude...yay."

They sailed for the shining capital city of Skyrim, Joel loved the sight of Solitude as they sailed under it sliding into port. He walked over to the captin and paid the rest of the fees and went down below deck to gather his things, Serana had everything ready to go by the time he got into their room.

"Well, well look at little miss domesticant. Getting the bags all ready to go." He said leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up." Serana picked up her bag and slung it over her sholder.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Joel smiled as he picked up his stuff and walked back up to the main deck where Erik was he was leaning on one of the masts, he turnned to Joel as he set foot on the deck.

"Erik! Good morning."

"And to you as well Joel and what a fine morning it is." He was enjoying a pipe in the cool fall air.

"Where's everyone else?" Serana said looking around.

"Lydia actually started walking up to Solitude with Erandur and Farkas about five minutes ago. I thought i'd be polite and wait for you two." He smiled blowing smoke in the air.

"That was polite of you, now can we please go, my mother must be worried sick." Serana said.

"Fine."

"Joel...be nice."

She kissed his cheek and they walked up to Solitude Joels mood changed the minute they entered the city Farkas walked up to them due weilding turkey legs.

"Gods be praised! We came at the begining of the king olaf festival!" He munched on the animal haunch and happily walked away Erik joined him.

As they walked past bards and dancers in the streets Joel found Erandur buying himself a drink. Joel walked over and nudged him.

"Get it to go, you're coming with me to Valericas I don't want to be alone with that woman."

"Fair enough my son, but she can't be all that mad at you, from what you told me this is all a missunderstanding."

"Tell that to her when we get there." He whispered.

"Joel? Are you coming?" Serana called.

"Yes, Coming! Erandur when we get there what ever you do don't leave me alone in the same room with Valerica ok?"

"Yes fine, fine." He asured him.

"Good."

They approached Seranas house, Joel could only marvel at the manor. Of course, he thought they go fron castle to beautiful Solitude manor, this must be a downgrade for them. Joel waited as Serana knicked on the door.

"Why did you knock it's your place." He pointed out.

"I want to surprise her." Serana said getting close to Joel. She looked down at her womb as Joel ran his hand across it.

"I thought of a girl name." He said.

"You did? What is it?" Serana sounded excited.

"Sarah."

"Ooh very...quaint." She pecked his lips.

As the door opened Valerica stood in the doorway looking surprised. She welcomed Serana with open arms and marveled at her unborn shook Erandurs hand and showed him inside leaving Joel standing outside, he akwardly walked in noticing that the place looked normal and not like caslte Volkihar.

"Nice place." Joel said looking around he looked over to everybody else and realized he was ignored.

"Well it's better than being slapped...or worse." He mumbled.

"Oh let me take your things!" Valerica kindly removed Erandurs cloak and set it on a rack as well as Seranas and brought her things upstairs.

"Isn't this great Joel? I haven't seen her so happy." Serana said before her mother came back down the stairs.

"She dosen't seem a little pasive agressive to you?" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Serana looked at him puzzled as he unstrapped his pack and set his cloak on the rack himself. He sat at the table and saw Erandur had a drink as did Serana, When Valerica sat down at the table she looked reluctant to be sitting across from Joel.

"So." She asked.

"Where were you Joel?"

He chuckled a little bit, "Well, where wasent I?"

"Here with my daughter, who you impregnated."

"Well you see there was a missunderstanding..."

"Really? You don't know how babies are made?" She asked.

"Mother be nice." Serana warned.

"Look all i'm saying is that he could have a least been honest and told you what he is-"

"Was...i'm not a lycan anymore." Joel said interupting Vakerica.

"Well that's nice, if only you came to this conclusion after you bedded my daughter."

"Mother he did it for me...for _our_ family and i'm doing the same, in fact I intend to leave today."

"Serana you can't be serious." Her mother started.

"Yes I am, I love Joel and he loves me too."

"Oh Seran you don't know what-"

"Do not, go there. I'm a grown woman i'm also over two hundred years old. So I think I know myself by now."

Serana sat and finished her drink and stood up."I'll be back before the burning of King Olaf maybe you two will learn to get along."

"Wait Serana!" Joel stood up to stop her. "You're not going alone are you?"

"Joel this is something I have to do on my own...ok?" She held his hands in hers.

"I'll be back before you know it. Honeslty I just want to get it over with."

"Fine...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They kissed goodbye and She hugged her mither and Erandur good bye as well. Then she left, leaving Joel with Valerica.

"When is the burnning of King olaf?" Erandur asked.

"In two days." Valerica answered.

"Ah that 's plenty of time my son!" He said standing up.

"No, you wouldn't..." Joel begged

"I must, enjoy the time you have with your soon to be mother-in-law." He said walking out the door.

Leaving Joel alone with Valerica. He trunepned around to see her messing with her her glass of wine but with closer examination Joel saw that it was blood. She took short elegant sips and motioned for him to sit, Joel sat down across from her he waited as she sat up and got him a drink.

"So, my daughter expects us to bond." She began.

"Yep." Joel said leaning back in his seat staring at the fire.

"Silence." She scowled.

"If we're gonna do this whole bonding thing you might want to think of nicer ways to express your feelings." Joel said copying Seranas trademark sarcasim.

"She has certainly rubbed off on you." Valerica said sipping her drink.

"That she has." Joel nodded.

"The answer to your request is no." She let her words hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

"I don't think i'll be _nicer_, Joel you are a deciver and a blood thirsty self-obsest mongral who needs to help people to feel good about himself so he can play the hero and sleep well at night."

"Actually i'm not a-"

"You were when you fucked my daughter. So, if you honestly think you're going to "marry" her then I strongly sugest you re-evaluate your life plans, because once she finds out just what a selfish, needy, childish, asshole you are Serana's going to take _her child_ and leave you, alone to deal with your own feelings of inadiquicy."

She took a short breath befire standing up from the table leaving Joel to contemplate her words, thier was a small truth to them however harsh it was. He . As she started to walk away Joel called out he spoke calmly and clearly catching Valerica off gaurd.

"You can stomp and yell all you want, bottom line is you daughter is going to become a human for me as i've done for her." He stood up and poked at the fire, continuing.

"And I think you're scared. Of being alone when she and I eventually die." He turned to her with a simpathetic look.

Valerica moved with alarming speed at Joel.

"You're killing her! She's-she's blinded by you, she dosen't understand what she is doing!"

"Serana is doing what is best for her! Not you!" Joel raised his voice back at her.

Valerica let out a cry then punched Joels nose breaking it, he fell over clutching it.

"Gods damn you!"

"They already have tough guy, show me what you've got."

She readied herself to fight Joel as he stood up he let his arms drop.

"No. Serana wants us to-" She punched him again this time in his gut.

"Ok...ok, I see how it is." He mumbled.

Joel shoved his fist into her abdoman then tackled her to the ground, he didn't feel to bad knowing that she was a vampire and could take his hits. She threw him across the room hitting the stone walls.

"Fus, Roh!" He shot a half baked shout at her to knock Valerica down. As she started to get up he ran and kicked her head in, she quickly truned and swiped his feet tripping him into the table he lied on his stomach as Valerica grabbed him by the collar and tossed him back breaking a chair. Joel used slow-time as he hit the ground he stood up knowing she'd be disoriented and chargerd Seranas mothers clothes lining her as the shout wore off.

She recovered faster than he hoped and aimed a few blows to his head, she only landed one however when Joel stepped in for his right hook Valerica kicked him in the stomach then tackled him down the stairs. Joel came out on top throwing her into the wall, she countered the move running across the surface of the wall and using the momentum to hurl Joel around the corner and down the next flight of stairs. When he fell into the basement he looked around, he saw an alchemey table as well as an enchanting table, but what caught his eye was the small cradle in the center.

"Is that-"

Valerica kicked Joel while he was distracted and put him in a strong vampiric head lock. Joel bashed her into the wall and headbutted her with the back of his head, she eventually let go and he tunned around and grabbed her by the collar tossing her into the enchanting table. knocking down potions and other viles. She grabbed a broken bottle and tossed it at Joel he ducked and doged a few more, He ran at her but Valerica used a spell to freeze the ground making Joe trip and fall onto the cradle.

"Shit." She slumped her sholders as Joel laid on the floor.

"Ow." He grunted.

"Good. Now drink this." She tossed him a potion and then walked over and reset his nose.

"Ah! You enjoied that." He said holing his nose.

"Yes, yes I did." She let out a sigh as she knelt down running her hands across the broken cradle.

"I had to go to Riverwood to get this." Valerica sat down next to Joel with an expression of dissapointment.

"That got out of hand." Joel said, deadpan.

"We were fine until the cradle broke." Valerica pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't call getting into a violent fight with your mother-in-law "fine"." He laid on the ground holding his nose.

"I'm not your mother. And I have no intention of meeting your actual famliy."

She glared, Valerica saw Joel as a home wrecker he was taking Serana away from her and would eventually die in a way he was killing her daughter.

"Well you wont have to because my blood reletives are all dead, except for the baby. My only family now is a bunch of rough warriors who pride themselves in battle, and I have to leave them behind." He sounded sad as he began to sit up rubbing his back.

"Why would you be leaving them behind?" Valerica asked, not knowing why she said it.

"A few reasons, number one being Serana would hate that life and so would the baby. All of the noise and drinking, yorvasker is no place for a starting family."

Joels nose finally stopped bleeding and he topped off the potion handing the bottle to Valerica she set it by the broken enchanting table then she got another potion and followed Joel upstairs.

"And...just what do you think is a good place to raise a family?" She inquired.

"Well..." He began.

"I noticed there were a few plots of land avalible for purchase across Skyrim. My plan is to buy one of those and build a house and run a ranch like I used to with my parents." He shrugged.

"Not my first choice, but it's the right one, I think." He shrugged again.

Vakerica asked another question setting a potion bottle on the table she offered Joel a seat. He sat across from her, he looked around seeing the whole floor was a mess from their fight. Joe never fought an older woman like that before and now he had a box to check off his bucket list.

"Why do you want to marry Serana, is it because you feel responsible for the baby or..."

"Or what?"

"Do you actually love her? _Can_ you love her for the rest of your life?" She leaned forward a little bit trying to get him to crack.

Joel was caught off gaurd by her questions, he thought she would be angry at him or at least he thought she would have blaimed him for the cradle that he smashed. But instead she was asking him questions, maybe he did knock sense into her.

"Well me and Serana spent a lot of time together when we were with the dawngaurd," He shook his head remembering Isran and his reaction to Joel being a werewolf.

"And we...we fell in love honestly, I had and attraction to her since we met but it was nice knowing she felt the same way. And when I thought she died I didn't know what to do with myself so I just...driffted."

**A week ago; Solstiem**

"Joel...Joel!"

"What?"

"You were doing it again...that blank stare that you do." Frea said looking at Joel.

The snow was up to their knees, they were out hunting for dinner they had to bring back at least one deer the other hunting parties would definatley have something to bring back.

"Uh, sorry." He said pulling his bow string.

"What is bothering you Joel?" She asked.

"Nothing-"

"Don't, lie to me." Frea warrned.

Joel laughed a little bit, Frea saw straight through him she was one of the only people that did. She helpped him in his search for Miraak and a offered to let him stay with the Skaal which he had been for the past few weeks. Joel spotted a deer that ran once he stepped on a twig he followed it for a little bit until he caught a glimpse of four figures headed towards Skaal village.

"You see that?" He said pointing.

Frea glanced at Joel then at the four figures headed towards her village. She wanted to know what was bothering him but let it go.

"Yeah...I see them, lets go see what they want."

"And that's when I saw her again." Joel finished his story.

That still remains unfinished, Valerica was slowly realizing her world was changing whether or not she liked it didn't matter.

"What was going through your mind when you saw her?" Again she was asking personal questions but Joel answered without skipping a beat.

"Wow, and more wow when I saw the baby and later when we were settled in but I was thinking about her on her back the _whole_ time."

He covered his mouth then looked at Valerica who had a slight smile. She slid the potion she had over to Joel.

"I may not like you Joel, but you do love my daughter. And strange enough she loves you back you should drink that unless you want to blurt unnessesary truth for the next forty-eight hours."

Joel sighed realizing she drugged him earlier, he down the potion but then felt a strange guggling in his stomach.

"Or," She added, to late. "You could risk a case of cronic diarriha for the next twenty-four. Have fun." She stood up and walked outside leaving the house.

"Aw you-you...uh-oh." Joel stood up and ran for an out house.

Lydia,Erik,Farkas and Erandur however were having a much better time not fighting vampire mothers-in-law. They got to enjoy the festival, dancing,drinking,singing(a lot of bad singing) and the tasty food made by chefs from all over Skyrim.

"Gods old man you sure can dance!" Lydia said finding a place to sit.

"Why thank you young lady, I do pride myself on my dancing and other leasure activities."

They all laughed at the elder, Erik brought drinks over and sat down next to Lydia only to be picked up by another dancer and thrown back into the fray. Farkas sat down next to Lydia looking a little nervous.

"Lyida...would you like to-"

"By the eight it took you long enough steel-for-brain."

Farkas looked surprised as she grabbed his hands and led him into the streets with the others Erandur took in the scene, it was the happiest he'd ever seen anyone the only thing that was missing was Joel. But he needed to be with Seranas mother right now so he decided to see him in the morning.

**Morthal hours later...**

Falion heard a sharp rap on the door, he slid out of bed in his night gown and cap making his way to the door as another knock followed the other.

"I'm coming!" He shouted.

When he opened it he saw a pair of glowing yellow irises.

"W-what do you want?" He said readying a spell behind his back.

"Are you Falion?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I understand you're a man who can cure vampirism."

He let his gaurd down slightly answering,"Yes."

"Then i'd like a word with you...may I come in?" she asked politly

"I think you better stay outside miss." Falion said knowing the oldest vampire trick in the book.

"Mr. Falion, It's cold outside would you please let me In?"

He looked her up and down responding.

"Ah, I see now. Come in, miss?"

"Valerica."


	16. Moving forward

Serana was never repulsed by gorey sights, merly disapointed at what she found. She stepped in the doorway seeing that it no longer belonged to anyone, She found blood...a lot of blood everywhere. One of the towns folk told her what happened. Falion was dead found the morning of the day she arived, Serana decided to see for herself the mess the murderer left. She was distraught, what could she do now? Serana didn't know anyone else who could cure vampirism, she sat down at the dinner table trying not to have an anxiety attack, which is when she spotted his book case.

A reasercher like Falion kept multiple volumes on all kinds of subjects. From the scientific to the supernatural or the mysterious magical, he had quite the collection to say the least. Serana browsed his tomes until she came across his jurnal excited she opened it she didn't find much but she found mainly notes, she scrolled through each one that seemed useful but realized that the jurnal was the only book of importance. Serana returned to the carriage disaponted and prepaired for the jurney back Serana was disapointed, she now had to tell Joel the unfortunate news hopefully he would understand that Serana wanted to lift her curse but now she was stuck with it for a while longer.

She flipped through the pages of Falions note book on her way back to Solitude reading every full page of his extensive notes. She continued reading until she felt something that caused her to bend over in the carriage she put a hand on her stomach and clentched it. She was confused until it happend again she had realized what happened, the baby kicked her.

"Holy shit." She ran her hand down her womb and felt it again.

She almost cried out for Joel to come see but, he wasen't there.

"You alright miss?" The carriage driver said.

"I'm fine." She smiled looking down at her unborn child.

"Just fine."

**Later that day**

Joel stepped out of the out-house and finally felt some relief he staggered a little bit feeling strangly hungry. Fortunatlety it was day two of the festivities, most of the stalls were down for the day but he figured that the winking skeever might have something for him. As he entered the inn he noticed a lot of trash and the owners expression said get out so Joel just quietly backed out and unfortunatley had to head back to Valericas. Speaking of the devil he saw her walking into the city and called out.

"Hey!" He waved her down, Joel could've sworn he heard her mumbling.

"Good morning Joel and to what do I own your attention?" She moaned.

"Well I thought that you might have something to eat at your place, do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"That being said, i'm in a pretty good mood so...why don't you join me for breakfast?"

"Well alrigt that sounds nice. Would you mind if-"

"Don't push it."

"Ok."

They walked to proudspire manor and Valerica did seem to be in a rather good mood, she even cooked for Joel. After she asured him that the only way she'd kill him is slowly and painfully Joel ate the meal she prepaired and for someone that drinks blood for substance she really knew how to cook. Joel left the table full and ready for the day he recived a letter from a currior.

Aparently Lydia and the others who were guests of honor at the blue palace. He was perplexed as to how they got that presteiges honor but he didn't complain as he set foot in the door, Joel had only been there a few times and was a good friend of Falk firebeard but he never talked to Elisif she always seemed to busy and out of sorts.

A servant showed him to the dinning room and he was by the head of the table next to Elisif and Falk who was across from him Lydia sat next to Joel and Erandur next to the steward with Erik and Farkas at the tail end.

"So what do I owe the honor Yarl Elisif?"

Joel asked as a butler brought him a drink. As usual he felt out of place with Elisif wearing the latest in high fashion and Falk who had the bearings of a man of means. And there was Joel in his normal clothes being wined and dinned, Serana may have found this enjoyable but he spent the entire time trying not to make a fool of himself.

"So, Joel. May I call you that?" Elisif asked.

"What else would you call me?" He shrugged, seeing that she was serious he nodded "yes" and they continued the conversation.

"Well Joel I heard that the dragon born hero was getting married in Solitude and to Lady Serana the fair no less." She rolled her eyes

"Wait, Serana's called "the Fair"? That's halarious!" He started laughing at the thought of men fawning over her then he thought about it some more and it didn't seem so funny anymore.

"Wait...so their were a bunch of guys hanging around her?" He asked more serious.

"Well rumour has it that at least ten men proposed to her." Elisif seemed a little jelous, she was queen Elisif the fair and it seemed that Serana stole her thunder a little bit.

Joel sat quietly sipping the wine they brought him, Falk made a small face after he took a sip.

"What happened to the firebrand wine I requested?" He tugged on a servant.

"It's gone sir, no one is quite sure who took it." He walked off.

Joel thought the drink was too fruity and he was affraid to ask for an ale or mead. He waited as the others seemed a little quiet, he leaned over to Lydia and asked.

"Why are we here."

"Wait for it."

"Joel!" Elisif called.

"Yeah?"

"So anyway, have you set the date? Are you getting married in Solitude?" She waited with baited breath on his answer.

"I'm not sure, personally I want to be married in Whiterun. But if you wanted to attend i'm sure the route to Whiterun is safe." He sipped his drink again, then looked over to Falk who turnned to Elisif and whispered in her ear.

"What?...oh...ooh I see."

"Sir Joel, I'd like to ask you to have your wedding here. Before you say anything let me explain, I'd like you to get married here as a way of showing your support to our cause."

"Well I don't know...honestly I'd like to stay out of the war and-"

"I also heard from your friends that you were looking to purchase land of your own, that's a noble cause. How would you like it if we had a manor built for you across the river in Morthal, it would be built by the best nordic arctitechs in Skyrim and we'd even throw in a cook as well as a bard and two personal housecarls." She leaned back in her chair carefully.

Joel sat eyes widened. Joel may have not been a wealthy person but he wasen't stupid the catch was that he'd have to back the empire and he didn't really want to, he wanted to remain neutral. But her offer did seem nice.

"That sounds very nice Yarl Elisif." He leaned back in his chair and looked to the others.

"But could you give me a moment with my friends. I'd like to disscuss this."

"Of corse, take all the time you need." Elisif and Falk stood up and left the table for a few moments, Joel turnned to the others.

"Ok, should I do it?"

"That's up to you." Lydia said.

"Well it would be better if he supported the empire." Erik said.

"Yeah after what the stormcloaks did to me and Serana I'd say i'm definately pro-Empire." Farkas grunted

Joel blinked a little and stood up." Wait it was the stormcloaks who did that to her back!?" He looked enraged that someone would do something so vile to his beloved Serana. She, like most nords had never hurt an inocent, as long as Joel knew her she hadden't.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Joel? Ulfric imprisoned her because she was a vampire." Lydia whispered the last word.

"Honestly I don't know why you're with her."

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding defensive.

"Uh what do you think?" Lydia stood up and stared Joel down.

"She may be a good person around us but whose to say she hasen't murdered inocent people? You know what she is and you don't want to face it."

"Lydia I think you should remain silent for a while." Joel narrowed his eyes at his housecarl.

"Joel my job is to protect you my opinion is my own, I like Serana but she is what she is Joel which means she probably has killed before. You think she knows destruction magic for self defense?" She looked around the table, only Erandur had his head up watching them.

"How dare you. Don't you ever speak of Serana like that in my persence ever again, she most certainly is not a murderer and not to mention she's the mother of my unborn child."

Lydia threw her arms up.

"Fine Joel be ignorant, it's what you're good at."

He came very close to hitting her but Elisif walked in and they both waited before sitting back down.

"So...did you decide to take me up on my offer?"

Joel looke over to Lydia then back at the Yarl.

"Yes, the answer is yes."

"Lovely! Falk begin construction of the dovahkiins house imeadiatly!"

"Yes Yarl Elisif." He knodded and turnned to Joel. "And we must catch up my friend, you should join us for dinner tonight, bring the fiance."

"I think I will." Joel nodded in agreement.

Lydia shook her head, Joel was a people pleaser, he needed people to like him. Lydia usually helpped him get over it but it didn't help that the Yarl and the Steward were blowing smoke up his ass. However he was getting a house out of it on private land where he could build his own life, how could he say no?

Later that day Serana walked through the gate she was imediatly greeted by the gaurdsmen as well as others.

"Lady Serana." said one of the festival bards, she nodded ackowledging him.

Serana didn't much care for the attention or her reputation but her portruding stomach gave an inclanation that she was taken. So the men that thought themselves her suiters now backed off wanting nothing to do with her. Which was good because she only had eyes for Joel, and he had better have the same outlook as far as she was concerned.

Serana hoped he would take the not so great news well, she entered proudspire manor finding the bench that was once adjacent to the entrace way gone as well as a missing dinning chair. She called out, "Mother? Joel?"

"Serana." Valerica appeared from the stairs with open arms, they embraced.

"I've missed you, gone for three months only to come home then leave to "cure" yourself...which it seems like you had second thoughts." She backed away looking at Serana.

"Well mother it seemed like Falion was murdered before I got there."

She notice Valericas feighned response and called her out.

"You know you could at least pretend to care. I know it seems like a dumb thing to do, giving up imortality for someone I care about. The idea must shock you."

"Yes Serana it does. I'm glad Falion is dead, it stopped you from doing something stupid your child will be a vampire. It just will, their is no way around that you're not alive and neither is it."

"Don't say that. My child is alive thank you, I felt him kick on my way here." Serana was defensive her mother could be a pain at times but now it seemed like she was working up to something.

"And Joel will make a great father. Better than mine anyway."

"Serana." Her mother directed her to sit down. She got her a drink and let her feed a little while she waited for Serana to finish she began to speak.

"Listen, Serana i'm going to be frank."

"When are you not?" She shot back.

Valerica waited as if to say, are you done?

"I think you're making a mistake. Don't marry Joel, just have his child and raise him or her on your own. You don't need him he's just a complication, a rube."

Serana finished her drink wiping the blood from her face and looked her mother in the eye.

"Mother i'm going to say it _one more time_, I love Joel I really do it's not a passing infatuation I Love him. I want to rasie _our_ child together, now you have a choice to be apart of our life or not. Personally i'd like it if you were but you don't have to be."

Valerica realized her atempts were futile and stood up. "Well I...hope you two are happy together, let me know when the wedding is."

She walked away down stairs, Serana watched her go but heard the door open and saw Joel.

He smiled at the sight of her and walked over kissing her on the head from behind she closedher eyes leaning her head back a little before he sat down. She turnned her head and watched him sit down.

"Good to see you." He said finding a chair.

"You too."

She looked a little out of sorts to Joel and once he looked her in the eye he realized why.

"Oh, you're still a-"

"It wasen't my fault Falion was dead when I got there. But I found his notes and I've been reading them and I think I can do this myself." She pulled out the notebook and set it down on the table.

Joel watched her sift through it then she clentched her stomach with and annoyed look.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's kicking, no big deal."

"Oh...do you mind if I...you know, feel it?" He felt weird asking Serana to feel her stomach and he knew she didn't care when he did, but to him it seemed right to ask.

"Yes, Joel you can feel the baby, I told you its yours too." She rolled her eyes as he sood up and walked around the table. He held his hand out apprehensively then Serana pulled it close, Joel felt her womb and waited...and waited...and waited but nothing happened.

"It dosent like me." Joel said pouting.

"Joel, it dosen't even know you."

"Exactly that's why this is a big deal, if it dosen't like me now then it never will."

"That's stupid-ah," The baby kicked interupting her.

Joels eyes widened. "I felt that. It kicked, did you feel that? Because I did."

"Yes, moron I felt it." She smiled.

Joel stood up and kissed Serana, he pulled his chair over and sat infront of her he took her hands in his to hold her attention.

"Serana, I have something to tell you."

"Ok." She glanced to the side waiting.

"I got us a house."

Now it was Seranas turn to be surprised, she lurched forward embracing Joel.

"That's great Joel, that's really great. Where is it?"

"Well, you see..."

Serana cocked her head to the side, Joel stopped her from saying anything and exxplained his meeting with the Yarl. Serana wasen't nessesarily overjoyed that Joel took a bribe but, fuck the stormcloaks the imprisoned her and tortured her. Which Joel now knew, he didn't have much to say on the subject only that he wished he was there and apologized for abandoning her. Serana then changed the subject back to the wedding, In the temple.

"Joel if I set foot in there I die." She shrugged, it was a nice gesture but she was still a vampire and if they stuck one toe in a temple that wasen't desacrated then they would die.

He paced for a moment then stopped."I've got it, i'm half nord. I can say that I want a traditional nordic wedding which takes place outside." He folded his arms satisfide.

Serana nodded and stood up embracing him. "Joel...we're getting married."

"Yeah we are." He said holding her.

I know this paints a pretty picture and it may seem important now but let me bring you to the summerset isles for a moment. To a office of foreign affairs (Thalmor HQ) a altmer named Olquar sat reading the latest from the multiple provinces in which the altmer had a presence in each. But mainly in Cyrodiil and Skyrim as well as Valenwood and Hammerfell. They were the only ones that caused trouble, especially Skyrim if the stormcloaks won they had already decided to confront the new High King on Talos worship as well as subjugation to the Aldmari dominion. He heard a sharp rap on his door.

"Yes?" He looked up from his reports.

"Sir I've news from one of our informants in Skyrim."

Olquar sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, He leaned back in his chair and reminded himself to not shoot the messenger.

"Which one." He rifled through his files of informants and pulled one labled Skyrim.

"Ancano, sir."

Olquar now intrigued leaned forward.

"Has he found it?"

"Yes sir I belive he has, He said it's at the college right now. But I think you should read his letter."

"Of course."

Olquar was handed the letter from Ancano and opened it reading the contents.

_Official Aldmeri corrispondence letter,_

_To the highest ranking officer,_

_I have uncovered the orb, the eye of magnus sits in the hall of the elements at the college of Winterhold. I have yet to uncover it's secrets and the staff grow ever wary of my presence, even some of the students suspect me. Especially the newset one a Kahjiit mage he's quite capable and is my greatest threat so far, a Psijic monk has even appeared to talk to him and Savos Aron has devoted much time to his training. I humbly request the alocation of additional troops to remove the orb so our own intentions for it will finally come to pass_.

_Sincerly,_

_Ancano_

Olquar looked up from the letter. "Grant him the additional forces."

"Yes sir, you also have a corispondence from the Thalmor embassidor Elenwyn."

"I'll take that one as well." He handed the letter to Olquar and he read it as well.

_Official Aldmeri correspondence,_

_To the highest ranking official,_

_Dear Olquar,_

_I have stumbled upon something interesting, the dragonborn seems to favor the empire for he has agreed to host his marriage in Solitude in favor of them I caught wind of this two months ago. It puts my previous suspisions to rest, he's not a rebel nor a blade the dragonborn is just that he seems to remain neutral in great conflicts. Should we proceed in our plans he may not even take up a sword for he has been rejecting offers from the Empire for positons in the military. Acording to my sources he's a farmer now, tending a ranch in the Hiaalmarch of Skyrim, his wedding is set in two days I'd like to approach him with and olive branch as well as an offer from us please respond with haist for time is of the essence_.

_Sincerly,_

_Elenwyn_

"Give Elenwyn the go ahead. If we can get Skyrims stonch protector to back down. And assuming the war will not come to a suden and swift end in Skyrim. I shall inform the council that we should move additional troops to Valenwood imediatly, the Empire wont see us coming."

"I shall have the documents delivered at once sir."

"Dissmissed." Olquar waved him away and sat innhis chair contemplating.

He stood up ans walked to the window behind him looking out at the fantastic landscape that blessed his homeland. But it seemed that soon amd very soon he would be leaving, Valenwood would only be the start of his ambission, the council always looked for the best and brightest to join. And if Olquar could prove himself on the battle feild as well as he has in the shadows he would most certainly be accended to new hights.

He left his office, he had a war to start.


	17. The warrior princess

Princess Aglari sat high above the ground in one of the many tall trees that made up Valenwoods landscape. With the Aldmeri Dominion being made up of Valenwood Elsweyr and parts of Hammerfell, Not all bosmer hated the altmer some even embraced their culture. The Thalmor saw them as equals the bosmer being Mer instead of men and let a traitor family sit the Camaron throne. But Aglaris clan is the true heir to the Camaron throne that sat in Falinesti the tallest of the magical oaks in Valenwood, Aglaris clan was a smart one relying on the nationalists to help them which turnned out to be a good thing as they were well liked and the Thalmor were the most hated beings in the land made it easy to make friends.

Aglari was an active member in the resistance using gurilla tactics to take the enemy by surprise. Her ears poked out of her flowing brown hair that she kept tied up tight so it wouldn't flail around in her face when she swung about the trees, she had the typical dark eyes and smooth skin like most of the bosmer and wore light leather armor that did a decent job of deflecting arrows. She also had a short sword along with her family heirloom bow that she kept on hand with her Valenwood arrows that shot truer than any other.

"Your highness." Her personal housecarl Glatho, he was a little larger than most bosmer but he was just as agile and deadly.

"Glatho."

"The caravan is approaching down below."

"Are the others ready?"

"Yes your highness."

Aglari looked down from her branch and whistled mimicking a bird call that signaled the other to be ready. The caravans would use the beaten and established paths made by the Thalmor to make trading more effective in Valenwood, before the Thalmor it was non-existant.

Aglari drew her bow and held onto a rope dart, a rope dart it something they used to swing around the trees if there wasen't a vine or branch availible in the direction that they wanted to go they are mainly used outside of settle ments. They had a very sharp end that bosmer use to stick into the trees and swing down.

She pulled her dark brown hood over her head and prepaired for the attack. Glatho readied himself as well swinging his rope dart, the caravan had three carriges and fifthteen gaurds excluding the drivers and the posibility of people being in the carriges instead of suplies.

Aglari signaled for her troops to remove the drivers, no sooner had she signaled the carrige drivers fell dead with arrows sticking out of them, Alerting the others they swung down and attacked in syncranisation.

Aglari landed by the middle carrige and shot an arrow catching a gaurd in the throat. She turnned around and used her bow to knock a sword out of the hands of another altmer gaurd flipping the bow back into fireing position she shot another arrow into him knocking the altmer down. She caught a sword swinging from the corner of her eye, coming from her right. An altmer with an arrow sticking out of his back swung at her, she doged and brought a fist into his gut knocking the wind out of him she drew her short sword and gave a decisive thrust into the side of his neck.

One her raiders called out the all clear followed by another and another. She watched the altmer she stabbed gasp for breath, she kicked him down and pulled her bow string back letting gravity bring him a swift death.

"Clear!" she called back.

Glatho and a few were checking the haul from the attack while the others were removing the bodies from the road.

"What's the score?" She asked.

"We've got a good haul your highness mostly food and spices that we in-turn can sell, get some more septims into the cause."

She nodded and helpped them bring the goods back to the main settlement that was close to Haven. They kept their stolen property in a small storehouse close to the Elsweyr border where they would sell their goods on the black market. Once she came back home Aglari entered her house placing her bow on a rack she kept her short sword on her at all times. Her house was a little larger than most bosmer homes, it was made for her by a nationalist carpenter in Haven but he fled to Skyrim when the Thalmor found out, Glathos room was on the bottom floor. The top floor only consisted of a small hallway and two rooms, Aglaris and a room where she kept her fathers woven crown, the true crown of Valenwood that sat in waiting for the day they finally took back Falinesti.

She lied dow and slept until she was woken by Glatho in the morning.

"Your highness, general Erandann waits in the living room."

"Glatho, you don't have to call me your highness everytime you adress me. Aglari works just fine."

"Of course your highness." He smiled.

She pushed him out so she could change into her armor and walked down stairs. Genral Erandann was in charge of her regular army, what passed for a regular army. It was formed of all the bosmer that felt they should take up arms against the Thalmor, they waited in secret going about their lives waiting, planning and training.

He wore the traditional officers armor, he had long brown hair that he let sit braided on his sholders he had paler skin and carried a blades sword of which he is a member.

"General Erandann, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She walked into the kitchen and started to prepair some food for herself.

"This is a buisness visit i'm affraid, no time for games." He smiled leaning in the kitchen doorway watching her prepare breakfast.

"Well then let me know soon, I'm leading a team into Thalmor territory at noon."

She acted like it was just a box to check off on a long list of to dos. Erandann had amore serious look.

"You might not want to do that, we've got something big. Just earlier today altmer troops arived and are on the move."

Aglari turnned to him with an eager look in her eye. "On the move? Where?"

"They're marching for the border, to Cyrodiil."

Aglari dropped what she was doing and gave him her complete and undivided attention.

"How many?"

"When they meet at Falinesti, thousands."

"But," He continued. "They only have troops and a few supply crates my scouts tell me that the remainder of their forces are cutting through Elsweyr with catapolts and other war machines. We also have reports of ships in the hundreds moving to Hammerfell as we speak."

"By the gods it's a full scale invasion!" She brought her hands together figuring her next move.

"Princess, I think we should begin a full assault on the forces that march for Falinesti there are a few hundred but they're not near as stong as they would be if they reach the capitol."

Aglari thought for a moment, once they did this there was no going back. If they attack they Thalmor now they may have a chance of success, they bosmer wouldn't move without the consent of their princess but she was on the fence she knew thag many would die but also if they succeed the Thalmor assault could be thwarted in one faul swoop.

"Ok General get the troops in position, today the Thalmor will know who we are."

"Fantastic i'll rally the troops imediatly!"

Soon after Aglari and the Valenwood nationalist army were prepairing to fight the biggest battle they had ever fought. The princess was waiting in the trees with the others, they had to wait for the rest of their forces to show up if the attacked now they would surely loose. unfortunetly they also had bosmer seperatists in the trees, Aglaris froces removed them quietly before she showed up. She may have been a warrior but the troops still saw her as their princess.

"Princess." Erandann hopped next to her.

"The troops are in position, we're ready only give the word."

Aglari was hesitant to give the order that would cause the deaths of many of her people, she stood up on the thick branch that she was on and gave the signal. They caught the Thalmor completely off gaurdwith a volley of arrows taking out a good portion of the Thalmor fell after the first vlloey but more went down as they lept into action.

Arrows. That is all the Thalmor could see for the first few minutes then the bosmer swooped down firing at them an jumping into their ranks. They were fast and effective Aglari watched as Erandann hopped down to join the fight, she used a rope dart to swing down. Her feet hit the forest floor and soon a sword was thrown in her direction, she blocked it with bracer and stabbed the asalent with an arrow. She scanned for officers and used her bow to pick one off from a distance, Aglari saw as more bosmer loyalists were flying from the trees. She was caught off gaurd and knocked down she watched as a elven axe was brought down.

Chopping the wood, Joel lifted his axe again and brought it down. The house had been built inside of three months, Elisifs contracters certainly worked like dogs on her behalf Joel liked to think that they were paid a good sum. Their house was over looked by Solitude just outside of morthal, Joel had a lot going on at the small ranch. He had bee hives as well as strong calfs and chickens he also had a fish hachery, he kept a smelter on the east side and Serana kept a alchemy garden on the side, they had a balchoney on the west side that overlooked the river leading to Solitude which they used a boat to get to and from.

"Joel!" Serana called.

"Chef said dinner is ready!"

He wiped his brow with a rag and left the axe in the stump he used as a chopping block, bringing the fire wood in with him he followed Serana inside and kissed her cheek from behind as he set the wood by the fire place.

"Gross, you're all sweaty." She wiped his sweat from her cheek and sat down at the table.

"I'll join soon, i'm going to get the sweat off."

"Please do."

He rolled his eyes as he walked out to the river, it was a cool night winter was coming. Now Skyrim was almost always in a permanent winter because of the mountainous terrain, but a Skyrim winter encompassed the entire province in snow, but it was only fall and the wedding was in two days. So they could enjoy their day in the cool fall airwith the leaves blowing around, once Joel finished with his bath he walked back to the house and got dressed. Joining his bride-to-be he sat down across from her as the chef brought them dinner.

"Damn thats good, thanks chef." Joel said eating.

"You're welcome sir." the chef walked back into the kitchen.

Serana glared slightly. "Joel, remind me to help you with your table manners."

"What?"

"Manners, like not swearing at the dinner table."

"Oh...sorry." He shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey did you find time to go to the doctor?"

"I did. He said three more moths and we will have a baby." She smiled, things were looking up she had a husband and a baby on the way. She was happy, and it wasen't something she had to tell herself everyday like when she lived at castle Volkihar Serana was genuinly happy with her life for once.

"That's great, and we have our wedding in two days."

She smiled, reaching her hand across to hold Joels. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." He replied.

They finished dinner and went to sleep. Joel found that the nights he spent with Serana were the best nights of sleep he ever got. She was up reading while he fell asleep, slowly drifting happily dreaming about the next day. He was soon interuppted by a knock at the door.

"I've got it! Lydia called. She decided to stay with them for a while until the baby was born as did Erandur. Erik and Farkas were back in Whiterun helpping the companions.

Joel sheepishly got up and walked out of the bed room."Who is it Joel?" Serana said peering around the cornner still in bed. She heard Joels sword draw and she took that as a que to get up.

"Joel, what's...she doing here?" She was surprised to see a tall altmer woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello." Serana said.

Joel waved Serana away."You're not welcome here miss, so I suggest you turn around."

"Well that's no way to treat a guest isn't it Mrs. Joel?"

She peered over at Serana who stood further down the hall in the dinning room. She walked up to Joel and had him put hus sword down.

"Serana, now is not the time to be polite, the Thalmor are not to be taken lightly."

"Well maybe if we approached this as though we had brains in our heads. We might see why she has risked her life to see you." She shot back inviting Elenwyn inside.

Joel huffed closing the door and followed Lydia back into the dinning room. She sat down and waited for Joel, he walked over and sat across from her he stared into her elven eyes.

That widened as Erandann tackled down Aglaris attacker, he slashed at him and stood up helpping Aglari to her feet. They were surounded by battle that had blood in the air, he leaned on her back and she his. She reached for her bow and drew an arrow firing at the altmer troops that began to surround them, she put her foot up and kicked one down letting the arrow drop into his neck. Another swung fast with his elven sword, dogeing she kicked him back and let two arrows find their way into the chinks of his armor, she attacked the next one smacking his helmet off with her bow then throwing a knife in his chest.

Erandann used his sword to deflect an oncoming attack from two Thalmor soilders, he kicked one away stabbing the other and used the momentum from the strike to slice the others throat. Aglari link into his arm and he lifted her over his back, rolling off she shot a flurey of arrows at multiple targets. Another altmer ran towards her sword in hand leaving his cemter wide open she kicked his jaw spinning him around letting her snap his neck.

"Your highness they are retreating." Glatho shouted.

"No they're not their just back peddling." Said Erandann "Don't push! It's a trap!"

It was too late their soliders followed the altmer right into their trap. Thalmor wizard used magic to then oush back against Aglaris forces. They ran for the trees as expolding fireballs filled the battle field, Aglari sounded the retreat and they ran up the trees. She used a rope dart to swing up onto a branch, but the flames followed the Thalmor were lighting up the trees.

"You basterds!" A solider shouted as an ice spike penatrated his armor.

The trees of Valenwood were sacred and the bosmer saw it as their duty to stop any desecration of the forsets. More fireballs flew above and below them as they had no choice but to run.

"Your highness, Haven is in danger!" Erandann shouted. He pointed to the ground and trees as high elves ran to the city that was close by.

"New objective defend Haven!" Aglari shouted and they hopped across the wild oaks hurrying to evacuate the city. The fires grew and were heading towards Haven as was the Thalmor.

Aglari saw a few enemy soliders jumping across the branches and fired at them. She pulled a branch back clothes lineing one that was next to her and watched as he fell to the ground. Aglari saw as Haven was in sight, with the Thalmor close at hand she ran into the city and called out for an evacuation, as did the other troops.

"Princess...do you hear that?" Glatho said.

She did hear it, it was the sound of metal meeting tree bark, the Thalmor were using metal latters that dug in to the tree to climb up and sack the city.

"Glatho direct them to the border, me and the general shall hold them off."

"Aglari!" He called. "We can't loose you we need a leader."

She paused for a moment." I'll be right behind you now go, get these people out!"

He nodded and ran off to help the civilians evacuate to the Elsweyr border. She waited at one of the city entrances with a few soliders, while Erandann was at another holding off the Thalmor.

"Here they come, your highness!" One shouted as they crawled over the latters and ran into the city. Aglari stopped a few with arrows but soon ran out, she pulled out her sword and the others followed her lead. She charged at the oncoming forces sweeping the first solider off his feet and swipping her blade downward forcing him to the ground she saw a few of her men go down in the charge but they kept the Thalmor at bay. The flames had caught up and began to surround the city as well as engulf it.

She heard the all clear signal from a distance meaning they evacuated who they could.

"Go! Run to the border!" She shouted as they ran to the east side of the city. buildings burning down as she ran through the tree top streets. She kept running until she made it to a hanging bridge held up by ropes and let the soliders as well as a few civilians go first. She saw Erandann running towards the bridge but he was attacked by more altmer, Aglari ran to him as the flames began to suround them she ran and stabbed the first one bringing him down and summersaulted out of the strike pouncing back up to deflect a sword strike.

"Aglari go! Now!" His arm was slashed at and he switched sword hands. Aglari shot a rope dart that periced the solider achillies tendon and pulled forcing him to the ground screaming in pain. Erandann finished him off.

"You may be the princess but you must, realize the value of your life." He said following her to the bridge.

"I'm royalty, I do as I please." She said helping him to the bridge, his arm was cut deep. They could here the stomping of Thalmor boots closing in on them Aglari push him foreward but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Aglari, you must escape this day."

"What are you-"

He pushed her and cut the ropes to the bridge, watching her fall beneath the trees. Aglari saw the burnning city and the Thalmor that caught up to Erandann. They kicked him off the tree top city and he fell between the gaps.

"No!" She shouted as her general and friend fell to his death.

She was swung into a tree and knocked off the hanging bridge she fell six feet before hitting the ground. She looked up and saw a few bosmer coming to her aide.

"Princess we must leave now." One of them said.

Aglari took one last look at the burn ing Haven and then followed the others across the border and through the trees to the plains of Elsweyr where they set up camp and slept for the night. She was looking at the moons when Glatho aproached her and laid a hand on her sholder, startleing Aglari she turnned around to see who it was.

"I caused the destruction of an entire city Glatho." She said rubbing her hands in the sand.

"Don't belive that for a second it was the Thalmor and their soliders. They invaded us and we retaliated."

He sat down next to her and looked up at the stars, Elsweyr was a quiet province with a cool night breeze.

"Yeah I know but, we jsut lost so many. Civlians and solider alike."

"Princess I don't know a single battle that dosen't have casualties. you have to move on from this, use it to make you stronger in your resolve." He reasured

"Your right, but it dosen't make it any easier, how can these people follow me if they think I'll lead them to their deaths? Without Erandann leading them I fear that they will leave or worse join the separitist cause."

Glatho stood up looking over the yellow sands of Elsweyr.

"Aglari, they don't just follow you for you. They follow you because they belive in a free Valenwood, free of Thalmor tyranny and subjugation and the peace-of-mind of having a ture heir on the throne."

She let his word hang in the air and turnned to him.

"Thanks Glatho. I needed to be picked up and dusted off." She smiled.

"Such is my duty and desire." on that note he left to check on the camp. They had a lot of civilians to protect, Aglari was going to make sure they stay safe. She stood up with a renewed resolve to fight the Thalmor, but they couldn't do it alone to her knowledge their is only one person alive who could convince the governments to unite and defeat the Thalmor and the dominion. She had only heard his named whispered in the dark corners of taverns and praised in song of his heroic exploits, the one man who could turn the tide of any battle.

The one being that could bring the Dominion to heel, she whispered his name as though it was myth.

"Dovahkiin."


	18. UPDATE: Sorry

Uh I took down Bells because I thought I could do better than that, howevef I have another chapter that will come out later that will replace it as ch 18 and bells will be renamed, their wont be big changes but I really think I should take a second look until then i'm going to take the focus away from Joel and Serana possibly take Olquars part at the end of their chapter and put it in a different one. sorry for the inconveniance but a chapter will be out either tomarrow or today it will take bells' place as ch 18, again sorry if this bothers you hopfully you'll like the revised version.


	19. Chapter 18 For realsies

Aglari poked her head up from the thick brush looking around she motioned for the others to follow. They moved deeper into the forests of blackmarsh, she had the refugees moving constantly only resting when they had no choice but to stop. Movement that was key if they could get to Morrrowind they would be safe for the time being.

"Your highness, Could we please rest?"

She nodded and held a hand up to the rest of the group signaling a period of rest. Glatho walked over and sat next to Aglari who perched herself on a fallen log.

"Some place huh?" He said looking around the swamp.

"Yeah, definately no Valenwood." She agreed.

He rested a reasuring hand on her sholder. "We'll be in Morrowind soon enough."

"Glatho I think we should go further still, to Skyrim surely the nords will help us against the Dominion."

"Princess look around." He stood up and moved his hands around the resting refugees and soliders.

"These people can only go so far." He sounded like he was warnning her.

"Was that a threat?" She stood up arms crossed.

"Of course not, your highness." He backed down, slightly.

"No Glatho please, tell me." She began to sound agitated, they were all a little on edge from the travel.

"Well...I think you're pushing us to hard."

"Oh? Is that it?" She stood hands on hips her hand was close to her short sword that sat on her lower back.

Glatho was apprehensive, Aglari was a good leader just a little tired she hadden't slepted in two days and ate little against the others advisement.

"No, you need to rest that is not a suggestion it's an order from your housecarl! You need to sleep."

No one had ever raised their voice to her before, Aglari was a little stunned but she understood his words and decided to listen.

She sighed looking down at the ground kicking at the muddy ground.

"You're right...I'll go and rest a little and i'll eat something, if it pleases."

He nodded," It does, i'll make sure the group stays safe."

Aglari watched him walk away, she could always count on Glatho to do the heavy lifting. Now she had to take it easy for a few hours, the elves had already started to set up camp, Aglari decided to eat first. It would help her sleep if she ate something, her people were certainly making the best of a bad situation they had fires going and elders telling stories about before the Aldmari.

She was getting sideways glances from the civilians, the soldiers knew her well but she hadden't really socialized with the people she claimed to rule. She walked towards one of the camps that had a cooking pot over the fire and approched it.

"Do you mind if sit and share your food?" She asked.

It was a small family of four a mother a father and two daughters. The father stood up and asked her to sit down, they kept their eyes on her as they gave her a bowl of stew from the pot.

"So...what side of Haven were you from?" Aglari asked.

"The east side, we had time to pack most of our belongings." The mother answered.

"Well that's good," Aglari said. "I didn't get any of mine. All I can do is hope the fire didn't reach my home."

The parents nodded in a form of agreement as if to say, what can you do? People say when life gives you lemons you make lemonade but I belive that's false, water and sugar are also key components of lemonade. So I guess what i'm saying is it doesn't matter who you are, bad thing happen to everybody no one really has a reason why.

"Well your highness what's mine is yours." The father said.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that i'm sure I can find someone to sit down with, besides it's good to sit among the people, learn what troubles them and maybe try and fix it."

She was sincier, but honestly at this point she needed to lie down.

"Ah, well that is a noble cause, but the offer still stands your highness."

As she stood up Aglari thanked them for the food and then walked over to a military tent to rest her head. She placed her bow and quiver on one side of the tent then placed her short sword under the pillow for safety, that and she was hoplessly paranoid.

Olquar waited in the kings court with other members of the Thalmor. The high king of Valenwood who was a absolute moron incappable of a single thought that didn't begin with asking the Thalmors request. however for that reason he was hand picked by the Thalmor to make sure Valenwood was ran in the altmers best intrests. Olquar patiently fiddled with a small septim waiting for the others to finish speaking.

"Olquar, your thoughts?" Said lady Taarum the head of the Thalmor. Olquar lifted his head to respond, he thought about it for a moment, the nationalist forces were certainly troublesome but they were gone for now after they put Haven to the torch, they had lost two hundred men in the battle however the bosmer loss was greater the Thalmor still saw it as a loss due to the enemies they made. Olquar advised against putting the forestset to the torch but Taarum was his boss and he did what she said.

"Olquar?"

"Yes Lady Taarum, I agree we should move on. with the forces we have. The heavy atrillary from Elswyer should be able to break down the Imperial cities walls and with the extra troops we have coming from Hammerfell. Should be more than enough to take on the Imperial forces."

He went back to figiting with his coin, Olquar didn't particulaly care for politics he saw them as something to stop people from getting real work done. Who needs a government when your taking over the known world?

"I don't know know lady Taarum is it wise to underestimate our enemy?" Volanare one of the greatest generals who ever lived. He was also one of the smartest but sometimes he was often too smart for his own good.

"Please Volanare, we are more than equipt to fight a lesser species. As Olquar said we are ready to fight now we just need to get there."

They had rendesvoued with the forces in Falinesti and still had a sizeable army that numbered in the thousands. Olquar was sure that they could take the Imperial city and once they did everything else would simply fall into place.

"Yes but we've done this before M'lady, trying it again would be the definition of insanity."

"Well then by all means Volanare please enlighten us." Taarum had a known temper that could even flare infront of the council. As long as Volanare remaind respectfull he would be fine.

"My plan, is to choke them out create a noose around Cyrodiil. We start with taking the rest of Hammerfell which wouldn't reaquire as many troops to take the Imperial city seeing as we would exaust them on all fronts."

Taarum pondered the idea, she often choose the most direct path in whatever it is she was doing, especially when it came to tactics.

"Why not use the Imperial city as a base of operations? When one is in the middle things seem to be closer."

Volanare answered to the Aldmari council and not the Thalmor so in thus instance he did not have to hold his tounge.

"M'lady You must listen to reason, does your ambition for the ruby throne know no bounds? I am a military stratigist not a politican and I speak for the council. We move forward with my plan going your route would be suicide."

Taarum was shocked that he spoke in such a way. But he kept an even tone and called her out infront of her Thalmor subordinates. She could either be offened or adhear to his judgement of her, and the high elves were firm belivers of self improvement.

"You're right general, my ambition has blinded me. In your opinion where should we strike first?"

Volanare let out a small sigh of releaf. Then pointed on the map that sat on the adjacent wall.

"We bring our forces that are here in Valenwood to Skyrim. With their civil war and multiple hidden aldmari bases we could effectivly land ships discretely on the west coast close to the city of Solitude." He paused looking at the others for approval.

"Olquar?" Taarum glanced over to him.

"It's sound stratigy, if we take skyrim we could then move to Morrowind and from there Blackmarsh. But what about high rock?"

"The wizards?" Volanare scoffed.

"I'd think you two would know how to handle them."

Olquar nodded, high elves were much better mages than the Brettons a battalion of Thalmor wizards could easily take the province. While the main army takes Skyrim, it would have to happen close together as the army in Hammerfell takes the entire province. The dominions reach in Hammerfell was small but noticable the redgaurds would soon be under Aldmari control.

"Well now that the nationalists are no longer a threat-" Volanare was interupted

"Did you kill her?" Asked the high king.

"Kill who?" Olquar spoke up.

"The true Valenwood royalty? Princess Aglari, she leads them."

"And why did you not share this information with us earlier?"

"We had it under control." He waved the question away.

Olquar stood up and walked towards his throne. "Do you called two hundred dead altmer under control."

"Peace Olquar, they were pawns anyway." Lady Taarum put a hand up keeping him at bay.

"You should get word to you men in Skyrim Olquar let them know we are coming."

"How long do you think it will take us to be ready?" He asked turnning to Volanare.

"At least two months for the artillary to be in place as well as taking Hammerfel and High Rock first, then Skyrim."

"Volanare if you don't mind me pitching in again," Taarum began "Why don't we use the artillary companies to take black marsh and Morrowind and meet the forces attacking Skyrim halfway?"

Volanare nodded. "Ah, you've been taking notes already, I rather like that idea actually I shall see you are crdited for our exploits in those provinces."

She nodded thanking him then turnned to Olquar. "Get the messege out I want the troops moving as soon as possible."

"Yes M'lady, lord Volanare." He bowed quickly then left to make the arrangments.

He didn't care how only that it happened and by the end of this escapade it would be him that led the Thalmor and him that sat upon the ruby throne. It was only a matter of time before he did, Lady Taarum would die in High Rock he had already decided, and once Ancano brought him the eye of magnus his power would be consolidated and unstoppable and only then would he take the throne only then would he be they one they bowed to, only then.

Serana sat outside on the balconey studying Falions jurnal it had almost become a ritual for her to read it. She wanted to cure herself as soon as the baby was born, and then she'd cure him or her. Joel said he'd support her no matter what but Serana knew that he expected her to cure herself he did after all give up his power for her but, she was having trouble with the incantation itself she couldn't quite get it right. She pulled her sleave up looking at the mark Akatosh left on her arm how could he mark her as his if she was a vampire? Serana didn't think much of it as she poured herself another glass of blood. She had gone vegan, drinking the chickens and other animals they ate for dinner, it was enough but it didn't satisfy her she wanted real flesh and she hated that, the constant hunger and wanting.

To the left sitting on the table was a filled black soul gem. And in her right hand was Falions jurnal, innit was the incantation to cure herself however half the page was torn out so she was stuck looking through other books to figure it out. Joel was asleep in their room Serana often snuck out to sit on the balconey that was above their room, She liked the time she had with the night although at the same time she hated it because it prevented her from being with Joel her soon-to-be husband. She felt a chill run through the air and pulled her cloak tighter over her sholders as She did so Serana heard footsteps walk up the balconey stairs, Serana turnned to her left and picked up the soul gem hiding it in her cloak pocket and shut the jurnal. She waited for the unknown figure to reach their destimation at the top of the balconey.

To her surprise a member of the thieves guild(in his unmistakable uniform) once he reached the top of the stairs he froze looking at Serana. She slowly stood up and faced him, he relaxed keeping his gaurd up he removed his dagger and pointed it at Serana.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will now just turn around and go inside I know when I've been made, you'll never see me again I promise."

She walked over to him slowly, she could here his heart race from where she was standing as she got closer she began to here his blood pumping though every artery and every blood vessel. She hadden't drank a human in a while and found that when presented with the opportunity she couldn't help herself.

"Back off miss I-"

"Shut up."

He stop talking.

"Put the dagger away." She said firmly and he obeyed.

"Stand still and relax, you're extremely comfortable, i'm a good friend." She walked over and took a slow wiff of his neck. She could smell the blood as it relaxed, it sent shivers down her spine. Bareing her fangs she pulled the thief innclose and bit into his neck not holding back, he held onto her sholders as she felt him dying. She didn't stop Serana just kept feeding until she was satisfide and she let him drop to the floor, she looked at him lifless on the floor and then looked around to see if anyone was around.

Sighing she wiped her mouth off with her sleave and looked down at the body again, being with child Serana couldn't do a lot of heavy lifting but an idea came to her. She decided to raise him(his body at least) and find a place for it, she led the resurected body to the swamp and had him walk until the spell wore off. Serana cleaned the blood off of the balconey and went back inside she collected the jurnal as she did so, she was a little distraught by what she had done but he was going to rob them and she was sure he had robbed others however his death lingered over her she tip toed back into bed with Joel and tried not to stir him awake. She looked over to her night stand and pick up one of the books that was also on curing vampirism, she hadden't quite finished it.

But as she reached the end she read the most important part.

To perform this spell and successfully contact the realm that is Oblivion and sever your conection to Molag Bal. You must have a presit speek the incantation or a form of religious figure, it's a form of excersism you are becoming human again and will no longer be a memeber of the undead.

She stopped reading and then looked up from the book slowly. Tomarrow, she thought tomarrow she would go with Erandur who was sleeping just up stairs and find a place to reanimate herself, she turnned to Joel and kissed his cheek.

"Soon, Joel. Soon." She whispered, Serana laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

In the morning Serana woke before Joel and and found Erandur awake as well. She explanied to him what she wanted him to do for her, hoping he would accept her request she waited for an answer.

"Of course." He said as he stood up Serana walked towards the door.

They walked out into the swamp and found an old altar, they set up for the ritual there. It was just hitting Serana, she was going to be mortal as a daughter of coldhaurbor she worried that the cure wouldn't work because she had a direct link to Molag Bal. She hated that and was hopfull that the link would be severed. Erandur was ready and turnned to Serana,

"Are you ready my daughter?" He said warmly as always.

She nodded her head responding. "Yes, lets do this."

He raised his hands above his head and read from the jurnal Serana gave him.

"I call upon oblivion relams homes of those that are not of our ancestors answer my plea!"

He sounded cammanding as he continued.

"As in death there is new life, in Oblivion their is a beginning for that which has ended"

Serana felt a slight tingle throughout her body. her excitement grew as Erandur continued.

"I call forth the power, accept the sould that we offer!" He continued

"as the sun ends the night end the darkness of this soul return life to the creature you see before you...Sorry about the creature thing that's just what it says." He added soundind sinceir.

"Serana?" He called out.

Serana went black and fell to the ground! She felt...everything her blood begining to pump through her veins as her heart beat she opened her eyes as she drew her first breath incenturies. When she opened her eyes the sun didn't bother her, Serana felt warm and comfortable. She started to laugh, _Serana started to laugh_. She never laughed at much aside from funny misfortune but something made her almost jump for joy. Her eyesight wasen't as good and she felt hungery for real food, but all in all she certainly happy, she felt the baby kick as well.

"Even he aproves." She said.

Erandur embraced her, she could embrace a person without smelling their blood. She was finaly free from a prison that she never knew existed. The moment hiwever was short lived when they heard what sounded like a sumoning of sorts. When she turnned and saw who was standing before them.

Molagl Bal was standing infront of them, he looked weak but still as synister.

"Serana...remember me?" He said.

Erandur held up his amulet of Mara standing between him and Serana.

"Peace, priest. I've come to say good bye, it's always sad to loose a daughter. I hope your mother keeps her gift and your child as well."

Serana took hold of Erandurs amulet (No flames) and held it close to Molag Bal.

"Stay the hell away from my family." She said "You've done enough."

He nodded then a aura surounded him. "Well, I supose you hurt yourself more than you hurt me. Good-bye Serana."

He left and Serana turnned to Erandur.

"What was that?" She asked. " He looked weak as though he was having trouble staying in our realm."

"Well Merunes Dagons defeat was a tough blow to the other deadric princes even the "good" ones. It seems they don't quite know what to do with out their leader."

Serana hated the deadric lords and now she was free of them. She could live with Joel and be happy with their child, She and Erandur walked back to the house and as they were walking Serana noticed her reflection in the water.

"Is that what I look like?" She said.

"Yes," Erandur said, "Very beautiful. Now we should keep moving these swamps aren't safe."

She saw herselfas a young adult for the first time. her hair touched her sholders and she had a small baby bump portruding from her stomach. Sher looked at her eyes and noticed that they were a pale blue, she rather like the color and continue moving. She hoped Joel would like her eyes too and her lack of fangs means she wouldn't bite him anymore when they were intamate so he might like that as well.

As they aproached she saw Lydia outside and she ran to them.

"Where were yout two? Joel has me out looking for you both, he's worried sick." She said.

"I'm sorry Lydia we didn't mean to cause a stir but look." Erandur said pointing to Serana.

Lydia looked and her from her feet to her face which is when she saw it, Seranas skin was a little darker and her eyes where pale blue.

"Whoa are you?" She said looking closer at Seranas eyes.

"Yeah I am." She said smiling.

Lydia stopped staring and motioned for them to follow. "Joel's inside."

Serana could barely contain her excitement as she walked ahead of them and into the House. She ran into Joel almost knocking herself over out the front door, he caught her and pulled her inside.

"Serana where were you? You were gone for hours and-"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Even people felt different his skin felt warmer and his sent less strong, she could finally kiss the man she loved without smelling his blood.

"Well I say that's a better way to start the day." Joel said.

It took him a minute to notince but when Serana was up against him he could have sworn he felt a heart beat, she was also warmer and her cheeks had color. And her eyes were a beautiful pale blue.

"Serana...your alive!" He said embracing her agian.

She relaxed in his arms and brought her lips to his ear.

"You mind if I'd like to try something however I'm going to need your help." She said.

"Well that sounds like an idea." Joel said eagerly they walked down the hallway but went in oposite directions.

"Where are you going?" Serana asked halfway to the kitchen.

"The...oh, you want food, I get it now." He said hurrying to the kitchen.

Serana folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Joel,Joel,Joel. I'm not _that_ easy."


	20. Amaryllis

Joel never claimed to be the best cook but if you spend enough years on the nomadic road and you pay attention long enough you'll learn a few things. One of them strangly being, baking he learned how to bake when he was in Solidtude a few years ago at one of the king olaf festivals one of the pastry chefs needed help making pies after Farkas and Lydia ate most of them. To repay the debt Joel stepped up and offered his help and from then on he had become quite the baker as well as chef. He set an apple dumpling infront of Serana and waited for her to try it. Her pale blue eyes widened as she picked up her fork and dug in, her face went blank as she turnned to Joel.

"Joel...this is amazing." She turnned back and munched on the pastry as fast as her mouth could chew.

"Careful you're going to want to balance your eating with exersise, although it's ok now because of the baby but-"

"Are you saying i'm fat?" She asked, not sure wether to laugh or be insulted.

"No-not at all I was just...going back into the kitchen." Joel defended as he slowly sunk back into the kitchen.

Erandur and Lydia started laughing. Serana finished her treat and set the fork neatly next to the plate.

"What else is there papa bear?" She shouted back.

Joel sighed to himself responding, "how does chicken sound?"

"Yes please, love you!" Smiling Serana winked at the others. "You guys want anything while the _gormet_ is in the kitchen?"

"Joel i'd like some steak if you got it!" Lydia shouted, followed by Erandur.

"Some tea would be nice!"

Joel made a whimpering noise then responded. "Yeah, fine just gimme a sec."

They snickered as Joel slaved in the kitchen. So far Serana was enjoying mortality, their were a lot of reasons to live and a lot of reasons not to, it was so wierd. She still was getting use to it but the others were helping, Joel was "helpping" a lot with his cooking as he walked out and set plates on the table then placed everyones food on them. He went back in the kitchen and came back with a tea pot and set it infront of Erandur and set a small glass next to him as well.

"Anything else?" He said leaning on Seranas chair.

She looked up and nodded leaning her cheak out slightly. Joel bent down and kissed her then sat down at the table. Erandur passed him a cup filled with the tea, thanking him Joel took a few sips.

"So." Lydia started. "Who would you be inviting to your Maiden feast?" She asked leaning over the table to Serana.

"My what?" She said looking up.

"Well, you obviously aren't but still...formalities." She chewed on here steak waiting for a response.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Serana admitted.

Lydia rubbed her forehead."Comon Serana you didn't read up on any nord bridal traditions?"

"Well...no." She tried to think if she had but couldn't quite remember if she did, and if she had the knowledge it was obviously lost.

Lydia then explaind that it was the bride and a group of female only friends enjoing her last night as a "maiden". But in Seranas obvious case she wasen't but the name would stay the same since she had only been with one man.

Of corse abstinace was one of the traditional nord values that technically she was abiding by so the elderly would aprove and the younger generation would probubly speak behind her back. and if they were feeling particulary rude they'd shout names at her for being pregnant and not married. In those days being unmarried and pregnant had unfortunate implications, but she was engaged so that would soften the jeers one would usually receive.

"Oh, um I don't have that many friends." Serana admitted akwardly.

Lydia raised an eyebrow."Oh don't worry I will take care of the guest list...maybe if you make me your maid of honor i'll even help with the wedding." She suggested with a slight cough at the end. Lydia hadden't aporved of the wedding before because of Serana being a Vampire but now that she was human she could enjoy herself a little more.

"Well what ever that is, you can be it." Serana said.

"Awesome, the party will be at the banered mare in Whiterun. I think it will be ready soon, when's the wedding again." Lydia stood up looking to the couple.

"A month." Joel said putting a hand on Seranas.

"Wait why can't we have it here?" Serana asked.

"Serana if you want a fun party you never do it at your place. That way you don't have to clean up." Lydia said winking.

"Wait," Serana said still not quite understanding nordic wedding traditions. "So what does Joel get?"

"Same thing only for the groom." He said. "I think i'll have it in Markarth, the restraning orders must be gone by now." He said thoughtfully and unfortunaltly seriously.

"Ok one more question." Serana said they all looked to her. "Why are the parties out of town?"

Erandur answered that question. "It's so the bride and groom take time to think on their choices and maybe even get a few things in order. Or not go through with the cerimony at all."

Joel shot him a look.

"Oh." Serana said.

Lydia would have punched him if he wasen't an elder. But he told the truth, Joel was a little worried that Serana might think he'd flake out on her at the altar. Like he had before with the others he always ran from his inner most problems and they all knew it. He was going to show them that with Serana he wasen't going to do that, no matter what.

"Well, it's true." Erandur pointed out.

They all resumed their previous good spirts for the rest of the night. Across Skyrim in its neighbor provice High Rock home of the bretons, a storm loomed over the city of Jehanna. The bretons never got involved in the rest of the worlds affairs High Rocks bretons mainly stuck to themselves in their walled up cities. Which is exactly why the Thalmor where using it as away to get into Skyrim, they planned on taking the city of Jehanna then using it as a command center where the altmer would launch an attack on Skyrim from the east.

"Olquar?" Said a once familiar voice.

Olquar sat close to the wheel of the ship on the main deck watching over the helmsmen like a hawk, he rather liked the sea with the air that blew in his face and the sound of the waves crashing against the hull. He turnned around at the sound of a voice he thought he'd never hear again, at least for a while.

"Erissa?" He said.

"Olquar, it is you!" She gave him a hug, which was of couse uncustomary amongset the very formal altmer, but Olquar let it slide. She was after all his sister.

"What on nirn are you doing here?" He demanded.

"It's nice to see you too brother." She said hoisting herself on the gaurd rail.

Erissa had choosen a different path from Olquar, she was a soilder not a master wizard. In full combat armor ready to take Jehanna.

"You know what I ment." Olquar didn't mean to chastise her but she had away of getting into trouble.

"I ment, what are you doing on this ship? You should be stationed in Elsweyr, ( ;) ) I thought I made sure of it." He muttered the last part before she responded.

"Well General Volanare is a friend and I asked to be stationed with you, we're conquering buddies!" She raise her hands in exclamation.

Olquar let his face fall into his palm. "Erissa I explicitly asked that you remain safe from the front lines with the artillary."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way, arse I want to be able to prove my worh in battle not sit and wait for some bosmer to slit my throat while I sleep." She slipped of the rail now standing toe-to-toe with her brother.

"I don't need you to protect me that's what this is for." She set her hand on the hilt of her sword.

On one hand Olquar knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself. But on the other she was his little sister who used to hide his school books from him and annoy him constantly. But she had certainly grown up into a fine young woman who could look after herself as well as a squad of soilders.

"Fine but don't expect special treatment." He said.

"When did you ever give me special treatment?" She said walking away.

He watched as Erissa walked into the lower deck then resumed his post at the Helm, He was watching the shore as they past Northpoint. They were far enough away that if they were to be attacked they would see it coming, but the bretons have never actually been attacked head on. The citizens of Jehanna wouldn't see this coming, Lady Taarum emerged from the lower decks and waited for Olquar to join her.

"Lady Taarum." He gave a small bow when he addressed her.

"Olquar. How much longer?"

"About fifteen minutes from the shore my lady." He waited for her response.

Lady Taarum was by far the one of the least compitenet leaders in battle he had ever seen. She was to haistful and arrogant and at the same time to slow and hesitant. Taarums' only strength in battle was simply that her magic had no equal and if it weren't for that Olquar would have killed her by now, but he must wait.

"Fifteen minutes is good. Ready the troops." She walked up to the helm and waited for them to reach High Rocks northern-most city (which ironicaly isn't Northpoint) Jehanna was a short walk from the shore, which had a fortress waiting for them to take as a beach head.

"All ready on your signal Lady Taarum!" He shouted back.

She didn't hesitate. "All fire now!"

"Are you sure? We're still a ways-"

"Do not question me Olquar I have no time for your games."

He mumbeled under his breath as he motioned to the other ships. No sooner had she said the word large fireballs shot from the ships only a few from the first volley hit the fortress walls. The breton fortress had neumerous blockades on shore preventing small boats to arrive. It seemed their only choice was to beach the ship.

"Fire lightning!" She shouted.

Olquar signaled for lightning magic and waited a moment then fired. The lighting worked much better and each shot hit the same general areas destroying the wooden blockades on the beach.

Thankfully they had gotten past Northpoint without a problem but it seemed some of the other ships did not have the same luck as the first wave. The fortress on shore was a good sized, but it was obvious it was only large in length as they drew nearer. Olquar could see the bretons running across the fortress wall and fireing their magic as they ran scurried across in panic.

"Olquar!" Taarum shouted from the helm. "Change ships I want you leading our attack!" She pointed to a friendly ship that sailed close. Giving a nod Olquar grabbed a loose mouring line and swung across the ocean landing in a kneeling position on the other ship.

"Lord Olquar." A sailor approached and saluted as Olquar stood up.

"Sailor." He nodded.

Olquar moved up to the helm and watched as fire and lightning rain upon them. The bretons specializing in magic used their arcane abilities to defend their fort. They also fired a few catapolts as well, most of them missed but as they approached the small docks, a bolt of lightning put a hole in the hull causing the ship to begin sinking.

"Abandon ship!" The captin called, and they all hopped off as the ship limped to shore and ran aground.

"Stay with me!" Olquar shouted taking cover behind the beached ships hull.

The sailors and soilders gathered around him and awaited his comand. Olquar used a detect life spell to see through the hull and locate the enemies positions, he called the archers to come forward and pointed where he wanted them to attack. Within a few minutes they had covering fire and the rest charged with Olquar in front holding a advanced ward spell infront of him that protected against physical objects.

Explosions from magic and catapolts landed around him and the others. He ordered the formation of a sheild wall and stood behind it, Olquar charged a master lightning spell. He felt the magica surge through his body as he let the beem fly at the fortress wall, The sheild wall broke and they rushed inside. As predicted the fort was only large in length the inside was spare and a little sad, their was a reason no one wared with High Rock.

It was pointless, even the great war didn't reach it it was the only landmass in Tamriel (aside from the summerset Isles) that didn't touch Cyrodiil, and therefore useless for the original plan however now it was an important back door to skyrim. The altmer knew that the empires influence was in Solitude and the western Area of Skyrim, once dispatched the rest would be easy.

Olquar shot a ice spear into a bretons belly and incinaraited another as the other altmer fought with a mix of magic and swords. One of the bretons slashed violently at Olquar he doged easiliy and sunk and ice spike in his back then just as he let go he turnned on a dime and shock an archer one hundred feet away. Lightning the archer tower on fire, the bretons then began to pull back seeing that their military prowess was meager at best.

He walked back to the shore exiting through the hole he blasted in and shot a light into the air signaling a victory. The soilders who weren't driving out the bretons Olquar ordered to remove the beach head blockades so the smaller ships could land.

"Sir." A soilder approached.

"Yes?" Olquar responded.

His attention however was to Lady Taarum looking proud as her boat rowed over to shore.

Changing the subject the soilders muttered under his breath. "Pompous bitch."

Olquar turnned and stared at the soilder making sure he knew his place. It didn't matter that Olquar agreed with him, if they were willing to speak of her in such away behind her back eventually they might stop following her orders. And who's to say they wouldn't do the same to him? Olquar understood the importance of keeping up apperances, even though he hated it.

"You don't have to like her, just mind her." Olquar warned

"Works for me...I supose." He seenerd and walked away.

Lady Taarum was the first to set foot of of her boat, she removed her Thalmor hood and walked across the beach to Olquar.

"Report."

"All enemy forces are in retreat."

Taarum walked past him and Olquar followed giving her a educated opinion on their next move.

"My lady, the bretons will send a ambassidor soon after they reach Jehanna. Should we wait for the representitive or begin the march in the morning?"

She paused in her steps for a moment looking at the wall and the hole that Olquar had blasted through it. She was a little jelous of the respect he commanded with the troops and the others. Olquar was known as a good leader and an even better politician, however he was known to hate the practice of politics. He was also ambitious, she was sure he'd betray her as soon as he could, she needed a way to put him in his place without actually punishing him.

"Olquar!" Said Taarums answer to her problems.

"Erissa, not now!" He whispered as she approached.

"My apologies m'lady, some just don't know their place." He gave his younger sister the death glare and she froze where she stood.

Taarum let a smile slip across her face. "No need Olquar, your sister correct?"

He nodded in confirmation as Taarum approached Erissa. "A pleasure to meet you, sister of lord Olquar."

"A-a pleasure to meet you as well lady Taarum." Erissa took a her ques from Olquar and gave a short bow, dipping her head and sholders.

"Come now," The mistress said. "Let us find some wine while we wait for the unconditional surender of a city." She said and walked further into the fortress. Followed by Erissa and Olquar.

Joel sat outside on the balconey that faced Solitude, it was strange seeing a city on a cliff from affar instead of actually being in the city. Erik had come over earlier that day, he asked if he could stay until the wedding Serana of course offered him a bed. Joel was going to but Surprisingly it was Serana, he knew they got along well but they seemed very friendly together. He was one of the few people she trusted, he was the one that brought her halfway across Skyrim and then back again.

But friendship isn't what was different about Serana ever since she had been cured, it was like a flower that had finally bloomed he loved her just as she was before but now she was...well, better. Serana was doing more things instead of reading she asked Joel to show her how to do chores with the livestock seeing as she had never handled them before. That part of the day got very interesting when he showed her how to milk a cow.

"Joel!" She and the others (Erik, Lydia and Farkas, who along with the other companions had come up early for the celebration) were below the balcony playing a rough game of pigskin(more like rugby instead of U.S. football. Named simply for what the ball was made of. like U.S. football) To her misfortune Serana could not play, neither could Erandur, to play pigskin with the companions would have been like being taken into a back ally and getting mugged. They played rough and definatly to win.

"Come join us!" She called.

"Ah yes, Harbiger you can play with the milk drinkers!" Yelled Aela her team cosited of Vilkas, Ria and Lydia with the oposing team being Farkas, Torvar, Njada and Erik. Joel didn't want to make the teams uneven so he nodded his head and replied no, instead he walked down the balconey and sat with Serana who was enjoying the summer sun. He kissed the top of her head before sitting behind her on the blanket she laid out for herself, She let out a small moan and she snuggled closer to him.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Yeah, that cellar is never going to be finished." He said as though it was a fact he'd have to live with.

"But other than that the house is finished."

"My little carpenter." She said laying into him, Joel put his arms around her sholders watching the others play.

Farkas gave Vilkas a strong clothes line, angry Vilkas pounced up and gave Farkas the ball so he could head butt him down to the ground. The blow broke Farkas' nose and he walked off looking for a cloth to stop the bleeding. Serana stood up with a little help from Joel and walked over to him and tended to his nose.

The others laughed silently as Serana forced his head back and pressed a cloth to his nose. As she walked back to Joel she stopped in her tracks. Joel didn't notice until he looked up at her, she had a frightened look on her face like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"What?" Joel said chuckling.

"Joel." She spoke in a semi-hushed tone.

"I think...I think my water broke!" She sounded scared.

Joel sat up eyes wide open. "What do we do?" He said frantically rushing to her side.

"I guess we have the baby." She shrugged, smiling.

Joel nodded." I guess...we have the baby." He continued nodding in agreement to their "plan".

He hollard for the others and Vilkas helpped Joel bring Serana inside and into the bedroom.

"Who here has delivered a baby before?" Joel asked the others. Of course he thought, look who i'm asking. Lydia raised her hand and walked past Joel and Helpped Serana onto her bed.

"I'm gonna need some cloths and water," Lydia peered outside the bed room. "Now!"

They all scrambled to get Lydia the materials she needed. Serana lied down on her back and propped herself up on the pillows, as people rushed in and out of the room it started to make her feel uncomfortable and stressed as seven didfferent comanions were in Joel and Seranas bedroom. She finally couldn't take the clostrophbia and the constant movemant and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Everybody stop!" She let out few breaths. "Just slow down...please."

Lydia turnned around." Er-no more than three people in here at a time!"

The baby Lydia had delivered was a while ago before she met Joel so it had been almost six years since she had. But something like that was hard to forget and she made sure that Serana was stable.

Joel hurried into the room and stood next to Serana holding her hand.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Well...I have a child passing through my nethers, how do you think I feel?"

"Is it coming right now?" He thought Serana was speaking in literal terms somehow forgetting her trademark sarcasim.

"No you idiot." She laid her head back and waited for the next contractions.

"Oh, Lydia how's she doing?"

"Uh-fine." She said peering under Seranas dress.

"Uh-fine? That's your answer?" Serana said worriedly.

"Well i'm a professional soilder, not a doctor your lucky i've done this before." She said keeping a close eye for any sign of a tiny head.

Erik hated waiting, back in Roikstead that's all he did was wait for things to happen. Like in the battle of Whiterun, the eary calm before the battle ensued. The others were going about their buisness as though nothing was happening, Farkas was boasting how if it was a boy it'd be named after him.

"I don't know brother, block-head isn't a good name." Vilkas joked.

"Hey." Farkas gave a small punch to his brothers sholder.

Aela was waiting at the table drinking a mead glass, while everyone else was very calm.

"Isn't the wait killing you guys?" Erik finally said.

That got a few laughs, it was the week of the full moon and most of them were on edge. However the more experianced wolves were just fine, Erik was experianced just not nessesarily a "pro" at changing. He knew how to ward off the change on the full moon but he still felt a tingling sensation throughout his body and experiance a slight numbing nerve pain in his arms and legs, the stress of the waiting was causing his wolf to become restless.

"Erik," Aela called. "Have a drink."

After he did so he realized that Farkas and vilkas also had drinks. Apparently no one really was a "pro-werewolf", time went by and by. Joel would periodically poke his head out and give updates. It had been a hour before he poked his head out for the last time to call in Erik, he lifted his head up from the table with a string of drool following him.

"Wha?" He sounded a little groggy

"Serana said you could come in if you want to, she about to have the baby."

Erik shot up then felt a little dizzy, he wiped the drool off and walked to the room with Joel, Serana and Lydia. Joel poked his head out one more time.

"Also Farkas you can come in too. But only if you want to honestly it's gonna gross in there."

Farkas, who had reset his nose walked in behind Erik who put his hand infront of hi face.

"Hello, didn't mean to-"

"Just walk around asshole." Serana said, she was sweating it was something she had never remembered doing before. Her heart was pumping a fast but Joels presence made thing a little more calming as did the others. These people helpped in ways she couldn't imagine, she read that in Nord culture it was a sign of friendship for another to witness the birth of one of your children. And was considered a great honor for the friend that was something she didn't quite understand but she had to focus now. She felt the baby begin to crown as Lydia and Joel consoled her she felt a surge of pain as it passed.

She heavied a sigh of relief and pressed her forehead against Joel.

"You did it." Joel said.

"Yeah I guess we're parents now." She said breathing heavy.

I supose the most rewarding part of married life is children. You want them to succeed and be safe and happy for the rest of their lives, but you never expect the pain...

In the past week the Valenwood refugees had abandoned the idea of moving through Morrowind, they could barely stand Black Marsh. So they crossed the border and stuck to the original plan, head for Skyrim. Skyrim was home to the greatest warriors in Tamriel however thr greatest warriors in Tamriel were known to be prejudice conservitive clinging to an old way of life. Well that's how the rest of the world saw it and the nords knew it and they didn't care they planned on succeeding from the empire anyway like Hammerfell.

On the bright side they could remain unseen as long as they stuck relitivley close to the Morrowind border. It was early in the morning, the sun shown through the trees and onto Aglaris tent. She rolled over onto her back and sat up stretching her arms and reaching for her armor to get dressed. She made sure her hair was tied behind her head in the neat braid she kept it in normally kept it in. And lastly she strapped on her wepons, sholdering her bow as she left her tent.

A patrol of her soilders (what was left) passed by and nodded in her direction.

"Your highness." They nodded and continued walking.

She nodded back then looked around for her usual crowd that she ate breakfast with, it was the same family she met three weeks ago in Black Marsh. She came to enjoy their company very much and enjoied sharing meals with them and their children. Speaking of Aglari saw them running past her almost causing her to shift her feet the boy, Urran fell to the ground after he ran into her. Aglari helpped him up and the small girl, Bauril ran back and joined them.

"Urran, you have to stop running into people, mom said it would get you into trouble." She chastised.

Urran brushed himself off then looked up to Aglari. "I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to run into you."

"You're fine Urran, just watch where you're going next time, ok?" She bent down to look at him eye level. Urran blushed slightly and nodded.

"Ok." And the two ran off.

Aglari walked over to the campsite to eat she found the childrens parents, Gildii and Thaer.

"Good morning you highness," Said Gildii. " A beautifull day is it not?"

She handed Aglari a bowl of stew and she sat by the small fire with them.

"You can call me Aglari you know. If there is anything I learned over the past few weeks, it's that a bloodline dosen't automatically make you a great leader, nor does it make you royalty."

Thaer came from the tent and commented on her statement. "Ah but Princess you understamd the very meaning of the word and therefore earn the title."

Thaer always seemed to wise to be a typical towns folk he carried himself with confidence and dignity. He served himself breakfast and sat next to his wife.

"Morning love."

"Morning." She replied.

"Thaer." Agalri, asking for his attention.

"Yes?"

"What were you before you were forced to leave Heaven?" She asked.

"Well I wasen't homless I can tell you that." He smiled warmly, eating his morning meal. He swallowed then told her the truth.

"I was a laborer." He said to her dismay.

"But you're obviously educated." Aglari pointed out.

"I was self educated, reading isn't hard." He shrugged. Thaer was the do it youself type, if he wanted to learn something he did. He formed his own ideals and opinions on presented knowlegde (Inteligence, that is what inteligence is).

"That's surprising, most of the people don't waist time with knowledge." She pointed out.

"I wanted some," he shrugged. " So I got some."

They continued eating in silence until a scout approached Aglari.

"Princess, you must come with us. We found a Thalmor presence Cheydinhal, we beilive they're spies." He said.

Aglari set her bowl ddown and stood up. "Thaer, Gildii. I'll see you at dinner."

They waved good-bye and Aglari followed the scout. " First things first soilder, what's your name?"

"Bolrin your highness."

"Well Bolrin, what are we dealing with?" She asked.

"We found a Thalmor spy in Cheydinhal on one of our scout patrols. They found him dragging the body of a gaurd away."

"He must have been suspitious then." She said.

"My thoughts exactly, come on I'll show you."

By the time they reached Cheydinhal it was the afternoon, Bolrin led her up a few buildings. The natural dexterity of the bosmer has made them exelent scouts, they scaled buildings with ease. Once they reached the top Bolrin pointed at a building.

"That one, he lives there." He sounded earnset, at a second glance Aglari saw a young man trying to prove himself.

"How do we get in?" She said kneeling down on the roof top.

Bolrin tapped her sholder grabbing her attention, "The window on the other side is always open, i've been following this guy for the two days we were here."

Aglari stood up and gave him a pat on the sholder." I'm impressed Bolrin, now lets get him."

They hopped across the roof tops and made to the other side of the streer where the spys house was. Bolrin ebtered first followed closely by Aglari, when she set foot in the house she looked around and saw...nothing. Not even furniture the building was abandoned, a decent place for a spy to hole up but they perfered to hide in the open not in the dark corners of the cities.

"Ok...there's nothing here...Bolrin? Bolrin?" She called out his name but no response, as she moved towards the door Aglari heard footsteps behind her. When she turnned around the hilt of a sword nailed her right in the temple, she fell to the ground and was out cold.


	21. Requium Resolve

Joel sat outside on his front step, his head in his hands. It all happened so fast, he didn't know what was going on. One question continued to float in his head, "Why me? Why Serana? What did we do?" He pulled his head up and moved his hands down clasped sitting infront of his knees, he didn't look up, he didn't look down nor left or right Joel just stared forward. He stood up and walked over to a tree that led to the swamp and punched it, he felt pain in his knuckles as the bark cut his hand. He punched it again and again, and again unitl both of his hands were to bloody to hit the tree he then started kicking it until his ankles couldn't take it anymore. He then took in a breath and shouted it apart, splinter flew in the air and the tree crashed to the ground.

"Joel!"

He turnned around and saw Erik, with Lydia standing at the door it was she who not five minutes ago gave him the news that shook his world. A boy, a baby boy.

"Yeah I guess we're parents now." Serana said smiling, she was still breathing heavy and held Joels hand firmly. She wanted to hold her child right then and there, but she didn't have the strength to sit up. She laughed slightly at the situation.

"Joel...We're parents."

He kissed her forehead, "Yes you are." He couldn't stop smiling.

Joel turnned to Lyida who had a different mood than the others, she held the baby in her hands then looked up to Joel and Serana.

"I'm so sorry." She started to choke up."I-I'm so sorry Joel, Serana I'm so..."

Joel walked over and noticed that the baby wasen't crying, or shouting or moving. He swallowed hard and severed the cord then carefully took the baby from Lydia, the first thing he noticed was it wasen't even breathing. He held it with the love of a new father, but he wasen't. He gave it the stare a new parent gives their child, but he wasen't.

"Joel?" Serana called to him.

"Say something." He muttered. "Kick...Scream...blink." Tears swelled in his eyes as nothing happened.

"Anything. Please just don't give up, please?"

"Joel let me see my baby." She looked worried.

"Serana..."

"Joel...Let. Me. See him." She had a grudgy tone in her voice mixed with the tear that rolled down her face.

Joel walked over with a sullen expression he handed her the child. She wept the minute it was handed to her, she knew what happened but didn't want to belive it. She wished she was still a vampire she wished the pain would go away, but pain didn't just go away.

Erik and Farkas had already walked out of the room. Joel made his way out, the look on Lydias face was one he had never seen before.

"Joel...I'm sorry I don't know what happened." She pleaded.

He didn't say anything, he didn't blame her. He just wanted his son, that's all he wanted.

"Joel!" Erik walked fast over to his mentor.

"What?" He fought to say the word, just one word seemed to much to say at the moment. He wanted one more with a pregnant Serana, just one more yesterday.

Erik laid him flat with a staggering punch. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" He yelled.

Joel rubbed the left side of his face then responded. "What does it look like? I'm mourning, again."

Erik knocked him down. "Serana is in there alone! With a fucking lifless infant! And your out here sulking!?"

"Erik, calm down!" Lydia ran out to him and tried to pull him back nut he shook her off.

Joel remained silent on the ground with a busted lip.

"Get your fucking ass in there and take care of your wife." He pointed to the house.

Joel laid on his back for a moment then stood up slowly. Erik stood his ground firmly, Joel stare at him for a while.

"Why are you standing there? I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Joel shouted.

"Then go inside." He said. "She needs you."

"Maybe you should comfort her, you seem keen on the idea." Joel mocked.

Eriks faced turnned red with anger. "Whats that supose to mean, huh?"

"I think you know what it means." Joel said, he stepped closer to Erik and pushed him.

"I've see you looking at her. You have a woman, what? Is Ysolda not good enough for you?! You have to have mine too?" He kept pushing him back farther.

"Joel, Erik stop this, you're friends! You're just confused!" Lydia got between them.

"Answer me damn it! Is your woman not good enough for you?!" He stopped where Lydia stood.

Erik didn't know how to respond.

"You wanna fuck my wife?" Joel said cruley, the look on his face said it all. He was desimated by the death of his child and needed to vent, unfortunatley Erik got in the way. I hope you remember what he did to Isran when he thought he killed Serana.

Erik looked up slowly. "Yes."

Joel pushed Lydia aside and wailed on Erik. Erik couldn't keep up and was eventually pinned to the stable wall holding him by his neck with his forearm Joel showed no sign of letting up. He smashed his bloodied knuckles into Eriks face.

"Joel stop! Stop!" Lydia put her arm around Joels neck and into a headlock and tossed him away from Erik.

He stayed on his feet as he rested his hands on his knees, then looked over at Erik. "Get the fuck off my land. I don't want to see your face here."

Erik swallowed then spit out blood, his face looked like pulp he got in a few good punches but Joel was larger and more experianced.

Erik stood up straight and looked at Joel. "She needs you...don't run away this time."

"Leave." Joel said.

Erik walked over to his horse and hopped on. Lydia didn't know what to do, she was in complete shock as her friends fought. She watched Erik ride away, towards Morthal.

Serana still holding her child, as though it would help, she heard some shouting a minute ago but it stopped. Joel walked in and looked at her, they locked eyes, he had no idea what to do now.

"What should we do?" He said.

She sniffed as tears continued to fall. "I don't know, I-"

"It's fine, Serana. Let me take him." He walked over and Serana gently put the child in his hands. Joel set it in the crib they had for him, he would have to remain there for now.

Joel climbed into bed with Serana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Joel?" She didn't move her head.

"What...I..."

"I know." Joel said, he stoked her head as she laid it on his chest. "Serana I know."

She buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry.

In the morning the companions decided to stay for another day, at least until they buried the body. Joel made the coffin and they decided to bury Alex by the water, Serana thought he'd like that. After the ceromony they all left except Erandur and Lydia, things were never the same after that. Joel, and Serana just went through the motions, they ate they slept and woke up repeating the day over and over again. They didn't speak for the longest time and one day Joel fell asleep outside on the balconey and soon after he and Serana stopped sleeping together.

"Joel?" Serana tried to get hus attention as he rolled out of bed, sitting on the edge. The chair on the balconey was giving him back pains so he decided to sleep in his bed again. Serana received no answer.

"Joel."

"What?" He said quietly.

"Talk to me, please it's been two weeks." She sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around his sholders.

"About what?" Again he spoke softly.

"Anything to take my mind off of things." She said as she rubbed his sholders.

"I...I don't think I have much to say." He stood up, but Serana pulled him back down.

"If you can't say anything, maybe we could do something?" She began to move her hand down his chest. Joel took it and gently placed it to her side, he stood up and walked outside the room leaving Serana alone...again.

"Joel?" She called out.

Serana heard the front door open and close.

"Come back." She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do, she thought that Joel and she would be parents and they'd live a happy life watching Alex grow up. But she should have known better, nothing ever quite works out the way you want it to. All she wanted was a little comfort from Joel but he was the type that grieved alone, all she wanted was for him to hold her again. Like after her father died, Joel was right there to help her through it.

But he wasen't there when she found out she was pregnant, he wasen't there when the rebels where attacking whiterun, he wasen't there when she was tourchered because she was a vampire. Serana sat up and got out of bed, she walked over to the wardrobe and slipped on a robe.

She left her room and walked up the stairs, she opened the doors to the balconey and saw Joel sitting down at the table that sat in the middle of the balconey. He was eating breakfast and watching the grey sky bring the tide in.

"Joel." She reached out and set a hand on his sholder. Again he said nothing he just continued eating. Serana walked to the other side of the table and rested her hands ontop.

"Joel." She said his name more firmly this time, demanding his attention.

He droped his fork and looked up "What?"

"Talk to me, please Joel I'm lonley in a house of friends." She pleaded.

"There's not much to say-"

"Don't bullshit me!" She slammed her right hand on the table, forcing Joel to pay attention.

"Serana-"

"Joel...my-our child died infront of us. And you haven't said anything since!" She pushed off the table and set her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to say." He said again.

"Stop saying that." She began to pace.

"What do you want me to say!?" He stood up and threw his plate off the balconey.

"That I have all the answers? That I shouldn't have left you at the castle alone with a fucking maniac?! Or that i'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" He punched the wall behind him.

"That's not true, Joel I love you-" She walked over to him as he turnned around.

"I know." Joel embraced Serana with a tear.

"But, i'm not good for you."

She let go and backed away. "What are you saying Joel?"

He paced hands on hips.

"Serana ever since we met i'll been putting you in danger. And I almost got you killed...twice."

"Joel I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She tried to get close to him but he gently pushed her away.

"Serana, Alex's death was my fault. I'm sure of it, you went through to much stress and...by the divines just look at your back. That wouldn't be there if it wasen't for me."

Serana thrust herself into his arms. "Joel, don't ever say that again...ever. I'm yours and you're mine, period."

She kissed him, and Joel kissed back. She rested her head under his chin for a moment then looked up at Joel.

"But I can understand if you need space to grieve, I can stay at my mothers for a while and when I come back we can put this all behind us."

She fixed his shirt and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Serana i'm sorry i'm just so confused. I just need time to myself, that's all."

He let go and rubbed the back of his head and looked over to the tiny grave. Erandur had been spending a lot of time by it, praying and such.

"I think i'm going to the greybreads." Joel said.

Serana was walking towards the balconey stairs when he said it. She turnned around and walked back.

"You're not going that far without making it official first." She pointed to her left ring finger. As much as they felt married they weren't, however there was a priest of Mara just a few feet away. But he was by Alex who neither Joel or Serana had the courage to see since they bruied him. Joel looked to Serana and nodded knowing what she was thinking when she looked in the direction.

He put his arm around her. "We need to see him."

"I know." Serana said with a tear in her eye.

They walked down the stairs and over to Erandur and the grave.

"Erandur, could you give us a moment?" Joel said.

"Of course my son." He stood up and walked away, standing a good distance away. Serana stood infront of Joel looking down at her sons grave.

"What do I say?" She shrugged.

"What ever you wanted to tell him." Joel replied.

She hadden't been in this spot since the fuineral. She thought about the things she would say to him and what she had said before.

"I'm sorry I let you down." She said quietly.

"You didn't, their was nothing you could have done." Joel put a hand on her sholder and squeezed.

"I wish I could have met you," She continued. " I wish I could have taken care of you. watch you grow into a young man."

She paused again and held back the tears, she was done crying.

"But the one thing I did do was love you, and I _always_ will, you have no choice in the matter."

Joel let out a chucklle at her remark.

"I guess I would have been a tough mom, but your grandmother would have been worse, she'd scold you if your elbows were on the table and make you wash twice a week."

She smiled again and continued.

"But shes the worst to your father." She paused for a second looking at Joel. "I guess you and me have been on an adventure together, we went to Markarth and the top of a mountian, the biggest one in Tamriel." She added.

"And we edured war, and misfortune. But soon after we sailed on a big ship to get your dad. He didn't know you were alive, but when he found out..." She again looked over to Joel and held the hand on her sholder.

"When he found out he was so excited, he thought I was gone. And I thought he was too but we found each other, thanks to your uncle Erik and aunt Lydia. And Farkas helpped too, I supose." She smiled thinking about her friends and their adventure together.

"But we had a good time you and I, I guess i'm just sad your father didn't get to meet you too."

She wiped her face and said a few parting words. "I hope you like wherever you are. And if your listening to me right now, watching me. I just want you to know that I love you so much and if that's all I ever got to do with you, and _still_ do. Then..."

Joel interupted, finishing her sentence.

"Then loving you was the greatest thing i've ever done." He finished.

She hugged him and dug into his chest. They stood there for a while, frozen in time as the cold breeze of Skyrim caressed their skin. They parted and Erandur had walked back to them.

"I hope i'm not inturding, I just wanted to say that after I finish my prayer I think i'll be leaving. I've over stayed my welcome as it is.

"Before you do..." Serana Looked up to Joel.

"Marry us."

A smile crossed Erandurs face at the sound of the words, he had kept the rings he had previously made for them close at hand for the ocasion. And right there, with a grey sky above and cold waters brushing the shore. With a small robe and a ragged shirt! Joel and Serana were married.

"I now pronouce you, wed." Erandurs face couldn't have been happier at the sight of them.

Joel and Serana fell into their kiss. They'd been waiting so long, and soon they'd be separated again, it was something that had to happen. But not for long! Joel would be back soon and Serana would get to enjoy the beauty of Solitude for a while.

They walked back into the house and saw Lydia walk in form the balconey.

"Really? You guys finally get married and I get the nose bleed seats?"

"Sorry."

Serana shurgged as they walk into the bedroom. Lydia put two and two together and then walked back outside mumbling under her breath.

Joel and Serana walked into the bed room and stood infront of each other.

"Joel...I, will things ever be the same?" She removed her robe and set it at the foot of the bed.

"And be honest." She said, almost warrning him.

"The same? No, I don't think so." He said as he tossed his shoes by the bed.

"I don't think the pain will even go away," She said. "I think it'll just dull." Serana looked down at her ring and smiled.

"But." She hopped on the bed and situated herself ontop of the covers. "The ring helps."

"The ring does help." Joel agreed. He said looking at Serana.

"But," Joel started. "I think it was good that we did this today. We needed to be remineded that we're not alone, and..." He stopped.

Serana tilted her head, "And what?"

Joel let out a breath, "Serana, I'm sorry. I should have-"

Serana stood up on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing Joel by the belt.

"Joel, I get it. But I'm naked, and it's been a while. And seeing as though i'm now moraly obligated, your the only man for me and I fucking better be the only woman for you. And everything else..." She bit her upper lip thinking about Alex.

"Is just apart of our lives together and we'll get through it, together. And as soon as you get back from the greybeards, we can try again."

She had pulled his belt off and let it drop to the floor, Joel leaned in to kiss her. Joel felt his skin become tight and form goose bumps as he fell on the bed with her. He kissed her lips then her chest and continued moving down.

"Joel, what are you...oh..._oh_, _ok_."

She set her legs on his back as he went down on her, she grabbed the pillow behind her as she felt his tounge run across her skin. She moved her hand down across her breast and down to Joels head and tapped it.

"That's nice...but i'm up here." She set a hand on his chest as he moved up to caress her lips. Joel ran his hand under her and used his left hand to hold her by the back as he flipped her over, with Serana ontop. He moved his hands lower giving himself more leverage as her thrust into her. She kissed his cheek and moved lower to brush her lips against his neck.

"Glad I don't bite anymore?" She said leaning back sitting upright ontop of him.

Joels hands moved to her thighs, giving them a quick squeeze as he sat up and slipped his hands onto her back feeling her scars. Serana sat ontop of him letting out a satisfied breath as he sat up. She moved her hands between she and Joel as he held her close she moved them up to his face and pulled him in for another gental kiss. Joel smiled as her lips parted.

"You have no idea." He said answering her question.

He thrust and harder as Serana let her hands slowly drift down, she was starting to finish as Joel thrusted harder into her. She held onto his back as he pushed her into him she felt stiff extasy that turned her legs to jelly as she let out a cry Serana felt him pull out, but she thrust onto him knocking Joel on his back. She felt him inside her as she kissed him.

"You're my husband now, I want a child with you but I want one longer this time." She smiled.

"Well I thought we might want to...I don't know, hold off?" He sounded tired. Joel hadden't gotten a good nights sleep in days.

"Joel, this house is too big for the four of us and we already got the crib." She rolled off of him and onto her back. She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his arm, she was about to say something but she heard soft snoring.

"Joel?" She yawned.

No reply, she moved her hand up and closed his mouth so he wouldn't snore and turned on her side, falling asleep on his left arm.


	22. The exlie and the wedding part 1

Aglari had never been tourtured before, it's not something that happened to a lot of people of course, but she had heard of it and it's horrors but she had to admit, it could be worse. She was tied to a chair and visously punched, kicked and cut by a high elf while Bolrin watched. She had also never been betrayed before and never thought she would have simply because of the unity between her and her people. Aparently she was wrong about that, and now she was alone being beaten and most likely she would be killed.

"If you weren't so skilled in battle (punch) we would have killed you by now."

The high elf used a frost spell that encased his hand in ice before he punched Aglari. She fell over in the chair and hit the ground, She was seeing spots in her vision and feeling light headed. Not to mention she was bleeding from open wounds caused by blunt force trauma. She was hauled up and sat up straight as the high elf (who was still nameless to Aglari) let the ice fall off of his hand before he took a cloth and wipped it before he looked over to Bolrin.

"Hand me your dagger." The high elf reached out his hand.

Bolrin was hesitant but unsheithed it and handed him his knife. A small thump could be heard in the backround but Aglari couldn't see, the altmer looked around then to Bolrin and shrugged it off.

"I want you to know before you die, that your people are being captured and turnned into slaves for the Thalmor in the Summerset Isles." He methodically held the knife and moved it slowly touching Aglaris cheek and running it down across the corner of her lips and stopped at the chin. Another thump was heard the altimer turnned to Bolrin and told him to see what was wrong. After he walked out the door he imediatley re-entered via Bolrin falling on his back

"What the-You!" Aglari heard an arrow fly past her then the sound of choking, the hard thump of a body hitting the ground followed.

"G-Glatho? Is that you?" She managed to say.

"Sorry lass, no Glatho here." it was a mans voice, he sounded kind but Aglari wasen't sure she could trust him.

He untied her, "Can you walk lass?" He waited for a response.

Aglari stuggled to stand but she managed to get on both feet without much trouble.

"Take your time, no ones coming."

"How... Do you know?" She heaved.

"Because, I'm efficant. However the city gaurd might be coming soon so we do need to speed this along at some point."

He reached out his hand but Aglari flinched and smacked it away causing her to fall back in the chair. All she could see was a hooded figure waring a mask, she didn't trust who she couldn't see.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, nor without my people." She said keeping him at bay.

"Your people are gone, they've been taken by the Thalmor. If you want any hope of getting them back you'll have to trust me." He held out his hand and waited. Seeing as their was no choice Aglari took his hand.

They left cheydenhal and to the bosmer camp just outside, she had to see it for herself. He was right, everyone was gone and the tents and belongings were burned and left behind like a few of the bodies. She turnned to her rescuer and said,

"We're giving them a proper burial, except the high elves." She looked around for a shovel while the man in black just stood there, his cape brushed the back of his knees as he stood in place.

"Lass, give it up-"

"You helpped me out and for that I thank you stranger, but a stranger you remain and I don't really care for strangers. Nor do I listen to them, so you can help me or go away." Her face was brusied and had dried blood that stuck her hair to her cheeks, but their was something in her eye that caught the thiefs attention. He removed his hood letting a main of red hair fall to his sholders and removed his mask letting it sit below his chin, revialing a red bearded nord.

"Name's Brynyolf, i'm a senior memeber of the theives guild and a Nightengale." He said.

Aglari licked her upper lip and swallowed, she walked over and held out her hand.

"Princess Aglari of Valenwood."

He took the hand and shook it. "I thought as much, look I can help you here but if you want to get your people back you'll have to come back with me to Riften."

"That's in Skyrim?" She asked, living in Valenwood her whole life she only knew the geography of near by provinces.

"Yes, it is." He nodded.

Aglari thought of her people and all their faces, if going to Skyrim meant she could save them then going to Skyrim is what she would do. Even though it was in the complete oposite direction, once they buried the bodies of the fallen bosmer Aglari and Brynyolf traveled to Riften hime of the theives guild.

They decided to stop in Riverwood and spend the night at the inn. Brynyolf got Aglari a room for the night and in the morning they made their way through the mountians in order to cut their trip short.

"I'm not sure these were ment for someone of my size." Aglari said as they walked through a passage between the mountians. She was refering to the winter weather gear she was wearing , a large cloak lined with fur to keep her warm. Native bosmer had a adhearance to the cold they simply had trouble adjusting to it unlike the fur covered Kahjit who found the cold more of an annoyance than anything.

"Well princess, that's all I could find on short notice. We'll get you some more suitable clothes when we reach Riften, but until then..." He turnned around and shrugged as though it was an apology.

"My apologies, I don't mean to complain I-"

"I understand...your highness." He asured her.

They continued through on to Riften, Aglari still thought of her people who were now enslaved by the race that had destroid their homes and turnned them into refugees has them coralled into a pen and forced labor.

Brynyolf had no idea what he was doing, bringing a total stranger into Nightengale hall? Crazy, Karlia would have his guts for garters soon enough. However he brought a stranger into the fold before and now they had a new guild leader as well as a fellow nightengale. And this "stranger" was easier on the eyes. He felt bad for her and he knew he could help her, she was going to have to fight an uphill battle alone and the least he could do, is show her how.

Out of the dark corner of the headquarters they heard a voice "Brynyolf."

He stopped in his track and turnned around. By now he was wearing his guild armor and used his nightengale attire for out of town affairs.

"Karlia, I know what you're going to say, but-"

"But, you broke the rules. I'm a little insulted, what would he say? Hm?" She appeared out of no where startling Aglari.

Karlia walked sith a certain balance to her step as though she was ready to walk a tight rope or scale a wall at any second. She also had a cold efficancy about her, like she had felt betrayal but she wasen't closed off like some, instead she was more curious than upset.

"I think He would say that the true princess of Valenwood deserves a chance." He stood strong even in the face of repramand like a man and not a boy being scolded by his mother.

Karlia roled her eyes, "Oh alright, but why does she get this privalage?"

"Privalege?" Aglari spoke up. "I can't very well consider a privalege if I don't know what it is exactly, you bring me to a strange place and for what? Help, I don't see any, I'm going to need an army or something to get my ensalved people back. Not some..."privalege"."

Aglari folded her arms and waited for a response. Karlia scratched her chin slightly before walking over to her, Karlia was an elf like Aglari but from the east not the west. She sized up th princess seeing what she was now expected to do.

"Hm," She walked around Aglari, " Stong legs, arms and core. From climbing the trees no doubt."

Karlia kicked at Aglaris' feet to test her balance and being the warrior she was Aglari didn't flinch nor move a single muscle.

"Very good, well at least we're not starting from scratch. How are you with a blade?"

A sly smile crept up Aglari mouth, she removed the knife from her belt and simply held it up.

"Could always be better." She threw it at the practice dummy landing smack dab into it's heart.

"Even though I'm already great."

After a two months Joel and Serana had finally been able to live with the death of their child. They still greived but they didn't let it ruin their day. They decided to travel to Whiterun together, Joel was invited tomthe wedding of the jarls brother. After leaving Rorikstead it would be a good thirty minute walk to the city, and they got a good morning headstart.

"Isn't Erik from Rorikstead?" Serana asked.

"Yes." Joel answered plainly, he hadden't forgotten what Erik had told him the night Alex died. How dare he? Joel thought, even if he felt an atraction to Serana he should have known better than to say that.

"You think we'll see him?" She said trying to keep up the conversation.

"Most likley, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Serana gave him a small push.

"Joel Arellious," (Yes he has a last name, "Joel" being his Nordic name from hia mother and "Arellious" being his fathers imperial name)

"You can't lie to me and you know it." She smile as she took his hand.

He sighed then gave a tired smile, "Is that good thing or a bad thing I wonder?" raising an eyebrow towards her

" It better be hard to lie to me." She playfully warnned him, although she did see genuine conspcern on his face.

"Joel...tell me what's got you all, weird."

"It's nothing really we shouldn't discuss it."

"Joel."

"It's really not important." He really hoped that was true, he knew the companions would have been invited out of respect and they could never refuse a good party esspacially a "royal" party. Or what Nords cansidered royal, yelling, fighting and making a fool of oneself.

"Alright fine, i'll leave it alone, but if whatever it is comes up again you'll tell me right?"

Joel nodded and crossed his heart. " Hope to die."

"You're such a drama queen some times, I love you but toughen up a little."

She looked forward at the city skyline in the distance, Joel looked a little hurt as he stared at her a smile was been forced down until she couldn't keep it in. She laughed hard and Joel pushed her but she back away dodgeing it.

"Can't catch me!" She ran ahead and waited for him to try.

"Oh now look who's being childish...I can so catch you." He sprinted towards her and lifted Serana high into the air.

"Put me down!" She laughed as he kept her in his arms.

He set her down and they continued to Whiterun. Joel hoestly loved the city it was a home away from home, he made his name here met all his friends here and even his first love, but he didn't tell Serana about her it was a long time ago and didn't really matter anymore. However he figured he would run into her. He was hoping to keep that tucked away even though they were going to pass her soon.

Serana was taking in the city, the way the sun shown on everything, the noridic way of living was very appealing to her. "This place always seems so happy." she said

"Yeah well, it has it's ups and downs."

"Joel?" said a familiar voice.

"Shit." He muttered.

Serana turnned around and then looked back at Joel, "Who's that?"

"Well that's-"

He didn't get to finish as the woman approached him. "My, my, Joel Arrelious back in Whiterun and what can the citizens of this fine city do for the dragonborn?"

She had a peasents dress with a workers belt around her waist and when Serana saw her the first thing she noticed was the womans face, it was beautiful.

"Carlata, it's been a while." Joel said turning around.

"Well are you going to just stand there or give me a hug? I haven't seen you in forever!"

She set her basket of produce down and wrapped her arms around Joel and he slowly followed suit. Serana was a little curious as to what was going on, she was deffinatley going to have a talk with her _husband_.

Carlata picked up her basket and resumed conversation. "So are you here for the wedding?"

Joel smiled seeing as how she wasen't being cold or rude to him after the way they left things.

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"I invited you."

He was even more surprised now, Carlata Valentina getting married that was something Joel thought he'd never see.

"To the jarls brother?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yeah can you belive it, me Getting married?"

Serana decided to join the conversation seeing as how Joel neglected to introduce her.

"Congradulations." She said.

"Thank you and you are?"

"Joels wife, he forgot mention."

Joel rolled his eyes and watch Carlatas face become more curious than she previously was.

He tried to correct his mistake and introduced Serana to his ex.

"Oh, i'm sorry I almost forgot. Carlata this is Serana, my wife." He really hoped he wasen't going to get backlash for this.

"Charmed." Serana sounded unenthused as usual. Making sure Joel,was on his toes for the duration of the encounter.

"As am I." Carlata looked her up and down.

"Well Joel you certainly did well yourself, do you two have any children?"

Serana froze and became less interested, she leaned on Joel and wrapped her arm around his and let him explain.

Joel knew how Serana felt, she still missed what she almost had.

"Uh, no we don't, we...lost our first child."

"By the divines i'm so sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine, we're learning to live with it." Serana spoke up.

"Well, I supose I should leave you two, and I hope to see you tomarrow." She gave Joel a half hug with one arm still holding her basket.

As she walked away Serana and Joel continued on to yorvasker, he had a free bed there and no one else would have dared go inside his old room even if he was never around Joel was still the harbinger. And their were certain perks to being harbinger, not many but their were.

Lydia had decide to stay at their house and watch over it with Erandur, so they would not be attending the festivities. When they walked inside they were instantly greeted by the waarriors of yorvasker, Vilkas welcomed them with open arms and invited them to sit down to eat with the rest of them. Joel noticed Erik walked in and gave a small wave, Serana of course considering Erik a good friend called him over to sit by her.

Joel watched him carefully as he did so, Erik set his bow and quiver against his chair and started eating with the others.

Joel had a funny feeling about the weekend. And how it might be cut short, not because of Erik but their was something in the air. It felt wrong like when they were on their way to confront Harkon, their was a stillness in the air. He knew he'd have to stay on his toes at least until they left.

* * *

I am sorry this chapter is so short, im moving and once I do it'll be a while before Ill be able to publish however ill keep writing, expect an update around mid-to-late Oct. again I know it's been a while and I wrote this over the corse of five days and I thought it would be longer but it's not, sorry.

mrwendel.


	23. The exlie and the wedding part 2 of 3

Stealth was something that Aglari knew well, she used it against the dominion when she would raid their convoys back in Valenwood. But she was a ametuer when compared to the Theives of Riften, she was in Nightengale hall and was trying to apprehend the guild master. His name is Winston a Imperial who killed the previous guild master, and Byrnyolf who also proved to be difficult to detect. They were kind enough to give he new armor but she refused to steal, which they called her on her morals and she had helped with a few heists(it's been a month since Cyrodiil).

Out of a dark corner Aglari saw a fist, she blocked it then pulled and used the momentum to knock Winston down with her outstreched foot.

"Not so sneaky now are we?"

She felt a hand on her sholder but before she could react she was in a paralizing headlock. Brynyolf had a cocky smiled across his face as he spoke.

"No we are not, especially when we take time to banter fallen enemys."

She tapped out and Brynyolf let her go. She choked a little and had to take a few breaths.

"You alright lass?"

"Fine, just winded." She coughed.

"_You're_ winded?" Winston said rubbing his chest as he stood up.

"By the eight girl, you hit hard."

"Who are you calling girl?" Aglari was a little offended by the remark.

Winston rolled his eyes, "Peace...your highness."

He motioned for them to move to one of the tables where Karlia sat. She was eating some bread and waited for them to finish training. Aglari had become a member of the thieves guild in order to free her people from the summerset Isles, she was training to become a Nightengale and set off on her own.

"I belive the time has come." Karlia said as they approached.

"Aglari you have trained well and I belive the time has come for you to join our ranks, if you so chose."

Aglari sat down and fumbled with the straps on her bracers. Brynyolf sat next to her and Wimston sat on the table like a child. He was a free spirit if Aglari ever met one while he led a guild and had a contract with nocturnal he didn't seem tied down by any laws or commitment.

"I do, this is the only way to free my people from slavery."

Winston rolled his eyes and slid off the table. "Don't over do it kid, a simple yes or no is fine."

Aglari had also learned not to take what Winston said personally he had a big mouth but he was also one of the most efficiant theives and fighters she had ever faced. What happened in training was luck for sure, Aglari was hoping that it was a sign she was ready.

Karlia stood up and looked at Aglari. "Come with me, Winston the guild needs you right now you should head back."

He nodded and gave a mock salute before he left. Karlia motioned for Aglari to follow and she brought her to the armory. There Aglari fitted herself with the Nightengale armor and stood facing the wall that had the nightengale symbol on it.

"Something the matter lass?" Brynyolf said.

"I hope this works. If I can't save the people I claim to rule then what am I?" She turned around, the mask sat at her neck with the Nightengale hood at her neck. Brynyolf walked up to her and set his hands on her sholders reasuringly he had been training her for the past month and he'd see it through.

"Lass, the bosemer couldn't have asked for a better savior."

She smiled and brushed him off her sholders, "I'm not a savior, but thanks. I mean it, thank you."

She smiled slightly and then noticed Brynyolf was to, she quickly composed herself and walked past him she was satisfied that she had finished her training. Brynyolf turned her gurilla warfare into actual stealth tactics, and with the help of Nacturnal she would be the unseen. But all that would do is turn her into a one elf army but that wouldn't save her people, she needed help and the theives were the only people offering.

"Aglari, Nacturnal dosen't wait." Karlia warnned.

"Go on lass, I'll be waiting here."

He said as they walked down the hall he found a broken pillar and sat down. He had grown use to her being around, he had almost forgot that she needed to leave it was a strange feeling, missing someone. It was like a peice of himself was being taken after it was given, it didn't matter as a master theif he had learned to live alone and alone he'd stay.

"I can't beleive we're having this conversation." Said Joel.

"Joel i'm serious, did you two...you know, do it?" Serana asked him.

It was hardly the pillow talk Joel was hoping for, Serana was curious about Carlata and how serious their relationship was. Joel was tired of hearing about it the minute she brought it up, but she had a right to be concerned, she was his wife after all.

He tilted his head to the side as he answered, "Does it matter?"

"Well I don't know Joel, it's just that i've never been with anyone else and, I guess i'm just...jealous."

She blushed at the mention of the word. Joel sat up from the bed and rested his hand on her cheek and he kissed her other.

"Serana, I love you. No one else, just you."

"I...love you too." She sighed as she slipped of the bed.

Joel watched her start to get dressed then decided he should get ready for the Jarls brothers wedding, it was being held at dragonsreach a little past noon. Plenty of time to grab something quick to eat before heading off, traditional nord wedding dress code was battle armor, for the men and women if they had any. Serana wasen't a warrior per-se, so she wore what she usually did and Joel actually liked the Jarl so he abided by the traditions of his native province, he only had one suit of armor left Joel wasen't very nostalgic and never kept armor that was useless or broken, so all he had was his nordic carved armor from his time with the Skaal.

He could see that his life before her was starting to bother her. As he finished strapping his armor on he noticed how huge it made him look. He hadden't woren armor since the skaal he wasen't sitting around the whole time mind you, but he felt out of shape. The armor was weighing him down and it was a little uncomfortable, Serana raised an eyebrow at him as he began to walk out the door.

"I forgot how big you looked in that armor." she said as she followed him out the door.

"Eh, it feels a little clunky." He said as he tried to moved his arms around, breaking it in again.

The armor reminded her of when she found him, when she was still pregnant. She did it again, she thought about Alex, how he never got to live. Every day she pushed those thoughts from her mind, every day she had to fight to not break down. Joel helped just by being around, he knew what she was going through but it torn him up a little more. He really wanted a family a wife a child, in all honesty he was content with Serana, more than content she was the greatest thing that ever happend to him but loosing his child was definatley the worst.

They walked down the hall under yorvasker, Joel saw Erik on their way up the stairs. Serana adressed him cordially as she would a good friend. Of course he was one of Seranas only friends, for a while it was just them on the road. Being alone with a woman like Serana can make a man attatched with all the nights they spent sharing a tent or huddling together on the side of a mountain to stay warm. I supose Erik simply got attached in a way he didn't know he would be he thought that he and Serana could just be friends but now, secretly deep down he wanted more however he would never think about telling her. It would be a betrayal of trust and already let Joel down, that was pretty hard to do for him.

"Good morning Erik will we see you at the wedding?"

He glanced at Joel who simply passed him and went up stairs. "Yes, Hrognar is a friend."

He smiled, Serana thought he was acting strange and she thought she knew why so she decided to make him feel less akward.

"Erik, it's ok me and Joel have moved on...for the most part."

"What?" He said cocking his head.

"It's alright Erik you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me or Joel, we know our child died. Just treat us normal we don't need pity."

He muttered to himself then responded, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offened you I just-"

She pushed him playfully, "You talk to much, see you at the wedding."

She hopped up the steps to catch her husband and left Erik at the bottom of the stair case. He let out a slow breath then noticed Aela watching him he let out a sigh and walked past her. Ysolda and him didn't work out, she moved to High Rock with some caravaners and stopped writing a month ago. Lonlyness can make a person change, Erik and Serana had formed a close bond between each other in their search for Joel, a bond not easily broken he would not tell her how he felt but Joel did and that was tourture. Joel was his mentor and friend and that bond had been broken.

Serana noticed how odd Joel was acting around Erik, everytime she got close to him Joel just shut down. They were best friends, or so she thought ever since the night Alex died they had become estranged. Erik stopped coming over and Joel never wrote to him and Vise-versa with Erik. She and Joel were walking up to dragonsreach when she asked,

"What's going on between you and Erik?"

"Nothing."

"You, are a terrible liar."

She smiled as he looked over at her, she looked even more beautiful in the sunlight. Joel hadden't noticed in a while just how lucky he was to have her, it was easy for him to forget that he needed her just as much as she needed him. And of course she looked even better when she was a little agitated, hands on hips, slightly tilting her head to the side as her hair brushed her sholders as she did so. And she looked at him with her pale blue eyes, for some reason he had felt her become almost comon place he took her for granted sometimes and that's not what a good husband does. A good husband also dosen't lie to his wife however he didn't want to ruin her friendship with Erik, for one it would make him look jealous, and two Erik is one of her only friends and he didn't want to ruin the relationship that they had.

Even if he disagreed about the relationship they had.

"Only when i'm talking to you." He nudged her as they reached the steps to the keep.

Serana wrapped her fingers between his and squeezed, "Flattery, now we're getting somewhere."

"This isn't over." She reminded him.

They walked up the keeps stair case and reached the castle. Once they passed the gaurds they entered into the grand entry way, their were a lot of guests, some friend other politicans and some were...well they were there and that was all Joel could tell. Heck I was there, the damn place was crawling with random people trying to gain the Jarls favor in all honesty I was there for the food. Those royal weddings have the best spreads. Anyway Joel was looking quite dashing in his shiny armor while Serana was looking lovely as usual in her simple yet beautiful nordic-style dress.

"Joel Arellious!"

"Jarl Balgruuf." Joel addressed his old friend with open arms.

"How are you Joel? It's been so long, you look good, still young." He smiled and then shifted his gaze to Serana.

"And who might you be?"

"Ah, Jarl Balgruuf meet my wife Serana."

He lifted Seranas' hand and kissed it, she was a little weirded out by that but she let it slide seeing as he was the yarl. And the last thing she wanted was another Windhelm.

"Charmed." He said.

"Thank you for letting us into your home." She replied.

"Thank you for coming." He looked over at Joel and raised his eyebrows then motioned for him to follow. Joel looked back at Serana and shrugged, Balgruuf may have been older but he was still very strong and tugged him in the direction of the keeps balconey. Leaving Serana to be pulled away by a few of the brides maids, to nords great warriors were celebrities and the slayer of Alduin is pretty popular. Making his wife just as interesting, a mans wife is his companion for life and she knows him best which made Serana an item of intrest for curious people.

"So lady Serana graces us with her presence." A few girls laughed as she was pulled aside to speak to them.

"Serana, is fine." She said.

Carlatta was with a few of her friends waiting for the cerimoney like the rest of the ariving guests. Serana sat down neer her, one of her friends handed her a drink while she waited for Carlatta to finish hers.

"So, you married Joel."

"I did." Serana said taking a sip of wine.

"Well someone had to eventually, I thought about it but he was gone half the time and you can't be a proper father when your gods know where doing dangerous thing and risking your life." Carlatta shrugged, that was her reasoning and it made sense, Joel would leave town and not be back for weeks or even months.

"I know what you mean that was the topic of a few...Shall we say, conversations." She kept in a laugh as she downed her drink and asked for another.

"And of course by conversations you mean denying him some, shall we say alone time?"

They all laughed at the remark honestly when you drink enough anythings funny amd Serana was only on her second glass, achohol never affected her until she became human and it felt great.

Carlatta leaned forward then pointed to a teenage girl.

"For a while that girl was my whole life, I thought I didn't need a man to get by. But, we were practically living in a shack and Horthgar was there for us."

Serana tilted her head in understanding, "I understand, I wouldn't be the same without Joel."

Carlatta smiled, "Well when I was with him-"

"For how long? Er-sorry for interupting I was just curious." Serana felt a little akward asking and kinda nosey, but she wanted to know.

Carlatta sat back and shrugged, "Honestly It was more of an affair than an actual relationship."

Seranas heart sank, it didn't bother her that Joel had been with other women what bothered her was that he didn't tell her when she asked.

"Ooh what's the dragonborn like in bed?" One of the other girls asked.

Seranas eyes widened, she was his wife that was for her to know not anyone else. Even If Carlatta did know it would be a little classless if she told and possibly insulting.

"Why don't you ask _Mrs_. Arellious."

They turnned to her and she almost turnned beat red out of anger and embarassment. What she and Joel did together was personal and between them only, not anyone else. She hoped that's how Joel saw saw it, that's how he better see it, she thought.

"What me and my husband do is private." She said with a smug face as she crossing her legs as she finished her second drink.

Carlatta smiled and stood up. She checked her dress then looked at the balconey with the other guests, Serana followed.

"I'm sorry if I cause any disrupt in your house." Carlatta said.

"We have enough problems, trust me. I'm only going to use this make him do stuff anyway." Serana smiled as she watched Joel and the Jarl talk at the edge of the Dragonsreach balconey. He noticed her and waved, she returned the gesture with a genuine smile, she knew she'd get over the whole lieing about Carlatta thing but Joel didn't have to know that just yet.

The balconey was set up for the wedding which was in a few minutes, Serana decided to walk over to Joel as she aproached she kissed his cheek and leaned on his arm while she listened to the Jarl and him speak.

"Well I'm not sure if I-oh, hey."

"Hey, the ceramony will begin soon we might want to you know, attend the wedding."

Joel was about to say something when the Jarl stopped him, "It's alright Joel we'll have to discuss this another time."

He walked away while Joel and Serana found their seats.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh, he's worried about the aldmerri coming to Skyrim, which isn't true." He said with confidence.

"Anything can happen." She reminded, "And about Carlatta-"

"Ok fine, we had sex like twice, but nothing more."

"Twice?" She almost covered her mouth so as to not draw attention from the other guests. She may have sounded like an old lady but remember this was a time when nobility respected virtue and Joel was not nobility therefore he did not respect virtue. To Serana sex was between a husband and wife or in the odd case husband and husband (gay marriage is ok in skyrim!) but either wat the point was comitment, granted she did sleep with him out of weddlock twice but she thought he loved her-she knew he loved her, not to mention Joel was man and stepped up when she was pregnant with Alex.

And they staid together after him, infact their relationship was stronger for it. After they lost the baby their was no doubt in their minds that they could not be with anyone else (not that their was doubt before). They had a strong connection based on loss, difficulty, strife and faith. Serana literally walked across Skyrim for Joel and he would do the same for her, to be honest that's what mattered to her that he cared for her and hopefully their future child. But damn it, it ate her up to think of him with other woman he was hers bottom line, no argueing and definately no acceptions.

"How many other women have you slept with?" She was a little worried now, Joel was twenty six and young nords got up to all manners of trouble.

"three, including you." He sounded honest.

She felt a little odd, granted this happened before her-it better have happend before her. But Joel was the only man she had ever been with romantically period, their were no others maybe a few guys she had little crushes on but other than that she had no other experiance with romantic relationships.

"Look, i'm sorry if you don't like the answer but that's the truth." He set his hand on hers and held it.

"I know I shouldn't really be bothered by it, I mean I was underground for a while and I guess...do I know the other one?"

"Lydia."

She punched his arm." When was this?"

"A long time ago, like five years ago. Before I defeated Alduin."

"Wow, you wouldn't even know." She said rather deadpan.

"Serana, they are in the past which is where they will stay, this is dumb and it's only going to make you feel bad."

"I don't feel bad you married me."

Joel smiled, he leaned over and kissed her temple. That was what really mattered in the end, he was faithfull to Serana even when he thought she was dead. He felt it would have been an insult to her memory, he loved her and at the time she was gone. And then she wasen't and she was pregnant, Joel first thought was "whoa" she was beautifull and was there for him. She came for him and judging by the marks on her back he knew she went through hell and back and he would do the same in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

"I'm not going to let you live this down you know."

Joel let out a sigh, "I know."

It has been a week since she became a nightengale and Aglari was traveling with Brynyolf on horseback. They were headed to High Rock seeing as that was the last know location of the Dominions military, they knew that the only way they'd get into the Summerset Isles undetected would be on a military ship. the merchant ships are searched rather thoroughly and they would be found for sure seeing as how Aglari is a wanted criminal in the Dominion.

They were headed to Solitude and where approaching Dragons bridge. She was feeling a little selfish, Aglari had spent precious time and effort into training herself to be a blade in the dark yet her people were enslaved and hurting. She tried not to think about it even though she was on her way to save them, Brynyolf could tell where her head was at. Aglari by any means wasen't a hard read, she was stuborn, duty bound, entitled, and a crack shot with her bow. Those may seem like the caracterisitcs of a ruler instead of a leader but he also saw that she was careing, empathetic, understanding, she was willing to listen to anyone even if she didn't want to hear what they had to say, she was driven by something not just wanting to save the bosmer and drive out the Aldmerri Dominion but she had something deep withing her that kept her going.

"Not much farther now princess!" He called back to Aglari who was falling a little behind. She seemed distracted but she nodded and regained her focus, she snapped the reigns on her horse and caught up with Brynyolf.

"You don't have to call me princess you know, you're not bosmer and i'm not queen."

"Yet, besides you are the rightfull heir are you not?"

"Well I had the crown to prove it but I assume it's long gone now." She looked down at the ground. The crown had been in her family since her line had sat the throne, to think that it was lost now was a blow to her moral. Brynyolf saw the look on her face then reached out and rested his hand on her sholder.

"It's just a symbol lass, that's all." He said.

She understood what he was doing and was thankfull that he cared even if it didn't make her feel better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

She looked up and he was beeming at her with a big smile, she giggled at him then shoved him. He looked at her as though she issued a chalenge, he shoved her back then she pushed him. They where laughing as they did so until Aglari pushed Brynyolf off him horse, she stopped and got off her she was sure to holf the reigns on both animals when she went to check up on him.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" She said bending over him.

Brynyolf saw spots in his vision for a moment then it began to clear, and a beautifull pointy eared woman was standing above him. She held out her hand, he smiled as he clasped it then pulled her down Aglari let out a small shreik as she fell to the ground while Brynyolf was laughing. They lied in the grass and he caught her eyes, just for a moment and she caught his they staid like that for a while until Aglari decided to stand up. Thankfully the horses didn't move and they hopped on. Once they made it across the bridge they heard thunder this was strange because their was not a single cloud in the sky.

"That's strange." Brynyolf said.

"Yes, where is that coming from?" Aglari wondered.

They didn't have to wonder for long because a Solitude gaurd was riding like a bat out of hell with a few other gaurds at his heels. They stopped in the town and called out to everyone who was outside.

"The Aldmerri have attacked Solitude, you need to make way for the reach! We are evacuating the city and Dragons bridge! I repeat Solitude is lost!" He got off his horse to help some of the people as did the other gaurd while one of them remaind on look out.

Brynyolf and Aglari looked at each other for a moment in surprise, Solitude was lost? This could not be true The high elves would have needed a massive invasion force to thwart the empire in one day. Brynyolf told Aglari to wait while he spoke to one of the gaurds.

"Excuse me sir, but what happened?" He asked

The gaurd looked at him then shook his head, "The god damn elves, they came out of no where, they destroid the harbour in minutes then burst though the gate and ran-sacked the city. They took gemeral Tullius prisoner we don't know about the Jarl for all we know she is still in the blue palace, we were the only ones to leave the city."

"By the eight." Brynyolf muttered.

Aglari lver heard them and when Brynyolf saddled up he looked at her.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Well lass, with out Tullius the defence of Skyrim lies on the sholders of the Stormcloaks. Those sholders are already weak, we need to rescues the general and maybe the Jarl."

"Bryn, how in the world are we going to do that? Do you know another way into the city besides the front gate?" She knew that to help her people that the Dominions reign had to be wiped out. And if saving the general would help then she'd do it.

He looked over to her and smirked. "Yes."

To Aglaris surprise she could still hear fighting going on in the city, even from under it. Their was a passege carved into the cliff that led straight up into the middle of the city, if the elves had better spies they would have found it. He led her up the passege until they reached the very top and they walked onto the overpass that was above the city. Brynyolf pulled his thieves guild hood above his head, Aglari pulled the mask over her mouth and used her hood to cover her face as they ran across the overpass. The battle for the city still raged below with the high elves slowly but surely taking Skyrims capitol.

Brynyolf looked back and pointed to castle Dour, "They'll probubly be holding him in here."

"Probubly? That leaves a lot of room for error." She said as she drew her bow.

Brynyolf picked the lock on the door into Castle Dour, it's used mainly to house guests of the Jarl and it's also the military barracks. It was taking him a little longer than Aglari would expect and she saw that a few of the altmer gaurds where coming up to get them.

"Not to alarm you Bryn, but their're a few angry elve who don't want us in there."

She drew and arrow and waited for them to appear. Brynyolf was begining to get anoyed at the lock then turnned to her.

"J-Just hold them off alright, this is taking longer than i'd like."

Two high elven soldiers reached the overpass and were quickly dispatched by Aglari, she shot the first one in the neck then nailed the other in the chink of his armor right below the breast plate. She drew another arrow and waited while Brynyolf was still picking the lock a few arrows came her way.

"Bryn, they're firing at us!" She warned him.

"Shoot back!"

She let a few shots fly in the air but couldn't get a good shot on any of them, the arrows would ethier miss their targets or hit the armor plating. Brynyolf tapped her sholder and pulled her into castle Dour, they were in a dining room when they walked in. To their surprise their was a few altimer gaurds and a wizard ransacking the castle.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, two theives honestly I admire the bravery."

Agalri wasted no time with banter and shot the wizard in the chest. The three other soldiers jumped at them, Brynyolf rolled over the table useing the momentum he stabbed the first soldier he saw in the chest. Aglari hopped on the table then put one in the seconds eye. The last soldier treid to run but caught an arrow in the knee.

"Ah! Damn you!" He cursed.

Brynyolf set his foot on the fallen soldiers leg he let out a cry but silenced himself.

"Where's Tullius?!" Brynyolf snarled.

"He-he reatreted to the blue palace, we-we were sent here to look for a way in. He's holed up in there."

Brynyolf looked at Aglari then let go of the altimer. She pulled back on her draw string and he was dead in seconds. She followed Brynyolf though the castle he moved around like he had been there before, stopping her at certain corner and checking the coast. As they reached the exit he opened the door slowly and saw the imperials fighting the elves, he closed the door then turned to Aglari.

"We have to move fast, don't bother killing just run."

She nodded and placed her bow on her sholder, she waited for him to open the door. It was almost slow motion, with the battle raging as they sprinted across the courtyard doging sword strikes and artillary from catapolts. Aglari felt a bead of sweat dripping down her neck, her chest was heaving air as she ran though the fight. Brynyolf was right infront of her as they ran, the sun was setting that cast a shadow over the courtyard. When they reached the road to the blue palace they only found more fighing towards the palace.

"We can climb around the edge of the city and break into the plalace!" Brynyolf said as they ran.

Aglari said nothing she just kept pace as he scampered up a fallen building then climbed up a few of the now ruined mannors. She wondered how many had gotten out Aglari didn't realize how large the Dominions war machine was, they had attacked High Rock and now the dared to invade Skyrim. They were able to make it onto the roof of the blue palace undeteced that is when Aglari stopped Brynyolf.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm then removed the mask covering her face.

"What?"

"How are we getting him out? And I'm pretty sure their's a few people that want out of there too."

Brynyolf looked distracted as he readied himself to jump into the court yard where most of the fighting took place.

"The aldmerri will pull back but only for a moment to regroup. And that's if we clear enough of them out."

Aglari's jaw almost dropped she looked at the fighting in the palace courtyard then back at Brynyolf.

"That, is a stupid idea. I can buy you time just, make. It. Count." She used her pointer finger against his chest to emphasize her words said as she lept off the building, her hood flew off revealing her face as she fell onto a high elven soldier shoving a knife in his neck.

"Aglari!" He yelled, but he realized what she was doing, then hurried inside.

The high elves imediately noticed her and who she was. She fought savagely to protect herself and others like she did in Valenwood the only difference was she didn't know who she was protecting. Each strike a fatal blow each strike it became harder to pull the blade out of the body her body was feeling over worked and tired she had been on the road for weeks without rest. And it was finally catching up, however the divine must have taken pity on her because the altimer drew back to regroup.

The imperial officer in his bulky armor came up to her with and outstrectched had.

"Legate Quintus, of Cyrodiil."

"Princess Aglari of Valenwood." She took his hand and he ordered the others to stay behind and keep watch. They went inside and found Brynyolf with a strange looking Woman running down the stairs with candles and other odd objects.

"What are you doing?" Quintus asked them.

"No time to talk we have to escape!" The woman said, she wore a strange attire with a cape, a red shirt with a black corset on her torso and dark pants on her legs. She was an older woman who looked like a witch from a fary tale. They were in such a hurry that they didn't bother speaking to either Aglari or Quintus. So they followed them down into the basement area of the palace when the reached it they saw them setting the candles up in a circle. The Jarl and her court were also helpping them

"What are you doing?" Aglari asked.

Brynyolf spoke as he lit the candles. "Well, Valerica here said she could open a portal to her daughters house."

"I said I might be able to, that insuferable husband of her might have desecrated the other side of the portal."

She said as the last candle was lit, she began her incantations and told the others that it will take a few minutes. Aglari and Brynyolf now had a moment to talk.

"By the divines lass, you had me going there for a minute."

She smiled as she took a seat, she was tired and toward the end of her rope. Brynyolf could see it in her eyes and she in his, they sat together on one of the beds as they wiated for Valerica to finish opening the portal.

"Yeah well, I knew they'd come after me if I fought. It gave you time to help this Valerica woman."

"That wasen't smart lass you shouldn't risk your life like that."

Aglari found it troubling that she liked it when he called her lass. It wasent important, how she felt her people came first and now the fate of Tamriel rested in the hands of the empire and those willing to fight. The war may have began in High Rock but it felt like it was just another day for Aglari.

"Bryn, I'm not helpless and im arguably a better fight than you."

"You wish." He he pushed her with his sholder then found his hand on hers.

She quickly removed it then stood up. "Brynyolf...I-"

"The portal worked! My son-in-law isn't as dumb as I thought!" Valerica cheered. The others gathered around her and stepped through. Quintus' men had hurried through, when the altimer finally realize that it's not a trap they'll be looking for them. Aglari had a little color in her face as she pulled her hood above her head and then went throught the portal. Brynyolf found it troubling that he liked it when she called him "Bryn". He liked the sway of her hips when she walked and the way her elven ears poked out of her hair. But he kept such thought to himself, he knew she'd want an elven man and Brynyolfs little crush didn't help anyone.

He followed her through the portal, Brynyolf was the last one out. Solitude had fallen the first battle for Skyrim lost, however the Jarl was safe as was general Tullius, they could hopfully rally the rest of Skyrim and help drive out the invaders. But they coulcn't do it alone they needed someones help they needed _his_ help and _he_ was the only man that could bring the two factions together. They needed Ulfric Stormcloak and they definately needed Joel Arellious.

* * *

Sorry this took so long I just wanted ro put in as much content as I could. Not to mention I re-wrote the middle section with Joel and Serana so many times. Im working on another story right now as well so expect a chapter a least once a week it may teater on the edge of two weeks but the chapters will be longer like this one. Ill put up regular updates on my profile as much as I can so if you are ever wondering why it's taking so long or want ot know what i'm up to you can find out there.


	24. Part 3: Departure

Solitude, the capitol of Skyrim has fallen to a foreign enemy. Never before has the nordic province been successfully invaded. But in a time of civil unrest and turmoil the Aldmerri Dominion knew when to strike, and they struck the head all they had to do now was mop up the rest. The Aldmerri took no prisoners in battle and left no stone unturned, however the Jarl managed to escape with her court except for one...

"Olquar!" He called out as he aproached him.

"Lord Olquar to you, Erikur."

The traitor in the midst of the Jarls court was Erikur, he always claimed to simply care about coin and it seemed that is infact all he cared about. He was sitting in the Jarls throne and before Lord Olquar of the Thalmor.

"Apologies, _Lord_ Olquar." He said sarcastically as the elf walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine.

"You told us that you could get us the Jarl."

"Well...I don't-"

"Excuses. I supose that's what I should expect from a traitor." He rubbed his eyes with his left hand in frustration. Since the Jarl and general escaped that means the other holds will be ready for them and it was Olquars fault for trusting someone who would sell out their ruler instead of killing them like a real man.

"Hang on you shouldn't talk to me like that i'm-"

"What? You're a slithering snake in the grass who betrayed his queen-oh that's right your people couldn't even settle that." Olquar finished his drink and threw the chalice at Erikur.

"You will respect the dominion! You are a figure head who lives in a palace now because the Thalmor allow it!" He calmed himself before proceeding, "So be greatfull or we'll find a new governer of this region."

That's what the Thalmor did after they conquered a territory they always set up a government ran by the natives, so they would follow their lead without a fuss. It of course this failed in Valenwood but the terrorists had been apprehended and they were now fixing up Solitude as Olquar spoke.

Erikur had began to realize his place and then apologized for his disrespect. Olquar simply gave a nod of his head, he didn't care either way if Erikur didn't work out, then he could find another moron to be govenor. He heard the unmistakable sound of Thalmor boots walking up the steps he quickly turnned around and gave a short bow of his head in recognition of Lady Tarrum, who unfortunatley sitll drew breath.

"Olquar how fares the search for the missing queen?" She gave a passive agresive look toward Erikur then walked over to him.

"I hope our new associate will not make a habit of failing us." She turned to Olquar as though he was waisting her time.

"We've scoured the city m'lady however their is no sign of her nor the general. We belive they have escaped." He didn't lower his head in shame nor did he use a tone of regret. Olquar took some responsibility but he did not fear Tarrum.

"Well..." She looked tired and at wits end, the campaign had caused a loss of more soldiers then they'd like to admit and the empire wasen't full of push overs as the nords would like to claim. The battle of Solitude claimed the lives of two hundred altimer and only one hundred imperials(give or take) as well as gaurdsmen, the nords could fight that much was proven. But they had numbers on their side and superior magic which proved to be to much for the empire in the end. Her hood was thrown back and her gloves set on the table nearby as she rubbed her eyes which had purple markings on them to signify supiriority, Olquar had forgoten that her hair was short and a little boyish but it gave a certain air about her. That she didn't play games.

"...That is...disapointing." She turnned around and sent a bolt of lightning at Erikur. He fried in an instant as his ashes fell to the floor. Olquar sighed as he walked over to the ashes he sifted them around with his foot them motioned for someone to clean it up.

"We sort of needed him." Olquar said quietly while he walked away. It was best not to be around when Tarrum was in a mood. As he walked down the stairs a courior aproched him with a corispondence letter. He opened it without tipping the courior and read the contents of the letter.

_To whoever sent Ancano,_

_You failed._

_Sincerly,_

_K'dar Headmaster at the collage of winterhold._

The audacity of the cat made Olquar admire him as an enemey but he was an enemey that Olquar intended to deal with himself. He began to walk at a fast pace until he saw lady Elenwen walking into the blue palace, he forgot about the embassey that he was incharge of and she reminded him when she walked in the door.

"Lord Olquar." She gave a simple bow.

"Lady Elenwen, a pleasent surprise on a bitter sweet morning." He cracked what looked like a smile, but who could tell with the altimers natual frown.

"Is lady Tarrum around? I'd like to speak with her." She removed her hood and her golden hair fell to her shoulders. Olquar did the same as he lead her up the stairs to Tarrum, who used her as a solution to a new problem.

"Elenwen, it seems as though this city needs a ruler. I nominate you, any objections?"

Olquar remained silent as did other Thalmor soldiers. Tarrum nodded her head then patted Elenwens sholder on her way out. They finished wLking up the steps and waited for Tarrum to leave before they spoke.

"It seems as though lady Tarrum is on her way out of office." Elenwen said as she walked over to her new throne and sat down. Olquar santured over and stood before her.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly."

She turnned to him with a devilish grin. "And why not? You would take her place." She stood up and circled him once then stood infront of him, their were other gaurds around waiting for orders. Olquar was no fool, these men were loyal to the leader of the Thalmor and no one esle aside form the elder council.

He moved quickly wrapping his left hand around her neck and pushing her against the wall. He almost growled as he spoke, he knew that he had to keep the charade up that he was loyal to Tarrum.

"Their will be no speeking of insubordination against Lady Tarrum."

He warrned, he felt her swallow against his hand then a small smile crossed her lips breifly before she nodded. The last thing Elenwen wanted was to end up like the last govenor of Solitude.

"Fine, no more gossip."

Olquar let go then began to walk away when Elenwen called him back.

"Lord Olquar, might I speek to you in private."

He glared at the gaurds making one if them almost flinch, he had a reputation for being a harsh punisher. Which of course he built to instill the fear of the divines into his troops even though he has pulled many of them away from danger which gained their loyalty in return.

"Yes, but not long. It seems I must leave."

"Oh well if it's to inconveniant for you then-"

"You have my attention."

She brought him aside to the former Jarls quarters and closed the doors. Olquar looked around the room and saw that it haddent been touched by anyone other than the maids and the former Jarl.

"Nice room." Olquar said, he remaind standing as usual to emulate authority. Even when in casual conversation he had to remain proper a stance befitting the second in command of the Thalmor.

"Please Olquar, sit your making me nervous."

Although he could never refuse an offer from a lady. But he had a lot on his mind, he did need to rest if her were to aquire the eye of Magnus for himself. It was the only way he could become powerfull enough to overthrow Tarrum and win the war.

"Fine, I shall sit, but only for a moment."

Elenwen removed her Thalmor uniform as he walked over to sit down on the bed. She climbed behind him and massaged his sholders. It was nice to relax he thought after conquering the north part of High Rock and with additional troops moving through the province to reinforce them he had a lot of stress. Elenwen rubbing his sholders felt good, he removed his uniform as well but kept his pants on, he didn't plan on staying for long.

"Your rather tense m'lord, you should stay with me for the afternoon." She sounded rather inviting to Olquar, but he knew he couldn't stay. Relationships within the Thalmor (Brief or longstanding) were not forbidden just frowned uppon. It caused a complete stall in your career, no promotions availible you just stayed where you were. The altimer saw it as a nessesary weakness seeing as how through relationships their usually are High elf children. Olquar wasen't ready to settle but he was ready to settle for the next hour, and that would have to be enough for now.

"I should go." He started to stand but she forced him back down.

"No, you should stay here, with me." Elenwen kissed his neck then moved up to his cheek.

Olquar cracked a smile. "Well, when you put it like that."

He turned to connect his lips with hers and they fell on the former Jarl Elisifs bed.

Aglari and the others were riding as fast as the horses would let them move to Whiterun. The housecarl of Valericas Son-in-law pointed them in that direction and she joined them seeing as how the Thalmor would soon be at their doorstep. They used the horses in the stable and picked up two more in Morthal which was being evacuated as they made it to Roikstead, the refugees were headed to Markarth it was the safest place anyone could think of. Unfortunately Markath was being overrun with refugees from Dragons bridge and Solitude that ment more mouths to feed but it also ment more ready Nord warriors would answer the call of battle that they could never resist. They may not have been ready at Solitude but they would at Markarth. Aglari and Brynyolf shared a horse as they rode as did the others they could see the city in the distance and they rode faster. Aglari knew they had to get to Whiterun and warn the Jarl, if their was anyone who could stand a chance against the Thalmor it would have been Balrgruuf.

The cerimony was rather quaint and beautifull with the sun shining on the balconey as it did. Serana leaned against Joel as they all stood as the bride and groom walked down the ilse, their were large smiles on both their faces. Joel was a little touched to see them together and Serana was never much of a cryer so they exited the pew and sat at one of the Jarls tables. Joel and Serana sat next to each other while the Companions that attended were across the room at the other table, as was Erik who was sitting across from Serana. She threw a dinner roll at him when no one was looking to grab his attention. When he looked over she smiled and waved, he gave a surpressed smile and returned the gesture.

They heard a utensil being pounded on a glass and everyone quieted down. Balgruuf stood to give a toast.

"To my brother and his new bride, a long life, and a fruitfull one to you both." He raised his glass in toasting and everyone drank.

Horgnar stood up to address his guests. "No more speaches just eat and drink!" The guests all cheered as they dug into the food.

"Well this was certainly a good idea." Serana said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Joel asked.

She pointed around her as if the answer was obvious. "Look at everyone, they're all happy and a little drunk but happy none the less, we should move here. The mannor is too big and lets be honest with ourselves we're not going to have a big family."

Joel stopped her. "Serana, we can have as big a family as you want. Nothing is stopping us, don't dwell on his death, just remember and honor him." He kissed her cheek and continued eating and talking to the man next to him which was honorabley me I can tell you from first hand experiance that Joel looked to be a little on the rougher side, with his short dark beard and hair pulled back into a short pony tail that draped on his sholder blades. But Serana was certainly as beautifull as most said she was. And for the first time in a long time they were content, happy even. But all that changed when they walked in the door. Now when the stormcloaks attacked Whiterun Balgruuf took the empires side so general Tullius had nothing to worry about when he entered the Jarls court.

But he came with Elisif and two rouges as well as a legate and half of Elisifs court and surprisingly Seranas mother. At first the Jarl found it a pleasent surprise, he thought they had come for the wedding he had a large smile on his face until Tullius spoke to him. He was out of earshot from Joel but by the change of expression on the Jarls face he knew something was wrong. Balgruuf not wanting to ruin his brothers day he stood up and brought the visitors to the war room, Joel not wanting to deal with Valerica followed the Jarl. Serana stayed behind to hear what had happened.

"By the nine!" Balgruuf slammed his fist on the war room table.

"Balgruuf remember we must adhear to the treaty even still-"

He cut Tullius off. "Treaty be damned! The fucking elves are in our back yard and you still want to play nice? No, this Is War!"

Joel heard the last part as he was entering the room. "War?"

"Joel, good I was hoping you'd join us, this is general Tullius as I'm sure you know."

"General." Joel shook his hand and got right to buisness.

"Dragonborn, it's good to see you again under better circumstances."

Balgruuf rolled his eye. "Well I wouldn't call them better, now I must double my watch for starters."

Aglari spoke up and took a place at the table. "We should take this time to reinforce the walls and the way up to the city, the norther wall that is made up of mostly dragons reach can be neglected seeing as how their is no way to enter from behind. That will be crucial in the battle to come."

Balgruuf turned to Tullius then looked at her. "And who are you elf?"

"I am princes Aglari of Valenwood, and you will address me as such, Jarl."

He smiled then looked at the map of the city nodding his head, he turnned to one of the gaurds. "Well, do as she says, step lively!"

He returned his attention to the matter at hand. Tullius took this time as his turn to speak.

"Well princess that's a good idea but right now we need to organize a reconisance team to find out just how many of the aldmerri are in our _back yard_." He nodded his head to Balgruuf.

"Eh, agreed I'll send a team as soon as I can."

Tullius looked over to Quintus and beckoned him over to the table.

"The legate here will lead the team however we'll need a few more people."

Quintus nodded. "I figure at least six incase we get caught, not to mention we should begin the evacuation of Rorikstead."

Balgruuf chuckled. "The civilains of Rorikstead will only leave if Rorik leaves." he looked around the table and shrugged.

Balgruuf pointed to Joel. "Joel, you go and convince him to come to the city that way we can turn the town into a military outpost."

Joel nodded it was a simple task and he would be back the same day with the refugees. It would be difficult getting stuborn nords to leave their homes but he figured he could do it, heck if he could convince the stormcloaks and the empire to a temporary cease fire then he could get villagers to leave their homes, right?

"Ok, you can count on me."

Quintus looked towards Joel in slight shock. "Wait, Joel as in the dragonborn Joel?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"I want you with me, the haffingar is overrun we need as many good soldiers as we can get."

"I'm no soldier-"

"No, you're a warrior you're a nord who fights alone which is just what I need." He folded his arms and looked to the others.

Reluctantly Joel agreed to go with them after he convined Rorik to leave. Aglari stepped up and rested her hand gently but firmly on the table she had her hair wound tight behind her head so not a single strand fell to her face as she spoke.

"I'm going."

Tullius imediately interjected.

"No you are not, your highness. We need to protect you at-"

"When we were in Solitude did I look like I need protecting...Quintus?" She glance in his direction.

" No ma'am."

"May I come with you?"

Quintus' eyes darted from Tullius to her until Joel patted Aglaris' sholder.

"Of course, in Skyrim it is custom that we accept warriors of all sizes, genders and social status." He was annoyed that he had to interject in another pissing contest but he did mean what he said. Tullius reluctantly agreed and all they needed was three more.

"I'll go." Brynyolf stepped forward.

"No. You must stay here, infact you should help escort the refugees back to Whiterun." Aglari said.

He swallowed hard then nodded his head in agreement, Tullius looked at the map of Skyrim and the road to Morthal, if they were to lead a reconisance mission they would have to go off the main road. But Joel was to go to Roikstead, it would be inconvineniant to have him go to Rorikstead then head back down the path to Morthal.

"Balgruuf, is their anyone else we can send to Rorikstead? Quintus will need the dragonborn on the mission and the two paths just simply don't cross each other."

The Jarl thought for a moment then looked at Joel. "What's the name of that boy that you trained, Erik was it?"

"Yeah, he's from Rorikstead."

Balgruuf waved his hand in the air at Joels confirmation. "Send him, he knows the people they'll listen to him."

Joel nodded and decided to leave the table now that the plans were made Quintus followed him and they both joined the wedding. They stood at the foot of the steps and looked at the guests, they were all eating and drinking with each other. Lucky for them they didn't know about the current state of affairs Quintus walked up next to Joel and leaned close to his ear so the others couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"I wish I was a civilian sometimes." Said Quintus. " They don't have to draw blood."

"I wish I was a soldier sometimes." Joel counteracted. Quintus looked at him curiously then smiled and asked why.

"Because I can draw blood." He walked over to his wife and gods forbid his mother-in-law. Leaving Quintus to dwell on his words.

"Joel is it true?"

"Keep your voice down. We don't want to frighten anyone-hi." He smiled as a guest past him.

Serana looked annoyed but she did as he asked. "Is it true?"

Joel nodded his head. "Yes."

"Oh...well then, what do we do?" She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes. He didn't fall in love with those eyes, but he is in love with them now. And they looked to him for an answer, they looked to him for support and sometimes they looked _at_ him in frustration.

"Well, me and some others are going back to Solitude to see how many altimer there are and try and see when they plan to march."

She looked away for a moment then back up to him. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes." _Uh-oh_.

"No you're not, not without me you're not." She rested her hands on her hips and waited for a response.

"Serana-"

"Don't "Serana" me Joel Arellious, you are not galavanting around Skyrim alone to go play hero. Nuh-uh, no-"

"I wont be alone."

"Because I'll be with you. Good, you understand." She folded her arms, she was as stuborn and determined as he was. Which is why he loved her but she couldn't go, yes she could handle herself and, yes she knew her way around a fight but she never fought in a war. And neither had Joel for that matter which is exactly why he wanted her to stay in Whiterun.

"No, you wont. Darlin I need you to-"

"Oh i'm darlin now am I? Well then you can come up with more adorible names while we are on the road, in fact that is a good place to think, on the road."

"You don't understand Serana-"

"Joel-"

"I can't loose you again!" He imediately regreted shouting. He apologized to the guests then returned his attention back to Serana.

"I-I already lost my boy, I can't loose my girl. I can't, I lost you once and it was aweful."

She wrapped her arms around Joel resting her head against his chest. She surpressed some tears then looked up to him again.

"Joel, just remember, I lost a boy too. And I lost you once as well."

"I know."

"Then you _know_ that I am coming with you." She kissed him then let go. As she passed a few of the girls she bent down to their ear level.

"And that is how it's done." And she walked out of Dragonsreach to purchase some more travel friendly clothing.

Joel stood there not sure if he was frustrated, in shock or in love. He chose D all of the above. He turnned to Quintus but he raised a hand letting him know that he heard the exchange. Joel nodded then left the castle to wait at the front gate.

"Aglari, Aglari may I speak with you?" Brynyolf caught her by the arm to get her attention.

"Look lass, I'm going to go along with this but-"

"No arguements, no ultimatums and no "last time this happens", now what were you going to say?" She didn't glare at him, instead she looked ready to start a conversation.

He backed off then made his way to the stables. She followed the reconisence team down to the gate and climbed on her horse. She saw Joel in lighter armor and some woman she didn't recognize with him in light armor as well her dark hair was tied behind her head although loosely unlike Aglaris. Which ment she was a mage and not a traditional warrior or she may not have been a warrior at all. Quintus mounted his golden colored horse and looked at the others, Erik was recruited along with Lydia, Erik had of corse accepted his mission to help evacuate his homa and Lydia because it was her duty to follow Joel into danger. Farkas, Aela and Brynyolf were to escort the people of Rorikstead safely to Whiterun even if they didn't expect trouble this far out, one could never be to carefull. Their were also Imperial couriors carrying white flags to the eastern holds and regular ones to Falkreath and Markarth.

Aglari walked up to Brynyolf. "Look i'm sorry if i've been cold but my people are what matter to me, friends?"

He had a warm smile even if he didn't mean it, nodding he mumbled. "Friends."

She smiled and then turned her attention to the others. Quintus took one look at the men and women under his comand and then proded his horse silently to move to the side so he could address them.

"Alright before go I want to get one thing straight, this is an Imperial mission and will be dealt with as such, my orders are law and what I say goes."

He leaned on his saddle as he spoke.

They remained silent. "When we get to Morthal, I want you all to be alert. If you see something report it imediately until then eyes on the horizon but your head below the clouds. Understood?"

Farkas being Farkas shouted back at him. "Can we fucking go now?"

It made everyone laugh(except Serana and Valerica who didn't have much of a sense of humor) and it got a smile out of Quintus, they were damn good warriors and he knew they'd do fine. But it wasen't Farkas or Aela or Brynyolf he had to worry about, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry at all. It was the first sanctioned military operation of the war, and it wouldn't be close to the last. The reconisance team went north because the road to Morthal was through the pale and Rorikstead was in the oposite direction. Erik waved to the others as he road in the direction of Rorikstead, Serana and Lydia returned the wave as they left the Whiterun gate.

"Gods kid, you've got to hide it when you're around her or Joel's gonna find out." Aela said as she lead them to Rorikstead. Erik was really leading the team but Aela was a natural leader and his superior in the companions. Not that their were superiors, she was simply just more agressive than he was.

He shook his head in deniance of the fact and verbally denided it. "I don't know what you're talking about but if I did I think I'd tell you to watch what you say."

Farkas was interested by his choice of words. "Oh-ho! Watch out Aela the pup has fangs! Ha-ha!"

They were a pack and a pack operated under an alpha wether or not that is how the companions work the roles of leadership went; Vilkas, Aela, Lydia, Farkas and then Erik he was the runt of the pack. Joel was once the alpha but he gave it up which made the others curious as to why they continued on as they did. If Joel didn't need the beast blood then why did they? It was something they had grown used to, something they relished in when they turnned. The companions couldn't just throw away a power like that, it's not like they missused it.

Brynyolf seemed distant from the other, physically as well as emotionally. Aela told him to stay close and he forced his horse forward, he wished things could have gone differently. He thought-no knew she felt something, but she was to dedicated to her people. For most of his life Brynyolf was dedicated to abtaining money (mostly illeagally) and carving out a place for himself in society. He never looked for a woman before, but he felt Aglari was one he should look at although it didn't seem she felt the same way.

"Are you alright man?" Farkas asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, just distracted i'm not use to working with teams is all."

Aela decide to pitch into the conversation. "And what are you used to, if you don't mind my asking."

"As long as you don't mind my telling lass."

That brought her off gaurd for a moment she turned around furious red hair blowing in the wind as her horse brought her forward. Brynyolf was taken aback, he'd been in Skyrim all his life but he had never come into contact with a real nord warrior woman. She instilled fear and beauty with a single glance and had a look in her eye that seemed unimpressed, intrueged but unimpressed.

"Tell away, _lad_."

"I'm a tonic merchant truth be told." He smiled.

Farkas shook his head. "No, you don't dress like a potion maker. You dress like a thief."

"Me? No, sir I learned to fight from a man in Riften and I took to it like a fish in water. That's how I ment the princess from Valenwood."

"Plauseble." Erik commented.

Brynyolf just shrugged. "Can't change the truth."

"Especially when you don't tell it." Aela remarked.

He pulled his head back with a sly devilish smile. "What ever do you mean lass? I've never told a lie in all me life thank you very much." He sounded genuine, which was the mark of a good liar the kind that believed his own bullshit.

Serana was sure to buy winter gear as well as light armor for her and her husband. He was no stranger to adventure and she was none either but that didn't mean they'd have to come unprepaired. Joel had a grey fur-lined cloak that drapped on his horse as well as a slivery armor that cut off at his sleaves. She had the same cloak but a even lighter material, she had metal plates on her sholders as well as bracers and boots but a chest peice would have slowed her down. She of course was wearing exposed black and red clothing that she was fond of. She liked how Joel looked in his armor very masculan and curagous, definatly worthy of the stories that were told anout him. His hair that wasen't pulled back in the small-ish pony tail was a little matted because of the cold wind that blew, she had her furry hood pulled up over her head and she got closer to Joel.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"Nords have a natural resistance to cold, we're just to stuborn to be effected by it." He smiled as he looked at her. She missed that smile when Alex died, Serana missed the days when they were just on the road together. Granted the entire time she was pushing him away but in the end she couldn't help herself, Joel was amazing to her. He always helpped her when she needed it and he wasen't affraid to ask for help in return, it was nice to know that he needed her as much as she needed him. It made her feel wanted, more improtantly it made her feel loved.

"Or too stupid." She gave a cutesy smile and batted her eyelashes as he glared at her. He smiled back and they continued to ride through the pale. It didn't take them long to reach Dawnstar, they past it and went west to Morthal, the road was snowy and blinding but Quintus was a good soldier and kept everyone to together.

"Not much father till we reach the imperial pale camp!" He called out.

"Good!" Lydia called out. " I was worried you were lost."

Quintus turned to her and smirked. "You were, were you?"

"Nah, i'm sure a tough legate like yourself had it covered." She joked.

"I did." He mock defended.

"Please shut up!" Valerica had to shout over the noise of the wind.

"Can barely hear myself think in this cursed weather!" She brooded on her horse.

"Hungry?" Serana called back.

"No. I ate a rabbit not to long ago, that should keep me going until we find some delishous elves."

Quintus turnned his head. "What?"

Lydia took his attention off what the vampire said by starting a conversation. Valerica was good about keeping herself fed and not over indulging Serana knew how she felt, she had offered to cure her mother but she said that she was fine how she was. It made sense, unlike Serana Valerica had been awake all those years learning and training herself for situation like this one.

"Brr, I hope we get their soon. Joel give me more cutesy names like darling." She leaned on his sholder and tugged with one hand still holding the reins to her horse.

"Look i'm sorry about that it just cam out." He said.

"No, no. I'm serious, give me more. tell me how amazing I am!" She was feeling strangley well even though their trip had a very important purpose. Rule thirty two enjoy the little things, and they seemed more important when they were on the road. The stars, the little laughs, stepping in deer scat, she had no idea why these things became so mundane when they lived alone in their big house.

Hell, even the sex was better when they were away from home. She was trying for another child even though she didn't feel ready for one, but in a way she never felt more ready. Serana felt cheated the first time, she had heard that malnurishment in the womb could possibly lead to the death of a child. She rarely ate when she was with Alex trying not to dwell on that she proded Joel.

"Joel, comon i'm waiting."

"Alright, alright...my queen of the night."

"That was stupid." She laughed.

"Is this what relationships are like?" Aglari said watching the two.

"Only the fun ones." Serana smiled.

Aglari had never had a relationship and didn't seek one until she would sit the throne of Valenwood as the true queen. But Joel and Serana looked quite happy together, she wanted that for herself. Happiness, it was a hard thing to abtain even though it was easy to understand. She simply did not believe she diserved it until her people were safe the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few. It was a lesson she taught herself as a gurilla fighter in Valenwood.

"It may have been stupid but it rymed." He reminded Serana.

"I'll give you that, my love."

"See that is one that would get anoying after a while."

"What? Why? You are my love." She defended her pet name.

"I agree with the dragonborn." Aglari half moaned.

"Joel is fine your highness." He turned to her.

"As is Aglari." She responded with a nod to him. He nodded back and carried on his conversation with Serana.

"And you are my love but saying the same thing over and over would get old." He said leaning his head towards her.

"Fine then, how about we use a different pet name each time and if you use the same one you have to...um you have to."

"Shovel the horse shit!" Lydia called back.

"That was crude." Aglari mumbled.

Serana snapped her fingers and pointed at Joel. "That, you have to do that."

"Ok, alright fine. It's a deal little seal."

"By the gods no more ryming." She moaned. As Joel laughed quite please with himself.

They reached the Pale imperial camp and took shelter there for the night. Aglari found an empty tent and slept their for the night while Joel and Serana had slept closer than they ever had in the tent made for one. It certainly sparked a romantic fire as they rested on eachother. Quintus slpet in a tent like them, as an officer he thought it was important to lower himself to his troops level but still keep a preseance of authority. While Valerica just sat by the fire with the on duty soldiers watching the fire roar in the brisk night air.

"Erik, I know you mean the best but-"

"No Rorik, I don't think you do. I give it a month before the elves are here, and that's generous. Their army is nearly infinite."

Rorik stood up from his chair to help make a point. "Son, I was fighting the elves when you were still seed. So do not tell me about the threat they pose, if the others want to leave that is their choice. But I will not give up my home."

Erik nodded sympathetically then realizing that his time would be better spent elsewear he left Roriks house, he walked over to his fathers tavern where Farkas was helping him pack. They decided to take the food and drink seeing as how it would be important for the days to come. He was instantly handed a crate to lift into a wagon, he hauled it over then looked to see that the towns folk where also preparing to leave.

"Cowards! You'd leave your homes so readily? After all we've worked for?"

"Give it a rest, we don't want to die!" Called back Eriks' father.

Once they had a convoy ready to go it seemed Rorik had come around to their side and joined them. It didn't take them long to get back to Whiterun the sun was setting when they reached the front gate. Erik noticed people working on the walls and double gaurd shifts, if and when the elves did come it seems the Jarl would be ready.

"I hope they make it back." Said Farkas.

Aela replied as she slid off her horse."The road will be dangerous but I believe that Joels determination will keep them going."

"Yeah once he puts his mind to something it certainly gets done."

Erik didn't comment he brought the refugees into the city and the gaurd brought them to an area where they could stay. As of today Whiterun was on lock down, if Balgruuf didn't know you were leaving the city then you weren't leaving the city. Erik knew he had only done this one other time and that was when the dragon threat was at it's most prominant. That reminded him of the time he met Joel, he was so eager and star-struck by him and now, now Joel didn't even want to look at him. He could see him walking into the door of his fathers inn, he was tired and Lydia was with him.

"I'll get the drinks." She said.

Joel was much younger since this was about five years ago. He sat close to Erik and extended a hand.

"Joel."

"Erik." He said taking his hand.

They sat in silence for a moment, Erik was enamored by Joel. He looked rough and like he had been on the road for a few days (It was really months) his sword was strapped to his back and his shield was set on the side of his chair. His armor had dents and scratches all over it, Erik couldn't belive a real sell-sword had walked into his fathers in. The stories they had told him before were of perilous danger and adventure that spinned his imagination. He couldn't hold it in he had to approach him.

"Are you an adventurer?" He asked like a dumb school boy, or at least that is how he felt.

"Yeah I guess, I do _adventuring_ things." He had a surpresed laugh and raised his eyebrow as he said it.

"I wish I could do that, going out there and seeing places. That sounds like the life." He reclined in his chair.

"Well why don't you?"

"I'm just a poor farmer who tills feilds and on occasion serve in this very inn."

"I don't know why you let that stop you." Joel said, he stood up as Lydia came back with his drink. He thanked her and turned back to Erik.

"You know, someday it's gonna eat at you. You can't just dream about it you have to do it, otherwise you're just waiting your time and your life on something that you ultimately don't like."

Erik took what he said to heart, and began practicing with and old iron sword he had it wasen't much but it got the job done. When Joel came back in a few weeks he showed him what he had learned and took it from there. It wasen't until a few months later did Joel fully comit to training Erik, he remembered feeling like the luckiest man alive to be able to be trianed by the great dragonborn who now wanted nothing to do with him.

"Erik are you alright?" His father came up behind him and grasped his sholder.

"Hm? Yeah i'm fine dad I was just..."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah...just thinking."


	25. No Games

"Serana!"

Joel had never ran so fast in his life, she turned to him as arrows and magic flew around her. The trees were on fire as he bounded through the forest, the others were locked in combat with the dominions soldiers.

"Serana!"

He called again but when she took a step towards him she fell through the ground and it burst into glass shards all around him. He reached out his hand to her as they fell, she reached back but her fingers only brushed his and they hit the ground. When he looked up he saw fire, an enormous beast engullfed in flame standing toe-to-toe agaisnt a serpant. When the beast made it's move it missed and the serpant moved straight for Joel its large fangs closing in on him.

"Joel."

His eyes shot open, he was in a tent and Serana was next to him. He was breathing heavy and in a cold sweat he felt Seranas hand against his forehead then it ran down to his chest.

"Bad dream?"

He set his head down on the single pillow they had. "Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He stared at the tent ceiling for a moment before responding.

"It was about you and the others." He took in another breath to calm himself down.

Serana situated herself in the small tent she leaned her head on Joels chest and litsened to him.

"Go on."

"We were moving through the haffingar on the scouting mission and we came under attack, you were surounded and you fell through the ground, I couldn't catch you then their was this thing and a giant snake. And I don't know what happened after that."

She pecked his cheek and currled up closer to him. They were camping in the snow after all and they had to stay warm, he wrapped his left arm around her keeping her close to him. It may have been just a dream but for some reason he was shaken by it Serana put her arm across him and held him.

"It was just a dream, you'll be fine." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know...It just..." He stopped himself and Serana prodded him to finish his sentence.

"Just what?"

"Eh, nothing."

He kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes and drifted soundly asleep. Serana fell back asleep soon after, untroubled by her husbands dream and unburdened by the effects it had on him.

Olquar could see the collage in the distance, it looked impressive with the sun against it shining throught the bridge as a dingy brought him ashore right below it. He brought his fastest ship The Spirit of Summerset to Winterhold and it waited off shore for his return. Hopfully with his prize in his grasp, the power to rule all of Tamriel was close at hand and the only thing standing in his way were inferior mages of lesser races. He trugged through the snow by himself up to the collage when he reached the briges entrance a altmer woman stood in his way.

"Why do you seek entry into the collage?"

"To aquire the eye of magnus." He smirked as she readied herself, he could see the flames furling in her palms.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not know what you are-"

Olquar shot a firebolt in her direction catching her in the sholder. She fell back against the entrance wall but threw a volley of lightning his way. Using a ward spell to easily deflect her attack Olquar moved closer as she backed away, his stamina knew no bounds as he fired shot after shot. He pulled his hands close to his side then launched a devistating fireball that knocked her back against the edge of the first small fountain on the bridge.

"Have you had enough or will you choose death?" He waited for a response.

She looked at her reflection in the water then dropped her hand into the water quickly she turned around and shot an ice spike at him. It went straight through him in a gust of purple conjuration magic.

She looked around then felt a finger on her sholder when she faced him she met her end as Olquar put a conjured sword into her stomach. She grasped his sholders as she slowly fell to the ground, he let her hang on as he lowered her to the ground.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I had to kill you." He said. Her eyes rolled back and let go of him, the sword disapeared and Olquar stood up. He never liked killing his own race even if they were poor opponents. But she was in his way, a mistake that one should never make when dealing with Olquar.

He walked up the bridge and met no resitance as he reached the gate to the collage which was closed. _Probubly should have searched her for a key_, he thought as he wrapped his fingers around one of the gate bars rattling it he stepped back as they opened. Things were getting interesting as walked inside the snowy courtyard to find mages surounding him each seemed proficiant in a certain aspect of magic which would make them easy to dispatch, especially the restoration magic teacher. He saw others who ran into the college that looked like aprentices, he waited in silence as they all stared at him, an older man was standing infront and even dared step to approach Olquar.

"You are not welcome here!" He had to yell over the gusting polar winds that surounded Winterhold.

Olquar glanced to his left then slowly looked around at all of the mages surounding him. He was sizing them up and they knew it, Ancano had killed the previous Arch-mage and the master wizard and he was half as powerfull as Olquar. He let the cornner of his lip reach towards his cheek in a smirk as he assesed the situation, this could go one of two ways; one he turns around and leaves without his prize Olquar wasen't a fan of option one. Option two...He cleered his throat and spoke calmly and with the tone he would use when speaking to an equal.

"If you'd like to leave, now is your chance." He looked around and none left, however shaken they were. The old man didn't flinch neither did the counjuration or destruction teachers after a painfully thirty seconds past.

"This isn't a time to be heroic, I want the eye." He focused on the man infront of him.

"And i'm getting the eye." He assured him.

Olquar could tell which teacher was which based on their hands and how they glowed the restoration teacher spoke up to the older man, "Tolfdir, maybe we should-"

"Collette if you are nervous then maybe you should be with the students."

The conjuration teacher shot her with a teleportation beam and she left, speaking of where were the students? Olquar looked up and around him and saw mages in positions above him. He clapped his hands truely he was flattered and impressed, if only they had more.

"Have you had trouble with my kind in the past?" He asked, amused.

"I think you know, now leave before what happened to him happens to you."

Olquar had been polite until now he cocked his head back and swallowed as he approached the man known as Tolfdir.

"You dare threaten me? Me, a master of the arcane? Me a-"

"Yes we get it you're full of yourself now-"

Olquar sent an ice spike at the illiusion magic teacher and the spike went straight through. Olquar was now a little phased he reached out to Tolfdir with a gloved palm, his hand moved through his chest as though he was speaking to a ghost.

"Very good I'm impressed, truely however futile." He saw a shot of fire coming from one of the pillars, he doged and ran towards it as other magics fired at him he deflected with a ward spell and ran an ice spike through the man behind the pillar. Lifting him off his feet and tossed onto the ground like a sack Olquar took cover behind the pillar and saw others coming his way. He heard the others cry out a name that he couldn't hear, the man didn't look like a mage nor did he cast spells like one he had a enchanted dagger on him, when Olquar looked down he found another stuck in his abdoman. He clutched at it as he leaned against the pillar pulling it out, he felt a burning sensation as he did.

"Fucking enchanters." He spit on the mans corpse and used restoration magic to stop the bleeding.

He ducked as a ice spell shattered on the pillar nearly hitting his head. He collected himself then turnned to his right leaning against the pillar and shot a powerfull thunderbolt from his fingertips and hit a younger dark elf in the chest. She fried under the intense heat and fell on her back. She couldn't have been older than eighteen or twenty a nord apprentice screamed at him and charged. Olquar used oakflesh to help his wound then caught the nords flaming fist with his icey palm, steam rose from the collide. Olquar capitalize on this and punched his throat with his right hand then upercutted into his jaw finishing him off as the apprentice knelt down holding his neck Olqaur pointed his open palm at him and was intent on ending his life until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hold it Thalmor!" It was unmistakably a Kahjiit.

Olquar turned his head towards the sound he clentched at his side in pain as he kicked Ogmond to the ground as he walked over to face the Arch-mage.

Tolfdir called out to his friend, "K'dar Don't-"

"I can handle him."

Olquar stumbled over Ogmond he was almost laughing. "Handle me? You can't-"

"Follow me."

He had that raspy voice that most Kahjiit had and motioned for him to follow leaving Tolfdir and the others in shock as K'dar led him away and into the college. Olquar past Tolfdir and two other teachers they looked him down as he past them and around the statue that graced the snowy courtyard. When he entered the building K'dar showed him to the arch-mages quarters. The interior of the college was quite impressive the small entry way that led to a grand cricular room with a glowing well in the center, their were training dummys set up around the room and if Olquar had paid any attention he would have seen the scortch marks on the walls from the apprentices.

Once they reached the arch-mages quarters, it had a small garden in the center with a alchemists table as well as an enchanters table. It was about what he expected for the head of a mages college, K'dar waved his hand at the center of the room and there it was.

"The eye..." Olquar reached out but was cut short as K'dar swatted his hand.

"I can't give it to you." He said solomly.

"Then why am I up here?" Olquar was feeling faint from his wound but was sure to stand straight. He had a look in his eye, that spark of ambition that drove a man to do anything he could feel the power of the eye by simply basking in its glory. He stood up straighter to answer his own question and reached out again only to be denied a second time.

"Blast you cat!" Olquar extended his hands and produced a wall of flames around him and K'dar, he backed away as Olquar reached for the eye and touched it. A shock of pain hit him making Olquar want to let go but he couldn't he had come to far risked to much to lose now. He held on with both hands and let out a cry of pain and perseverance as he obsorbed the energy of the eye. He felt a surge go through him and he was knocked back and hit the wall that led to the stairs he started to fade out when he heard K'dar and the others appraoching.

"It worked." Said Tolfdir.

"But at what price?" K'dar looked over Olquars body then to the others.

"Take him away."

Olquar woke up in the brisk Skyrim air, he shot up scanning his suroundings. He was outside for sure but he was on a stone structure with the colleges symbol on it thier was a small trap door on the other side and he stood up to walk over to it. When he took his first step Olquar felt a surge of energy and he ran forward, stopping himself before he reached the edge his eyes widened as he looked down and realized he was ontop of the college, he looked at his hands watching as a blue current ran through him. He felt another surge and was pulled backwards again stopping himself as he reached the edge.

"What in the..."

He carefully made his way to the trap door and climbed into the college, he once again found himself in the arch-mages quarters. There he was arch-mage K'dar, Olquar stepped foreward as he did so he remembered his wound and reached for it. It was healed completely he noticed the eye was still standing and he walked towards it again.

"Carefull." K'dar walked out from behind the wall that separated his bed from the rest of the room.

"That's how Ancano died."

"I thought you killed him."

"No, but I thought it would have killed you." He looked distraught as Olquar stepped towards him.

"No more games cat, agreed?"

K'dar charged at him in a streak of blue landing a forcefull punch in Olquars jaw that knocked him down. K'dar stood over him and smiled devilishly.

"Agreed."

Olquar jumped off his back and planted his feet firmly to use a powerfull spell that he didn't know he knew. The eyes magic was like any other he had performed, it required no strain on the body, only focus. He shot a blue force at K'dar but he blocked it and shot another right back at Olquar, instinctively he threw up a ward spell but it went straight through the ward and hit him against the wall.

"I've been training with the magnus magic much longer than you Thalmor."

He walked over and lifted Olquar off the ground with the magnus magic and held him in the air. Olquar struggled then ceased, he concentrated and to K'dars' surprise he broke free sending the cat back. Olquars feet touched the ground and he reached out to the arch-mage wrapping his magical grip around him and threw him out the window. He ran after him as fast as the magnus magic would let him and tackled K'dar in mid-air as the glass from the window surounded them K'dar sent out a blue wave that pointed all the glass at Olquar.

Olquar put his feet on the cat and pushed him down onto the ground he dashed to the stone ring that circled the courtyard of the college he ran around it as the glass chased him. He lept off and directed his energy at K'dar who was standing in the center, when they clashed a blue spark fired off sending them both back. Olquar checked himself for wounds but saw none, not even a scratch he looked up to see K'dar charged him again but this time he was ready Olquar put his arms up in defense and blocked the attack. While the arch-mages hands were close to his Olquar grabbed his left and pivited on his feet throwing him over his head and through the gate.

"Foolish elf." He said standing back up. "You don't even know how to kill me!"

Olquar held out his right palm and focused the magnus energy into his hand. He saw the fear cross the arch-mages eyes before they turned into determination. Olquar shot towards him and slammed the energy into his chest. K'dar stood there as he treid to obsorb the hit but he felt his strength was waining, K'dar brought his fist up into Olquars gut breaking his consentration and forcing him to release the energy.

Olquar conjured a sword and kicked K'dar further down th bridge K'dar followed suit and swung at Olquar but he soon found out that Olquar was not only an arcane master but quite proficiant with a sword as well he perfectly parroed K'dars attacks and pit them against himself. They reached the part of the bridge that was broken K'dar and Olquar were caught in a clash of swords as they reached it, each one fighting for the edge over the other. Olquar realized that their was only one way to defeat this enemy, he looked over the edge and hoped to the divines that he might have a chance. He let K'dar over take him and he used the cats momentum against him grabbing him by the arms Olquar threw both of their bodies over the edge.

He knew that he had seconds to kill K'dar, he unlike most was able to stay calm in certain death. He felt K'dar claws dig into his face and it dawned on him that the arch-mage may have already accepted death, in that case Olquar prepared himself for the inevitable ans wrapped his arms around his foe and plunged head first into the freezing water. He felt nothing as they were forced into the icey ocean and it took him a minute to realize he was not dead. Olquars head pearced the surface of the water and he saw K'dar reaching the shore, he looked back once then hurried off. Olquars ship had circled around and the crew reach out to him.

"Sir! if you stay in their to long you'll freeze to death!" One of the seamen called out.

Unsatisfide Olquar climbed onto the boat, the crewmen wrapped him in a blanket and attempted to help with his face but Olquar put a hand up stopping them and walked back into the lower deck. There he sat down and contemplated over what had happended.

The cat must have saved me, he thought but if I am to take over the Thalmor I must learn to use my new powers and control them. And as far as the arch-mage goes, until next time.

In Whiterun the companions were training the gaurds as well as some locals for the impending attack that could come at any day. Erik was helping a fourteen year-old girl train, he only trained her because she asked she walked up to him and asked if he knew how to use a sword he repiled modestly with "I like to think so." after that he was stuck with her, she had no parents and had been living on the streets for sometime now. She was determined like he was which was another reason he agreed so easily you can't fight someone who wants something. She wanted to learn how to fight and learn to fight she did.

She was a fast learner who even impressed the other companions.

"Ah, foot work remember what I taught you. Know where your body is don't just rush into me." Erik said as he easily parried her attack.

She rested her hands on her knees taking in heaving breaths, Erik sheathed his sword on his back he paused as he did so noticing that he did this because Joel did it. He tightened the strap on it and instructed her to do the same. Joel kept it on his back so no one could steal it, he heard to many ghost stroies of warriors losing their sword because someone kept their hand from reaching over their hip.

Erik smiled as she fell over on her back tired, they were training behind Jorvasker with the Skyrim sun shining down. On all accounts a good day, breakfast was good, training was good, the refugees from Rorikstead were settleing in nicely, and everyone seemed to be in general high spirits. The day took an interesting turn when an imperial soldier approached him.

"Are you Erik?"

"Yeah, what d'ya need?" He rested his hands on his belt.

The imperial brought him to Tullius, Erik was surprised that Tullius thought he was important enough to call on him personally. He was at a war table coardinating forces and organizing the remains of the imperial forces that were in Markarth, he looked at Erik and called him by name.

"Erik, good job with Rorikstead."

"Thank you sir, what do need from me?"

Tullius smiled. "Straight to the point, I like that." He let out a sigh before he continued.

"I haven't heard from Markarth in a few days and without the reconissance report I can't risk anymore legionares, we'll need them in the months to come-"

"Months, sir?" Erik interjected.

Tullius ran his hands through his hair and nodded. "That's what it's looking like son."

Erik decided to put that aside and resume listening to the general.

"I've sent three men and haven't heard from any of them. I want you to go Markarth then report back with _details_." He emphasized the word details.

"On their status, you should speak with the yarl. dismissed."

Erik stood there and laughed. "Don't I have to accept the mission before you order me around?"

Tullius cocked his head and looked at him.

"With all due respect I'm not legion, so I can chose wether or not to follow your orders...sir."

"Do you deny my request?"

"Can I bring someone?"

"Fine, now get out."

Erik didn't push his luck and left the room without another word, he reached the Training grounds again amd looked around. Who could he bring that wound help him, Aela she was good at working with low numbers. He aproached her as she was practicing with her bow, she glanced at Erik before she let and arrow fly.

"What is it Erik?" She asked.

"I need a second on a mission into the Reach-"

She cut him off, "I'll be ready in five minutes if you're not at the gate I leave without you."

"Leave without me? it's my mission-"

"Is it?" She let her bow down to her hip and looked him in the eye.

Erik nodded and took a breath. "See you in five."

She smiled and patted his chest on her way to pack. He did the same and found himself waiting for her ten minutes later. He was at the stables with his horse packed and no sign of Aela.

"Erik!" His little aprentice found him, she was in her training gear and had her sword on her back like Joel, like him.

"There you are, where are you going?"

"Markarth."

"Can I-"

"No." He folded his arms and glared, discuraging her from denying him.

"But Erik-" She pleaded.

"I said no, the Reach is dangerous enough with out the elves. Not to mention we might not come back."

She folded her arms and looked up at him. "Why wouldn't you come back? You're Erik the brave the great warrior who fought in Whiteruns defense. And you caught a killer in Windhelm."

Erik was caught off gaurd by the name and didn't quite know how to respond. "Yes that's true but it was luck I-"

"You fought Vampires and tracked down the dragonborn."

He shook his head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

She huffed as thought he should have understood. "Erik, you should have died a thousand times before but you didn't, you're a survivor. I want to be a survivior too, but how can I learn without experiance?"

She was young and tanlented but talent could only bring you so far. Aela came around the stables and threw a sack over a horses back and strapped it on.

"Where were you?"

She looked up at him, "I knew I was going to be late, but I didn't want you to be...see what I did there?" She hopped on her horse and snapped the reigns, Eriks aprentice got in her way.

"Aela can I go?"

"Sure, but Eriks carrying you."

Eriks mouth gaped open. "Aela she's a kid."

She looked back and shrugged. "So was I."

hopped onto Erik hourse and waited he got on behind her and sighed as he snapped the reins.

"Erik the brave huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head I only heard it once."

"Who said it?"

She leaned back in the saddle against him and reached for an extra travel cloak in his saddle bag.

"Me." She smirked.

* * *

I can't sleep, might as well post this now. Hope you like it, and i hope you head the warnings it brings for the chapters to come. MuwHahahaha. Also i'd like to remind readers that i write updates on my profile as much as I can so if you think a chapter is taking to long or are curious as to what might happen in the next one pls check it out.


End file.
